Las cartas que te escribí
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Arnold está decidido a entender a cierta rubia que pone su mundo de cabeza, para ello, recurre a cartas que ella le escribió durante su ausencia, enterándose finalmente, qué fue lo que pasó en Hillwood los años que no estuvo presente.
1. Chapter 1

Se verá extraño, pero es la primera vez que recuerdo hacer la aclaración que "Hey, arnold!" no me pertenece...

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**I. Puntos en fuga.**

Temblaba, y eso, para una chica como Helga G. Pataki, era extraño. Tenía que admitir que todo lo que había ocurrido ese día la tenía con los nervios de punta, completamente estresada, y que lo último la estaba, definitivamente, colapsando. Y es que no todos los días se tenía a un Arnold furioso (por su culpa, además), casi fuera de control, con una cercanía casi nula porque ella ya no podía seguir retrocediendo por la pared que tenía detrás, y por él mismo, que la afirmaba con fuerza de las muñecas.

Tartamudeó, tratando de decir alguna frase coherente, pero no le resultó.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a ese estado? Después de meditarlo unos momentos, recordó que ese día había comenzado mal. En la mañana había discutido con Bob por culpa de Olga, en la escuela Phoebe la había buscado para reclamarle alguna de sus decisiones pasadas (por favor, ¿no le había reclamado en años y justo tenía que elegir ese día, en que le llovía sobre mojado?), ah, y la guinda del pastel: por culpa de Megan había perdido su trabajo.

Megan, por cierto, la flamante novia del chico que tenía al frente, y que la tenía completamente desarmada. ¡Maldito Cabeza de Balón!, ¿con qué derecho se creía que podía tratarla de esa manera _en su casa_, como si fuera una niña de diez años?. ¿Quién se creía?

No se movió.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Arnold la soltó por fin, alejándose de ella y permitiendo que Helga volviera a respirar -¡es increíble que después de tantos años sigas siendo la única persona que haga que pierda el control!

Helga, por unos momentos, no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a Arnold perdidamente, mientras se dedicaba a recuperar el aliento y, también, su valentía. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, y fue cuando frunció el cejo, lista para encararlo, y hacerle ver quién era la que mandaba en ese lugar… al menos de momento.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Arnoldo!?- le gritó -¿por qué vienes a mi casa con esa actitud?, ¿crees que voy a dejar que me trates de esa manera?

-¡Yo venía en paz!- replicó Arnold, defendiéndose –fuiste tú la que empezaste a atacarme, y lo considero increíble teniendo en cuenta que desde que volví de San Lorenzo no has sido capaz de mantener una conversación decente conmigo, a pesar que lo he intentado bastantes veces.

-¡Por favor, no mientas!- Helga rió con ironía –si bastante ocupado estabas con tu noviecita Megan, como para preocuparte por mí. Ha sido siempre lo mismo, Cabeza de Balón, con Ruth, Summer, Lila…

-¡Fue tu culpa!- la interrumpió él nuevamente –fue tu actitud la que me empujó a estar con ella.

Helga abrió la boca, sin saber muy bien de qué manera reaccionar. ¿Debía llorar, porque quizás él sí tenía algo de razón?, ¿o acaso debía reírse a carcajadas, porque que considerara esa una excusa para ponerse de novio con _otra_ era… era… típico del Cabeza de Balón?

-¿¡Mía!?- optó por gritar, para variar -¡por Dios, Arnold!, ¿de dónde sacas tanta estupidez?, no puedo creer que seas capaz de decir algo así. ¡Yo no te puse la pistola en la cabeza para que decidieras salir con ella, imbécil!

-Claro que no, pero sí que me empujaste a aceptarlo- Arnold respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Helga pensó en lo guapo que se veía tan molesto –escucha, Helga, no vine con la intención de discutir contigo, para nada. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas después de lo que pasó hoy en la tarde con Megan.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- gruñó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Más de lo que crees.

-Ah, entiendo, tú noviecita fue a reírse contigo de mí, ¿cierto?- apretó los puños, tratando de aguantar la rabia que sentía -¡pues entérate que mañana te quedarás sin ella, porque yo misma me haré cargo de ella, ¿entendiste?!

-No fue Megan la que me lo dijo, a ella no la he visto. Fue Rhonda.

¿Rhonda?, ¿la Rhonda que conocía, que era la mejor amiga de Megan? Sí, por supuesto, le iba a creer que ella iba a ser capaz de traicionar a su _amiga popular_, sobre todo con el novio. Se largó a reír, sarcástica.

-Bonita broma, Arnoldo, ya me reí- Helga se cruzó de brazos –ahora, ¿me vas a decir quién fue el que te llevó el chisme?

-Te lo digo, fue ella- Arnold soltó un suspiro, cansado -¿por qué te cuesta tanto creer que Rhonda haría algo así?

-Porque estamos hablando de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, por eso- contestó Helga –desde que Megan tuvo la mala idea de ingresar a la escuela son las mejores amigas, y aunque te moleste que hable mal de tu novia, tengo que decir que fue ella la culpable de alejar a Rhonda de Nadine, con eso de que "es rara, le gustan los bichos, ¡qué asco!"- Helga imitó el tono de Megan, y Arnold a duras penas pudo aguantar la risa que le causó –y por supuesto, a Rhonda le caía tan bien que no le importó dejarla sola…

-Suenas como si te preocuparas de Nadine…

-¡No te desvíes del tema!- explotó Helga, perdiendo la paciencia –estamos hablando de las populares de la escuela, y una, justamente, es tu novia.

-Y dale…- Arnold soltó un suspiro, y sonrió levemente a Helga –vamos, suenas celosa tanto que me dices que Megan es mi novia, ¿quién mejor que yo puedo saberlo?

Esta vez la chica se quedó sin palabras. ¿Celos?, ¿de Megan?

¡Por supuesto!, ¿cómo no iba a sentir celos de ella si a penas Arnold llegó de San Lorenzo comenzó a rondarlo hasta que se consiguió una cita con él!, y no le costó nada ser su novia porque Arnold seguía cayendo rendido ante las caras bonitas… y en esta ocasión debía agregarle un cuerpo envidiable, además.

Esa fue una razón más para detestarla, aparte de todas las que había acumulado durante todos los años que la conocía.

-Te quedaste callada- dijo con burla el rubio, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción. Helga frunció el ceño –eso me indica que tengo razón, estás celosa de Megan.

-¡Estás soñando!- gruñó Helga -¿por qué razón tendría que estar _yo_ celosa de _ella_?

-Porque somos novios, por supuesto- contestó él -¿o acaso crees que me olvidé de lo que pasó hace años en la azotea de Industrias Futuro?- Arnold sonaba más tranquilo, pero Helga no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias y se daba cuenta que él no lo estaba. Quizás lo aparentaba para sonar mucho más sarcástico.

-Eso pasó hace años- replicó Helga, defendiéndose, no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Y nuestra despedida en la selva?- volvió a preguntar Arnold –no podrás engañarme con eso, porque sé que estabas contenta cuando te dije todo…

"_Helga, quisiera agradecerte todo lo que me has ayudado__, estoy seguro que sin ti la búsqueda de mis padres hubiera sido mucho más difícil"_ escuchó en su cabeza la chica, aquella voz infantil de un niño de diez años, sonando un tanto nervioso (bastante nervioso) _"y bueno… además yo…"_

"_Ve al grano, Cabeza de Balón, no tenemos todo el día para espe…"_

Lo próximo que había sentido causó que le temblaran las piernas y las manos, y que por unos momentos estuviera completamente confundida. Sin darse cuenta el momento, Arnold se había acercado a ella y la había besado, tal como ella lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores: sin aviso previo, y de tal manera que no dejaba manera de poder escaparse de la caricia… aunque en realidad, ella no deseaba escaparse. Lo único que había escuchado había sido un _"Ohhh"_ de parte de todos sus compañeros y uno que otro adulto que estaba ahí también.

-Ese día te dije que te quería, que correspondía a tus sentimientos, ¿y de qué manera me correspondiste tú?, ¡dime!

Otra vez las palabras no llegaban a su garganta. Arnold había desviado de tal manera la discusión que en esos momentos le reclamaba todo lo que ella no había hecho por ellos… Helga retrocedió un paso, chocando nuevamente con la pared.

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contestar una de mis cartas…- continuó hablando Arnold -¿y cuándo volví?, ahí estabas, con esa actitud de querer golpear a todo aquel que se te acercara, igual que cuando éramos niños. Pero la verdad, tengo que admitir que ahora lo haces mejor.

-Tú no entiendes…- alcanzó a balbucear ella, Arnold la quedó mirando con un dejo de diversión.

-¿Y qué es lo que no entiendo?- le preguntó -¿Qué con tu actitud lograste alejar definitivamente a la única persona que era capaz de entenderte?, ¿o que finalmente lograste lo que tanto deseabas: te quedaste sola?

-¡Cállate!- gritó Helga, perdiendo la paciencia –no tienes idea de lo que hablas.

-Vamos, Helga, a mí no me engañas, y sabes que yo no me quedo tan tranquilo como Phoebe cuando me ordenas algo, eso no va conmigo, y mucho menos cuando tengo que ver con el asunto.

-Yo no te tengo nada que explicar.

-Oh, sí- asintió Arnold –claro que sí. Te escribí durante todo el tiempo que me quedé en San Lorenzo, ¿y qué recibí de ti?, me imagino que el aire, porque ni una mísera postal fuiste capaz de escribirme.

-¡Yo sí te escribí!- gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Arnold la miró con extrañeza unos momentos –sólo que… yo…

-¿Y dónde están esas cartas, si se puede saber?

Fue inconsciente que Helga desviara sus ojos hacia la escalera, como dándole la respuesta a Arnold, pero la verdad era que ella deseaba evitar que él tomara la iniciativa y se decidiera a buscar en su habitación. Pero las cosas no salieron como ella deseaba.

Arnold se dio cuenta del gesto, y no tardó en reaccionar y correr hacia la escalera, y subir por ella con Helga un poco más atrás. Estaba decidido a terminar con todo ese halo de misterio que siempre había tenido la rubia, sobre todo con él. Llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta, asegurándola luego con pestillo.

Dio una mirada algo nerviosa a su alrededor. Había estado hacía años en ese lugar, y notó un poco el cambio por el paso de los años. Helga tenía algunos poster de los grupos de música que le gustaban, tenía también una repisa con libros y algunos adornos, su cómoda, su cama… en fin, se veía una habitación de una adolescente completamente normal. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella de normal, tenía bien poco.

-¡Abre la puerta, Arnoldo!- escuchó que ella gritaba, mientras que se dedicaba a patear la puerta con fuerza y a darle de golpes con los puños, también – ¡no tienes derecho a revisar mis cosas, sal de ahí de una vez!

Dándose cuenta que su tiempo era limitado, pensó en algún posible lugar donde ella podría guardar las cartas dedicadas a él. Después de una primera mirada, le quedaron dos alternativas: debajo de la cama y en su armario.

Se dirigió al primer lugar, y al revisar, vio una caja. Rápidamente la sacó y la abrió. Salió una exclamación de sorpresa al notar el contenido de la caja.

-¡Arnold, en serio, sal de ahí si no quieres que te mate a golpes!- continuaba gritando Helga.

Pensando que momentáneamente estaba a salvo, sacó uno de los libros rosas que habían en la caja. Se dio cuenta de la similitud de éstos con el que él poseía, y aclaró una pieza más en el complicado rompecabezas que representaba para él Helga Pataki. Le hubiera gustado revisar mejor aquellos libros de varios tomos de poesía hecha en honor a él, pero desechó la idea. Contaba con poco tiempo, debía apurarse en buscar las cartas, antes que algún miembro de la familia Pataki llegara.

Se dirigió rápidamente al closet, dándose cuenta que Helga había dejado de gritar y golpear la puerta, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta en qué momento ocurrió… estaba tan concentrado en revisar las cosas de la rubia, que todo lo demás no le interesaba mayormente.

Al entrar al closet, vio algunas ropas colgadas, no se veía nada extraño en él (claro, es que no lo vio cuando Helga era una niña). Entró un poco más en él y vio ahí que habían unas cajas apiladas al fondo, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió con rapidez hacia ellas, abriéndolas.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando vio que cada una contenía muchísimas cartas, puestas ordenadamente. Sacó algunas, y se dio cuenta que iban dirigidas hacia él, todas. Helga tenía razón, sí le había escrito, lo que no había hecho, eran enviarlas a donde él estaba.

Le hubiera gustado llevárselas todas, pero no podía. Rápidamente sacó al azar, sólo algunas de cada caja, y se las guardó descuidadamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón. No podía evitar sonreír un poco, Helga continuaba siendo igual como la recordaba… y eso, en parte, lo alegraba.

Abrió la puerta por fin, encontrándose con la chica frente a frente. Ella lo escrutó con la mirada unos momentos, y luego se cruzó de brazos, al darse cuenta en dónde tenía sus cartas.

-¿A dónde te las llevas?- le preguntó.

-A mi casa, voy a leerlas- contestó calmadamente Arnold, como si en silencio la estuviera desafiando a que intentara detenerlo.

-No, no las vas a sacar de acá…

-¿Por qué?, yo puedo leer que dicen que son para mí, Helga, tengo derecho a leerlas, aunque tú no quieras… y la verdad, me gustaría ver qué podrías intentar para detenerme.

-¿Quieres probarme?- preguntó, tomando la misma posición de cuando era niña y se aprestaba a golpear a alguien. Arnold la miró divertido -¿qué es tan chistoso?

-Que me gustaría ver qué intentas para detenerme.

Helga, furiosa, abrió levemente la boca, tratando de replicar de alguna manera lo que él le había dicho. Al parecer, Arnold sí había cambiado un tanto todo esos años, o quizás era su propia actitud la que lo obligaba de actuar de esa manera con ella… pero ella, a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba, no iba a soportar que alguien como él, la tratara de esa manera.

Estaba dando un paso, aunque no tenía idea qué iba a hacer, cuando él se movió más rápido aún, tomando nuevamente una de sus muñecas y apoyándola con rapidez en la misma puerta.

Helga aún no lograba reaccionar de ese movimiento cuando se dio cuenta que él la estaba besando. Y se dio cuenta que era completamente distinto al beso que le dio cuando se despidieron aquella vez en la selva... aquel beso estaba lleno de cariño y agradecimiento, en cambio, éste tenía algo de desesperación, de aburrimiento que Helga jamás pensó que él tendría… sin contar que también tenía un toque de pasión que a ella simplemente la desarmó.

No tuvo idea de cuánto duró aquel beso, ni tampoco si ella fue capaz de responderle con la misma intensidad. Sólo supo que de pronto se separó de ella, que la miraba con picardía y que se alejaba de ella. Lo que la hizo reaccionar fue el portazo que dio al salir de la casa, y fue ahí que pareció despertar de aquel letargo.

Se asomó a una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, y pudo ver que él subía a un bus que iba directo a su casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Entró a Sunset Arms con la intención de ir directamente hacia su cuarto, encerrarse ahí y no salir hasta que terminara de leer todas las cartas de Helga. Pero no contaba con que su madre salió a su paso.

-Te llamó Megan unas diez veces- le dijo, con tono cierto de burla. La insistencia de la muchacha era una excusa muy divertida para molestarlo constantemente –está al borde del colapso porque dijo que se juntarían, pero que tú no has dado señales de vida.

-No iré- dijo Arnold, rápidamente –si vuelve a llamar dile que no me has visto.

-¿Acaso discutieron?- le preguntó Stella, extrañada.

-No, para nada, sólo necesito hacer algo, y para eso tengo que estar tranquilo. No me pasen llamadas de nadie, ni siquiera de Gerald.

-Pero…

-Es importante- insistió Arnold, interrumpiéndola. Finalmente Stella asintió, justo cuando Phil aparecía en acción.

-Apuesto que la niña de una sola ceja tiene que ver con esto- dijo, sonriendo. Arnold soltó un bufido y continuó su camino hacia la escalera -¿cierto, Shortman?

-¿Niña de una sola ceja?- preguntó Stella.

-Eleanor…

-Ah, ella- Stella sonrió, y a Arnold le pareció extraño que ella la conociera por ese nombre, y no por Helga.

Además, ¿por qué razón le dicen Eleanor?

-¿Por qué cada vez que Arnold tiene un problema le echan la culpa a Eleanor?- Miles llegó detrás de Phil, sonriendo divertido.

-Porque esa niña de una sola ceja es la única que le causa problemas a mi nieto…

-¡Abuelo!- Arnold se detuvo, mirando cansado a los tres que se habían juntado para hablar de él –Helga _ya_ no tiene una sola ceja, y para que sepas, no es la única que me causa problemas- esta vez el muchacho llegó a su cuarto, y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

-Pero sí es la única que puede sacarlo de quicio- agregó Phil, sonriendo.

-¡Abuelo!- se escuchó a la distancia, causando la risa en los tres adultos.

Arnold, ya una vez más tranquilo, estaba sentado mirando de reojo las cartas que estaban por la cama. Aún no tenía idea de cuántas había logrado sacar, pero al menos esperaba que de esa manera todo se le pudiera aclarar un tanto. Había llegado hacía sólo tres meses, y sentía que todo estaba de cabeza.

Lo que le había dicho esa tarde Rhonda, fue la principal razón por la que había decidido ir a ver a Helga antes que a Megan, y pensaba que no se había equivocado. En aquellas cartas estaba todo lo que había ocurrido con Helga y sus amigos durante el tiempo que él había decidido estar en San Lorenzo, y en esos momentos, estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Tomó una carta al azar, no tenía idea si en algún momento estuvieron ordenadas por fechas (aunque conociendo a Helga, no le extrañaría que así hubiera sido), la observó durante algunos leves momentos, y la abrió, para comenzar a leerla.

Por algunos leves momentos sintió que la traicionaba, pero todo eso se fue a penas leyó las primeras palabras, y luego sonrió levemente, comenzando con tan particular lectura.

_Mi querido Arnold…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿Qué onda con Helga?, ¿y quién es esa tal Megan, que tantos dolores de cabeza le da a la rubia?... ¿y con Rhonda?, ¿y Phoebe?. Si tienen ganas de averiguar por qué el fic se inició en este punto (se podría decir que ya casi está acabando la historia), qué dicen las cartas de Helga y por qué el tonto de Arnold terminó con esa chica que Helga odiaba desde antes que él llegara, ¡lean los próximos capítulos!_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Jajaja.**

**Hola, otra vez ando por aquí... con otro fic. Tenía hacía tanto la idea en la cabeza que tuve que escribirlo, más que nada para que me dejara en paz, jajaja. Quiero aclarar, eso sí, que se olviden de la Helga madura que trato de escribir en mis otros fics, nop, nada que ver. Acá verán a la Helga vengativa y algo infantil de la que estamos acostumbrados. ****Espero les agrade la idea, a mí me tiene bastante animada. Por cierto, ni yo se cuántas cartas logró sacar Arnold de las nombradas cajas, pero creo que cada una será un capítulo distinto, aún no lo tengo planeado.**

**Tengo intenciones de usar datos que se sabe, saldrían en la serie "The Pataki's" que, lamentablemente, nunca salió al aire. Ya más adelante verán, Helga no se cuidará de hablar de su familia (a ver si así Arnold la entiende un poco más), de sus "amigas" (se preguntarán por qué las referencias a Phoebe hacen ver que ellas están... 'enojadas'), compañeros y cuanta cosa chusca le pasa, todo a través de las cartas al Cabeza de Balón. **

**Eso, que estén todos bien =)**


	2. De mal a peor

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**II. De mal en peor.**

_Mi querido Arnold:_

_Espero, realmente, que estés mil veces mejor que yo. No es que me queje mucho de todo lo que está pasando por estos lados, pero sí agradecería mucho más si es que las cosas fueran, de ves en cuando, un tanto favorecedora para mí, y no para el resto._

_Te preguntarás, por supuesto, cómo es que puede cambiar tanto la perspectiva de un día a otro, ya que la carta de anoche no había ninguna novedad que valiera la pena contar. Definitivamente, te sorprenderás de todo lo que puede ocurrir en un mísero día, que comienza pésimo..._

* * *

Generalmente los días para Helga comenzaban, para variar, el momento en que se metía a bañar. No era que antes de eso no lograra hacer nada productivo, pero antes de eso estaba tan adormilada que difícilmente lograba articular palabra. Claro, como era casi normal que se quedara hasta tarde escribiendo la carta para Arnold, era tanto el sueño que tenía al levantarse que los ojos le llegaban a picar.

Pero esa mañana todo había comenzado... extraño, para Helga G. Pataki. Primero que todo, no fue el despertador quien hizo que abriera los ojos, sino que unos gritos provenientes del primer piso de la casa. Aunque en un primer momento no supo identificar si eran de júbilo, preocupación o desesperación, Helga se sentó rápidamente en la cama y antes que terminara de ubicarse en el tiempo (y espacio, además), se levantó, dirigiéndose con rapidez al pasillo, preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó, asomándose por las escaleras. A los pies de las mismas, vio algo que no le agradó, para nada... -no... puede... ser...- murmuró, retrocediendo unos pasos y tratando de pasar inadvertida. Lo que por supuesto, no le costó demasiado, ya que para variar, su presencia en el lugar era ignorada completamente.

Se encerró en su habitación, pensando con ironía que había sido una tonta al no reconocer que su madre había gritado por la alegría que le dio la llegada de su hermana mayor... completamente contrario a la manera en que solía recibirla a ella cuando llegaba de la calle (ironías de la vida, le gustaba pensar a ella). Tratando de tragarse su mal humor, caminó a su closet y buscó ropa para irse a la ducha... y sí que sería una larga ducha, no tenía ganas de encontrarse de frente con la siempre positiva, perfecta y tierna Olga Pataki.

Mientras se preparaba para la escuela, Helga repasaba mentalmente la última carta recibida de Olga, hacía unos meses atrás. En ella le explicaba que, después de estar varios años pensando en el bienestar de los demás, tratando de ayudar a niños a través de la educación (niños de Alaska, por lo demás) se dio cuenta que ese camino que había decidido para su vida no estaba muy segura si era el correcto. En palabras de la propia Olga: _"... la vocación por la que siempre me sentí completamente segura comienza a flaquear por primera vez"_; en palabras de Helga, la hermana perfecta, la muchacha carismática y solidaria, se estaba aburriendo de serlo, al punto de dudar de su vocación.

Cuando Helga recibió aquella carta, pensó que sería sólo dudas pasajeras, así que se dispuso a esperar la próxima carta de Olga, en la que le explicaba que adoraba enseñar a los niños, que no le importaban los sacrificios que tenía que hacer para que la buena educación llegara a todos los rincones, por muy fríos que fueran y que deseaba quedarse el mayor tiempo posible en ese lugar. Lamentablemente para la rubia, Olga no contestó, sino que fue ella misma a Hillwood.

Sólo esperaba que su visita significara que Olga había decidido irse a África a hacer sus buenas acciones.

Fue durante el desayuno (preparado por Olga, por supuesto, quien al ver a Helga la abrazó de tal manera que la chica de 15 años pensó que quería asesinarla o algo así) que la muchacha decidió comunicarles lo que iba a ser de su vida.

-He tomado una decisión- dijo Olga, de manera solemne (sin querer Helga recordó aquella vez en que ella había anunciado que se casaría). Todos en la mesa la quedaron mirando, esperando que comenzara a hablar -bueno, tal como les comuniqué la última vez que escribí, no me estaba sintiendo cómoda haciendo clases, sentí de pronto que toda la energía que ponía en ello se iba esfumando dramáticamente, al punto de llegar a pensar que no me gustaba...- Olga habló con dramatismo, lo que entusiasmó a sus padres e hizo que Helga mirara al cielo, harta de todo eso.

-¿Y de qué te diste cuenta?- le preguntó Helga, cansada y con cierto tono irónico -¿qué toda aquella vocación que tenías no era más que para llamar la atención y que todos te alabaran por ser de las personas más buenas y sacrificadas del país?

-Silencio, jovencita, no dejas hablar a tu hermana- intervino Bob, notándose que no había escuchado lo que Helga había dicho anteriormente. Olga tampoco pareció escucharla, porque continuó con la misma mirada perdida y como si estuviera comunicándoles algo fundamental (según Helga, no lo era)

-Osh- Helga suspiró, y continuó comiendo su desayuno.

-he decidido dejar la pedagogía- dijo Olga, sonriendo. Por supuesto, ninguno se dio cuenta que Helga dejó de comer en esos momentos, y abrió con algo de horror los ojos, presintiendo lo que pronto diría su hermana -me di cuenta que no era lo mío, así que he decidido explorar nuevas áreas de desarrollo personal y comunicacional, y dedicarme a la televisión, por lo que volveré a vivir con ustedes, como años atrás.

"PLAT"

Por algunos momentos, lo único que se escuchó fue que Helga soltó su cucharita, que cayó sobre la mesa limpiamente. Momentos después Miriam y Bob comenzaron a celebrar la vuelta al hogar de su hija mayor (Helga pensó, con ironía, que mejor tenían que decir que era su única hija), dándole abrazos, besos y alabándola de tal manera que la menor no lo soportó.

Aún algo shockeada fue por su bolso a su cuarto, y al bajar, quedó mirando por unos momentos a la familia Pataki, completamente feliz.

-Me voy a la escuela- dijo Helga, casi gritando -¡me voy a la escuela y me voy a fugar con un profesor, nos iremos a París y seremos felices por siempre!

Helga esperó unos momentos a que alguien que sí la hubiera escuchado (si es que se habían dado cuenta que continuaba ahí) reaccionara de alguna manera ante lo que había dicho, pero al darse cuenta que nada de lo que dijo había movido ni una fibra del resto de la familia, suspiró, caminando a la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza, descargando de cierta manera su frustración en contra de ella.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuraba la chica, caminando con las manos de los bolsillos en su chaqueta -¿por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?, ¡¿qué demonios es lo que Olga viene a hacer aquí?!. Si tanto quiere ser actriz y no se qué otra cosa, que se vaya a Hollywood y que a nosotros nos deje en paz. Demonios.

Esperó en la parada a que el bus escolar llegara para irse a la escuela. A diferencia de los días anteriores, no se sentía con ánimos de caminar. Al llegar se subió y siguió de largo hacia el último asiento, en donde se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pegada a la ventana, ignorando a todos los que estaban en el bus escolar, y eso que habían bastantes conocidos de ella.

Ya estaban Stinky, Harold y Sid sentados, conversando tranquilamente. Los tres, junto con Gerald (no le quedó otra cuando se fue Arnold) se habían vuelto muy unidos. Por lo poco y nada que se trataban en esos momentos, difícilmente los demás compañeros podrían creer que ellos en algún momento, siendo niños, habían jugado todos juntos. De vez en cuando se podía ver que intercambiaban una mirada y se sonreían levemente, pero nada más.

También ahí estaban Nadine y Sheena, ambas muy unidas por sus pensamientos hippies y ecologistas, eran dirigentes de varios movimientos dedicados al medio ambiente en la escuela, lo que en cierta manera, las hacía a su manera, populares (aunque eran de esas populares medio extravagantes). Pudo notar que el único que la había mirado, al subir, fue Brainy, sentado en los primeros lugares junto con Curly (Helga estaba convencida que entre raros se atraían). La chica no sabía si él se seguía sintiendo atraído por ella, y la verdad era que le importaba bien poco.

Sentada en el último asiento, Helga notó que subieron al autobús Phoebe y Lila. La miró unos momentos y luego volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, ignorando completamente a las dos muchachas que habían subido, a pesar que sintió la mirada de ambas sobre ella durante algunos momentos. A ratos se preguntaba la razón de que ambas terminaran siendo amigas (bastante extraño, aunque ambas se parecían en cierta manera), quizás la principal razón era que Helga poco a poco hizo que Phoebe se alejara de ella, debido a la poca comunicación que tenían, los problemas que Helga hacían que, en vez de buscar ayuda, se encerrara más sobre sí misma, de manera que en parte entendía a la oriental que se aburriera de ella.

Por esa razón nunca le había reprochado nada, ni nunca lo haría.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que las dos únicas personas que la aguantaban en la escuela (y que hablaban con ella de buena manera, además) eran Phoebe y Lila, quizás porque ambas la conocían un poco más...

Helga consideró que fue de mala suerte, también, que otras dos chicas decidieran también subir al autobús (¿no que las dos tenían automóvil?, eso era extraño). Soltó un suspiro de frustración. El estar cerca de ellas le gustaba tanto como estar cerca de Olga y su familia cuando ella estaba de visita (es decir, nada). Decidió no hacer caso, y continuar mirando los edificios y la gente que estaba afuera, ignorando las risas escandalosas de Rhonda y Megan, que llamaban toda la atención de los estudiantes que iban en el bus.

Ambas eran las reinas de la moda de la escuela, marcaban tendencia de todas las chicas-sin-cerebro (como les decía Helga) que deseaban pertenecer a su grupo-exclusivo-de-amigas. Por supuesto que Helga consideraba que eso era una tontería, y solía debatir constantemente con alguna de las dos cada vez que se daba la ocasión, ya sea en clases o en los pasillos (Helga disfrutaba, sobre todo, avergonzar a Megan durante las clases de literatura. Helga era de las que tenía calificaciones más altas de su generación), lo que por supuesto, causaba que Megan la detestara cada vez más.

Y es que a Helga no le gustó Megan, a penas la vio cuando llegó su primer día de clases le había causado rechazo. Con esa actitud de princesa, tan parecida a Rhonda, se creía la reina del lugar sin siquiera haber pasado un día con ellos. Rhonda congenió inmediatamente con ella, y no tardó en darle cuenta con quien podía juntarse y a quien rechazar (por supuesto que Helga estaba en la segunda lista), quiénes eran los más cool y todo ese tema que a la chica Pataki le importaba tan poco. Fue así que, días después, Rhonda se había olvidado completamente que su mejor amiga era Nadine, y que también Sheena, Lila y Phoebe eran relativamente cercana a ella también.

Helga se dio cuenta que, definitivamente, Rhonda era una superficial, y con la llegada de Megan, había encontrado a su media naranja. Le gustaba repetírselo a ambas de vez en cuando, burlándose de ellas porque lo que tenían en "buen gusto" (según ellas) era lo que les faltaba en cerebro. Lo que más disfrutaba la chica Pataki de esas discusiones era que ella no podían contestarle nada parecido a Helga, porque en cuanto a su rendimiento escolar, a la chica le iba considerablemente mejor.

Fue así que a Helga le pareció que la llegada a la escuela fue parecido a una bendición, así no tendría que escuchar las risas escandalosas de Rhonda y Megan que, para su mala suerte, iban delante de ella en la fila para bajarse del autobús.

-¿Quieren apurarse?- gruñó Helga, exasperada que las otras dos casi no se movieran -si siguen así harán que llegue tarde a clases.

-¿Nos hablas a nosotras, Pataki?- dijo Megan, mirándola desafiante. Helga sonrió a medias.

-Sí, y si no se apuran, no sólo les hablaré, ¿entendiste, Princesa?- le preguntó Helga, hablando cínicamente. Algunos estudiantes las quedaron mirando, esperando quizás que la rubia cumpliera su palabra.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- la retó Megan, acercándose un poco a Helga.

-Como si fuera mucho trabajo- replicó Helga, empujando a Rhonda y a Megan hacia los asientos, con fuerza. Ambas cayeron en uno de los asientos, con la mala suerte que Rhonda siguió de largo hacia el suelo, causando la risa de algunos de los presentes -y agradezcan que que no tengo más tiempo para mostrarles lo que puedo hacerles...- dijo la rubia antes de bajar, riéndose sin ningún pudor por las caras de rabia que tenían las otras dos. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba demasiado demostrar quién era la que mandaba en la escuela.

-Buena jugada, Helga- le dijo Curly, sonriendo, mientras pasaba a su lado -de vez en cuando es bueno mostrarle que no son más que simples estudiantes.

-Si tú lo dices...- se encogió de hombros, mirando algo extrañada al muchacho -¿no que te gustaba Rhonda?

-Eso fue hace años- replicó el otro, sonriendo levemente -ella ha cambiado, yo he cambiado... la única que no has cambiado eres tú, y eso no es tan malo de vez en cuando.

Curly se adelantó, y Helga sonrió levemente después de escucharlo. Por mucho que lo negara, le creía poco que ya no sintiera nada por Rhonda, ya que se daba cuenta perfectamente cómo la quedaba mirando cuando estaban en clases o durante el almuerzo. Pero bueno, prefería no contradecirlo. Llegó a su casillero, dejando su mochila y sacando lo necesario para las clases. A su lado, Phoebe la observó durante algunos momentos.

-Deberías dejar de responder a Rhonda y Megan- le dijo la oriental -con eso sólo te metes en problemas.

-¿Y te interesa?- gruñó Helga, sin hacerle mucho caso. Detestaba eso, que para lo único que Phoebe le hablara sólo para corregir sus malas actuaciones.

-Helga...

-Escúchame, Phoebe- la detuvo Helga, cerrando con cierta brusquedad el casillero -entiendo que te moleste que hayan disputas y todo eso, pero _no_ te interesa, ¿me entiendes?

-Entiendo que siempre te has desquitado con nosotros de los problemas que tienes en tu casa- replicó tranquilamente Phoebe, sin hacer caso de la actitud agresiva de la rubia -deberías aprender a controlar eso, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de todo lo que te pasa.

Helga no contestó, pero quedó mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, con el ceño fruncido. Ella sabía que Phoebe era la persona que más la conocía, así que no tenía que sorprenderse... lo que sí lo hacía era que la oriental se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, mucho antes que ella misma.

-¿Acaso me estás analizando, Phoebe?- dijo Helga, cruzándose de brazos -¿desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre, Helga, distinto es que no haya hablado- contestó Phoebe, arreglándose los anteojos. La rubia iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Gerald, Harold y Sid. El primero se acercó a la oriental.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó, hablando con galantería (que le causó risa a Helga), acercándose a la chica, quien lo miró indiferente -¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Bien- contestó secamente Phoebe, y luego miró a Helga -quizás después continuemos hablando del tema, Helga, no me siento cómoda en estos momentos. Nos vemos después.

-Genial, como si quisiera seguir hablando de mí contigo- replicó Helga, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de Phoebe, que ya se estaba alejando de ellos. La rubia miró con suspicacia a Gerald, que continuaba con esa sonrisa que en vez de hacerlo ver más guapo, lo hacía ver más idiota (según Helga)

-Quita esa cara, Geraldo- gruñó Helga, de mal humor -¿qué no te das cuenta que tus caritas no tienen el efecto deseado en ella?

-¿De qué hablas, Pataki?- le contestó el otro, con brusquedad.

-Que a Phoebe ya no le importas- le contestó Helga, con cierta maldad (sobre todo porque ella sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo) -y si me preguntas, el que tiene la culpa de ello eres tú, y nadie más que tú.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le preguntó Gerald, de mala gana, ya que Helga no le simpatizaba para nada -no es tu asunto.

-Idiota...si no eres capaz de reconocer alguna ayuda, entonces no vales la pena- suspiró Helga, haciendo ojos al cielo -A Phoebe la decepcionaste, y sólo tu fuiste el culpable. ¿A quién se le ocurre estar haciéndose el lindo con las chicas populares, aún sabiendo que ella te correspondía?, sólo un tonto como tú puede actuar de esa manera, Geraldo.

-¿Ah si?- Gerald se acercó a Helga, y la otra esperó desafiante a que hablara. Desde que Arnold se había ido la relación de ambos empeoró vertiginosamente (claro, Gerald ya no tenía quien lo contuviera de las bromas y comentarios de la rubia) -¿sabes?, no vale la pena discutir contigo- esta vez, el moreno se alejó de ella, acercándose a sus amigos, que lo esperaban, observando todo en silencio.

-¿Lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón, o porque no se te ocurre qué contestarme?- le preguntó Helga, sonriendo divertida.

-Lo digo porque como eres la chica más patética de la escuela, estoy seguro que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar discutiendo contigo- contestó Gerald.

Helga frunció el cejo. _Patética_. Normalmente era eso lo que le decían los que discutían con ella, sobre todo cuando los demás habían perdido en el debate. Ella odiaba que la llamaran así, porque esa palabra la relacionaba demasiado a Olga... (ella le decía patética)

Se estaba acercando a Gerald, para encararlo, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Señorita Pataki- volteó y vio al director, el señor Butler -supongo que en estos momentos usted se dirige hacia su salón,¿cierto?

Helga lo miró sin contestar, pasó por el lado de los otros cuatro, mirando a Gerald con unos ojos tan gélidos, que por unos momentos el moreno estuvo seguro que todo ese problema no terminaría ahí. Pero al menos de momento prefería evitar al director, sobre todo porque era consciente de que éste buscaba cualquier excusa para castigarla (Helga juraba que él se sentiría feliz con una excusa para poder expulsarla, pero ella no le daría ese gusto)

Entró al salón junto con la maestra. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ubicados en sus respectivos asientos y, para variar, se sentó en el último, bastante aislada de los demás. La verdad era que no estaba del todo segura de por qué actuaba así, pero a ratos le parecía que de esa manera estaría mucho más tranquila... al menos de momento.

-Señorita Pataki- durante la clase, y mientras sus compañeros hacían las actividades (y bueno, ella supuestamente también las hacía, pero justo en esos momentos dibujaba en una hoja) -veo que avanzas bastante en tu trabajo...- agregó, mirando con cierta desilusión el trabajo de su alumna. Algo avergonzada, Helga tapó el dibujo con sus manos y rió levemente.

-Justo iba a comenzar ahora, jeje- dijo, doblando la hoja y metiéndola en su cuaderno -hagamos como que usted acaba de llegar, ¿bien?

-Como quieras...- la profesora Elizabeth O'Rian en cierta manera le recordaba a Simmons... al menos en su trato con ella. Le aguantaba todos sus comentarios (de hecho, era uno de los pocos profesores que le causaban gracia sus comentarios... aunque claro, difícilmente se reía, ante todo, era profesional), tenía una paciencia de oro con ella y, en parte, deseaba ayudarla. Helga comprendía eso, y por eso era la profesora que más respetaba --en fin, a lo que venía. Lamento decirte que el señor Butler me habló de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada...

-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Helga. La verdad es que ella no tenía idea.

-Lo del auditorio- contestó Elizabeth, cruzándose de brazos -la famosa broma a la señorita Lloyd...

-¿A Rhonda?, ¡pero si era para Megan!- Helga se golpeó la frente -¡demonios!, ahora me van a castigar y ni siquiera logré lo que deseaba.

-El punto es, Helga, que el señor Biece (que estaba presente durante la "broma") dijo que de castigo debías ingresar al grupo de teatro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Helga gritó, por supuesto. Tuvo la esperanza, durante unos momentos, de haber escuchado mal.

-Butler comentó que ya el típico castigo de dejarte en retención ya no funcionaban contigo, así que estaba pensando en suspenderte por al menos dos semanas cuando el señor Biece prácticamente te salvó. Como Butler sabe que no te gustaría pertenecer al grupo de teatro, aceptó inmediatamente, pensando que de esa manera el castigo sería en verdad, un castigo.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome...- Helga apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio.

* * *

… _y así, increíble cómo todo cambia en un mísero día. Primero Olga con su "genial" noticia que se quedará a vivir en Hillwood, después Phoebe y el simpático de tu amigo (que de simpático e inteligente tiene bien poco, sino ya hubiera conquistado a Phoebe) y, por último, lo de teatro._

_Creo que este día fue de esos en que lo mejor que hubiera hecho fue quedarme en cama, descansando. Pero no, lamentablemente se me ocurrió levantarme, y así fue que comenzó la maldición._

_Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Te mando una gran cantidad de besos, uno por cada estupidez que me pasó hoy, esperando que mañana mejore y teniéndote siempre en mi mente._

_Con amor, Helga G. Pataki._

* * *

**Este fic se me ocurrió al ver una serie de un canal nacional, que se llama "Nadie me entiende". Es de las típicas series de adolescentes que yo suelo odiar, pero ésta era bastante divertida y, a diferencia de las demás series, la protagonista era bastante mala, quizás por eso llamó mi atención y, mientras la veía, mi mente iba maquinando esta historia. Le cambié algunas situaciones y el formato, pero al menos la idea principal está inspirada en aquella serie. **

**Otra aclaración, sobre Helga adolescente. No se ustedes, pero yo a Helga me la imagino apática, desagradable y bastante aislada de su entorno social, sobre todo su familia. Por eso la muestro así y hago que tenga roces con las "populares" de la escuela.**

**Ah, por cierto, una duda. ¿En qué trabaja el papá de Gerald?, si alguien pudiera decirme, estaría agradecida =)  
**

**En fin, gracias a Loretta Mink, BlackieDream, Bkpets, Isabel20, Teddytere, Trayen, PerFecTHell, Shisaky, Aziian, por los comentarios que me dejaron. Me agradó mucho que el fic tuviera tanta acogida.**

**Que estén bien!**


	3. Polos Opuestos

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**III. Polos opuestos.**

_¡¡Arnold!!:_

_Estaba esperando el momento de poder escribirte hoy, de verdad, pero he estado muy ocupada después de la escuela, incluso hasta tarde en las noches. La escuela va como siempre, ni bien ni mal, ya sabes cómo es esto… aunque no me quejo, porque mal no me va, a ratos me dan ganas que lleguen las vacaciones para así poder dejar de ver a ciertos personajes desagradables. Pero bueno, no te voy a aburrir con cosas como esas, no valen la pena._

_Tengo una muy buena sorpresa qué contarte… ¡es en serio!, estoy realmente contenta por esto._

_¿Recuerdas que te conté que estaba buscando un empleo?, bueno, para que sepas, lo conseguí. Me costó bastante, lo admito, y aunque admito que a ratos casi me desesperé y pensé que nunca lo lograría, finalmente lo hice, y gracias a… Lila._

_Las cosas fueron más o menos así…_

* * *

Necesitaba dinero, era lo único que tenía en mente la mayoría de las mañanas al levantarse, más que nada para poder comprar aquellos pequeños gustos que, según ella, merecía darse de vez en cuando, y que su padre se negaba a auspiciar últimamente (aunque a ratos se preguntaba: ¿qué vicios o gustos ellos le habían ayudado con dinero alguna vez?, en el último tiempo incluso habían bajado su mesada y ni siquiera le alcanzaba para su almuerzo semanal)

Estaba decidida a comenzar a trabajar, y yo lo había hablado con Bob, a quien la idea no le causó mayores molestias… incluso, le había gustado.

-¿Y por qué no trabajas en la tienda de localizadores?- le preguntó aquella vez, durante el almuerzo, cuando Helga había comentado que buscaba trabajo –así no pierdes el tiempo buscando, y todo queda en familia. Estoy seguro que serás una ayudante excelente de Olga.

Helga estuvo a punto de largarse a reír, irónica, pero se conformó con terminar de tragar el arroz que comía en esos momentos. A ratos, y cuando él hablaba de esa manera, no sabía si él la estaba molestando o hablaba en serio. Al menos en esta ocasión puntual, estaba segura de la segunda opción.

-Oh, es verdad lo que tu padre dice, cielo- dijo Miriam, no tan adormilada como antaño… quizás por eso se dio cuenta que a Helga le molestó bastante la propuesta de Bob –o al menos trabaja en la tienda mientras buscas otro empleo, por si te demoras mucho en encontrar…

Helga consideró que Miriam podría (sólo _podría_) tener algo de razón, así al menos podría ganar algo de dinero por si se demoraba mucho en encontrar otra cosa que le agradara más. Estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar, cuando vio que Olga llegaba con ellos a almorzar, sonriendo ampliamente, como siempre.

-¡Hola, familia!- dijo la rubia, sentándose a la mesa –lamento la demora, pero estaba hablando por teléfono ¡Me conseguí una audición!

Miriam soltó un gritito de emoción, juntando sus manos, Bob sonrió con orgullo y Helga soltó un suspiro. Olga había estado algo desanimada últimamente porque su excursión por su nueva vocación no estaba siendo tan productiva como ella hubiera esperado (lo que tenía muy preocupados a sus padres), y aunque no negaba que le caía mal (y que de vez en cuando se alegraba cuando le pasaba alguna desgracia) en esos momentos se alegró de que las cosas le estuvieran saliendo como deseaba.

-¿Para cuándo es, Olga?- le preguntó Miriam.

-Para el lunes- contestó Olga, sus ojos brillando cual estrellas debido a la emoción que sentía –es durante la mañana, pero aún así, papá no te preocupes, que a penas pueda iré a atender la tienda, para que John no te ponga histérico.

John era el esclavo de turno de Bob Pataki (aunque en esos momentos, era de Olga), y aunque ambos lo definían mejor como _empleado_, Helga se negaba a darle tal título, más que nada porque sabía cuánto sufría el pobre muchacho. Helga sabía que Bob a ratos era tan exigente con la gente que trabajaba con él, que llegaba a ser incomprensible. Era tanto su deseo de que todo estuviera perfecto, que John no tenía descanso en la tienda, ya que aparte de atender a la gente que iba (ya fuera a comprar o a reclamar por algún producto defectuoso o algo así), tenía que encargarse de ordenar todos los aparatos en las vitrinas y repisas, _una y otra vez_, hasta que se viera excelente (lamentablemente para él, y después de intentar con miles de nuevas fórmulas, aún no podía captar lo que Bob deseaba)

Aunque tenía que admitir que con la llegada de Olga las cosas habían mejorado ligeramente para ese pobre diablo (ya que como lo dirigía Olga, para Bob todo lo que ella decidía era perfecto, aunque en la realidad fuera un verdadero desastre), Helga suponía que la llegada de su hermana podía significar uno que otro problema para él, ya que Olga a pesar de tener una mente bastante talentosa e inteligente, tenía poco don para los negocios.

Así que con todos esos datos sobre el pobre John Rosso, Helga estaba segura que el que terminaba histérico era él, y no Bob.

Helga lo conocía, y aunque no estaba del todo segura si llamarlo _amigo_, tenía algo bastante parecido con él. Cuando lo conoció ella se dio cuenta que él la trataba con bastante respeto y, para qué negarlo, con recelo, y aunque no lo culpaba, en poco tiempo ella le demostró que al menos no estaba del lado de Bob, por lo que él poco a poco comenzó a tenerle la confianza suficiente como para considerarla algo así como con quien se descargaba del estrés provocado por el trabajo.

Ambos tenían más que nada un acuerdo: cuando Bob decidiera no contar con sus servicios, ambos irían a celebrarlo.

-No te preocupes, hija- dijo Bob, con todo el tono bondadoso que utilizaba para hablar exclusivamente con Olga –lo primero es tu carrera, lo que te gusta hacer…

-Gracias, papi, no tienes idea lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras…

Helga hizo ojos al cielo, mientras continuaba comiendo. Al menos de esa manera podría escaparse y no tener que inventar alguna excusa para no trabajar en la tienda de localizadores. Al menos algo bueno de toda esa cursilería.

No demoró mucho tiempo más en terminar su almuerzo, y al ver que no era el foco de atención entre los demás (para variar), se despidió rápidamente y se fue de ahí, a buscar algunos recortes de diarios que había seleccionado para encontrar trabajo.

Sólo esperaba que en algunos de ellos la aceptaran. Sin contar que no contaba con mucho tiempo disponible, esa tarde tendría que ir a la casa de una de sus compañeras para terminar (o mejor dicho, iniciar y terminar) una investigación en parejas asignadas en un curso de historia.

Y comenzó la búsqueda. Caminó y caminó por muchos de los lugares en los que se requería algún ayudante o algo de lo que sí era capaz de aprender en el menor tiempo posible. Lo único malo era que siempre tenían alguna excusa para no llevar la entrevista más allá que la primera presentación: que se necesitaba a jóvenes mayores de edad, en lo ideal, universitarios, que no deseaban tener empleados de medio tiempo, que no querían mujeres para evitarse problemas con clientes, entre otras excusas que a la larga, pusieron de muy mal humor a Helga.

Finalmente llegó donde su compañera, con un rostro que bien reflejaba lo enojada y frustrada que estaba en esos momentos. Lo que más le molestaba era que lo que le habían dicho no tenía nada que ver con su capacidad, sino con detalles que bien podrían haberse ignorado si es que lo hubieran deseado.

Sí, la vida podía ser una verdadera porquería a ratos.

Lila la recibió con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre, y la invitó a entrar a su casa. En parte a Helga se le seguía imaginando como Olga, pero gracias a Dios, habían diferencias en ella que hacía que la rubia prefiriera a estar con su compañera de curso que con su propia hermana. Una de esas razones era, por supuesto, que era una de las pocas personas de la escuela que estaban interesadas a tener una relación más cercana con ella.

-Hola Helga- la saludó la niña, amablemente –pasa, te estaba esperando.

La rubia entró sin hacer mayor comentario, y se sentó en el sillón, desanimada.

-¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó Lila, mientras traía limonada para beber -¿cómo te fue en tu búsqueda de empleo, eh?

-Mal- contestó secamente Helga, soltando algo de su frustración en ella –en ninguna parte quisieron siquiera probarme una semana, y ya no me quedan posibilidades.

-No creo que debas desesperarte- replicó Lila, calmadamente. Helga la fulminó con la mirada, y por respuesta, ella soltó una risita –es en serio, Helga, hay veces que lo mejor viene cuando menos lo esperamos, y de esa manera se puede disfrutar más. Yo creo que no debes perder la fe, en pocos días encontrarás trabajo, y así no tendrás que pedirle a tu papá que te contrate.

-Eso espero, Lila, de verdad, porque si tengo que soportarlo en la casa y en la tienda, te prometo que me volveré loca- contestó Helga –ya comencemos a trabajar, me duele la cabeza y quiero volver pronto a casa.

-Como quieras.

Debido al poco tiempo con que contaban las dos fuera de la escuela (Lila trabajaba algunas tardes en que no participaba en algún taller escolar, y como Helga se vio obligada a entrar al taller de teatro, que ocupaba bastante de su tiempo), habían decidido repartirse parte de la investigación para así no atrasarse, y le había funcionado bastante bien el sistema.

-¿Has hablado con Phoebe?- le preguntó Lila mientras trabajaban, Helga la quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de contestar secamente con un "no" -¿es que acaso están enojadas, o algo así?, cuando le pregunto sobre ti tiene la misma reacción.

-Con Phoebe creo no tener ningún problema- contestó Helga, con cierta diplomacia fingida que hizo suspirar a Lila –simplemente no nos llevamos, y ya. No hay mucho misterio en eso.

-El real misterio es por qué de pronto dejaron de ser amigas- dijo Lila, como quien no quiere la cosa -¿no crees que deberían dejar de perder el tiempo en cosas así y hablar en serio de una vez?, parecen niñas de kínder discutiendo por cualquier tontera.

-Lila, el tema es muy simple- Helga suspiró, pensando que siempre llegaban a lo mismo cuando estaba con ella –Phoebe y yo somos muy distintas, y quizás cuando niñas eso no importaba demasiado, pero cuando uno crece se hace más evidente, y quizás, dan menos deseos de lidiar contra eso.

-No se trata de lidiar- replicó Lila, con suavidad, mientras escribía en la computadora los datos que consideraban importantes –sino de compartir. Si dos personas son completamente iguales todo se hace realmente desagradable, ¿no crees?

-¿Y dónde queda la frase _"cada oveja con su pareja"_?- preguntó inexpresivamente Helga –vamos Lila, deja de sermonearme que de verdad me enferma.

-No lo hago- negó la otra –pero de vez en cuando es bueno que alguien te recuerde que es importante que socialices con los demás. Además, ¿nunca has escuchado la frase _"los polos opuestos se atraen"_?- preguntó, mirando a Helga y sonriendo con diversión.

-Esas no son más que patrañas- gruñó Helga.

-¿Segura?, porque si no recuerdo mal… un buen ejemplo de polos opuestos son… Arnold y tú, ¿cierto?

Helga abrió la boca, pero de ella no salieron palabras. La chica estaba prácticamente vencida ante Lila (sólo por esa ocasión), y aunque no lo quería reconocer, tenía toda la razón. Lila prácticamente le había ganado con sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué piensas ante esto, Helga?- continuó Lila, inocentemente, mientras volvía a escribir –supongo que el que Arnold sea completamente distinto a ti, no evita que sigas enamorada de él, ¿cierto?- la rubia se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, molesta. Ante esto, se largó a reír –no tienes que ponerte así, Helga, sabes que conmigo tu secreto está a salvo.

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó de vuelta la otra –el que estoy enamorada de Arnold ya no es un secreto, todos los que estaban en San Lorenzo lo saben.

-Pero el punto es…

-Oh, está bien- Helga hizo ojos al cielo –tienes razón, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver el que me guste Arnold con el tema de Phoebe.

-Lo sabes- replicó Lila –Phoebe y tu también se podrían considerar polos opuestos, y si puedes aceptar que con Arnold sí resulta, ¿por qué no con Phoebe?

-¿Y por qué sí?- replicó Helga –escúchame, Lila, de verdad agradezco que no permitas que sea una antisocial dentro de la escuela, pero no todos son como tú, y lamentablemente, Phoebe tampoco. Lo único que hace últimamente es criticarme sobre lo que hago y no hago, al igual que todos los demás, y la verdad, prefiero que no me hablen a que pasen todo el rato dándome la lata. ¿Entiendes mi punto?

-Sip, me quedó claro- suspiró Lila –mejor continuemos con el trabajo.

-Sí, mejor.

Continuaron trabajando en silencio, pero aún así, Lila se sentía un tanto más tranquila por lo que había hablado con Helga. La conocía, quizás no tanto como lo deseaba realmente, pero al menos ella sí sabía que la muchacha tenía una coraza alrededor de ella, aunque no estaba segura de la razón, y que de todo lo que mostraba ser frente a los demás, no tenía mucho que ver con la verdadera Helga Pataki.

Lila no sabía del todo por qué Helga, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas durante la niñez, confiaba en ella. En realidad, era una de las pocas personas que podía conversar decentemente con ella, y la verdad se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Quizás era por la insistencia de ella en estar cerca, en intentar lograr su confianza.

-Creo que ya me voy- dijo Helga, mirando su reloj –mañana podemos terminar, y si tenemos suerte, podremos terminar todo y dejarlo listo.

-Eso espero- Lila comenzó a juntar el material que utilizaron -¿vienes tú o prefieres que yo vaya a tu casa?

-Nah, vengo yo- dijo Helga, de esa manera evitaría que Olga y Lila se juntaran y así podrían enfocarse sólo en terminar el trabajo, y no tendrían interrupciones, como ya les había ocurrido anteriormente –creo que mejor dejo lo mío acá, mañana me lo llevo.

-Como quieras.

Lila acompañó a Helga a la puerta, para despedirla, y cuando la rubia se estaba alejando, la otra niña la detuvo y le entregó un papel escrito. Helga la miró confusa.

-Es la dirección de un restaurante- le dijo Lila, sonriendo –queda cerca de donde trabajo y necesitan una mesera… cuando me dijiste que buscabas trabajo pensé en ti. El dueño me dijo que te esperan hoy, y ya mañana comenzarán a ver otros interesados. Si quieres puedes ir.

Helga sonrió levemente, y asintió. Le dio las gracias a Lila y finalmente se alejó, pensando si iba o no al famoso restaurante.

Fue.

Cuando salía del lugar estaba anocheciendo, y sentía un poco de hambre. También se sentía contenta, había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con el dueño, y aunque no le decía mucho, al menos estaría en el lugar durante una semana como prueba (lo mejor era que se la pagaría) y ya después, según los resultados, verían si se quedaba o no. Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ello, después de lo mal que le había ido aquel día en su búsqueda, prefirió no protestar. Si lo hacía bien, tendría el trabajo asegurado, y lo mejor era que los horarios le permitían asistir a todos los talleres de la escuela cómodamente.

Tenía algo de dinero, así que cuando pasaba por el parque decidió comprarse alguna golosina, y se sentó en una banca a comerla. Justamente la banca aquella en que ella y Arnold habían encontrado el huevo durante aquella actividad del señor Simmons. Le traía bastante recuerdos a Helga.

Estando ahí sentada pudo ver que habían varias familias reunidas en el parque. Aunque por la hora pudo ver que ya estaban preparando sus cosas para volver a sus casas, se notaba por los rostros que tenían que habían disfrutado de la salida. Y justamente esto hacía pensar a la niña en la suerte que tenían todos esos niños al tener a sus padres tan pendientes de ellos. Porque si se ponía a pensar, y que ella recordara, al menos con su familia nunca había pasado un día completo en el parque, disfrutando, jugando... lo que más se asemejaba a aquello eran las competencias de familia que el señor Simmons organizaba (y seguía organizando con sus cursos respectivos) todos los años, y Helga lo que menos hacía en aquellas ocasiones era disfrutarlo, al contrario, era tanta la presión que sufría por parte de su padre para ganar, que lo único que deseaba era que se acabaran.

En fin, soltando un suspiro su puso de pie y caminó hacia su casa, esperando que le hubieran dejado algo de cena porque no tenía deseos de prepararse nada. Debía volver a terminar algunas tareas pendientes que le quedaban, y también, a escribir la carta a Arnold. Y en eso estaba cuando había comenzado a caminar y, a la distancia, pudo ver a una chica bajita, de cabello negro y algo largo, y de anteojos. Sí, era Phoebe, que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Helga pensó unos momentos en lo que debía hacer, más que nada dándose cuenta que la conversación que había tenido con Lila sí había tenido su efecto en ella (aunque no le gustara reconocerlo). Cuando se rindió y decidía irse a su casa, se dio cuenta que la oriental miraba fijamente hacia un punto específico, y al seguir la mirada, se dio cuenta que era Gerald.

Gerald, por supuesto, con otra muchacha. La había visto unas cuantas veces en la escuela, pero había tenido la suerte de no coincidir nunca con ella (lo que de verdad agradecía). En fin, fue sólo eso lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, y terminar por acercarse.

-No deberías entristecerte- le dijo Helga, a modo de saludo. Phoebe la miró con sorpresa primero, y luego se encogió de hombros –hablo en serio.

-Sí, como digas…- suspiró Phoebe –es sólo que… de verdad no lo entiendo. Tú ves cómo es conmigo durante las clases, y siempre tiene con quién salir… ni siquiera sé si lo que me dice es en serio o no.

-Te entiendo… pero piensa, los chicos están en una edad que intentan encontrar algo que le de seguridad, y aunque no te guste, quizás a Gerald le acomoda esta manera- replicó, hablando con simpleza.

-En ese caso, quiere decir que no me valora de verdad, y que sólo está buscándome para jugar conmigo- dijo con seriedad Phoebe, mostrando un poco su molestia.

-O quizás de verdad está enamorado de ti, pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo- Phoebe quedó mirando con escepticismo a la chica, que se encogió de hombros –vamos, sabes muy bien que soy experta en esos temas, y aunque te de la impresión que estoy intercediendo a favor del tonto de Gerald, simplemente te estoy dando _otro_ punto de vista. Nada más.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber qué quiere de verdad?- preguntó Phoebe, desanimada.

-Ahí no lo sé… quizás si le pagas con la misma moneda puede que sea sincero de una vez por todas.

-¿Con la misma moneda?- preguntó Phoebe, sin entender del todo a qué se refería Helga.

-Sal con otros chicos- le dijo Helga, Phoebe enrojeció ligeramente –haz que se de cuenta que no es tu _único_ pretendiente, muéstrate coqueta… no sé, ahí piensa tú qué más.

-Pero Helga…- comenzó Phoebe, claramente con la idea de negarse -¿cómo podría hacer eso?, ningún chico está interesado en mí en la escuela, y no tengo la confianza con ninguno para pedirle algo así…

-Bueno, sólo son ideas- Helga comenzó a alejarse, y fue cuando se acordó de cierto amigo que sí podrían ayudarla –si necesitas ayuda y te decides, sólo dime, yo me puedo encargar del resto.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor por haber tenido esa pequeña conversación con Phoebe, se dirigió hacia su casa. Ese día las cosas habían salido un poco mejor, lo que la hacía ponerse más contenta de lo que solía estar normalmente.

Sólo esperaba que aquella buena racha fuera duradera.

* * *

… _y así, aunque creo que no es del todo legal esa semana de "prueba" en la que me pondrán (en la que no podré firmar ningún tipo de contrato con ellos), si hago bien las cosas estoy asegurada de que tendré trabajo, de acuerdo a mis necesidades escolares y todo eso. Y lo mejor, sin tener la necesidad de tener que recurrir a Bob ni a su tienda para poder tener dinero. _

_¿Sabes lo que más me tiene contenta?, que al menos podré tener para un almuerzo decente todos los días en la escuela, y no necesariamente para unas cuantas galletas, como últimamente._

_Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿ahora te das cuenta de lo tonto que es tu amigo?, defiéndelo lo que quieras, pero eso no quita lo idiota que es. Si es obvio que desde que somos niños que le gusta Phoebe, pero hace todo lo contrario para atraerla, y lo peor es que cuando se lo indico, suele tomarlo mal. Bueno, bien lo conoces, todo lo que siempre he dicho suele tomarlo así, por lo que ya no me importa… aunque nunca me ha importado, la verdad._

_En fin, ya te dejo. Es bastante tarde y me está dando sueño. Espero que estés muy bien por allá, tan lejos… te mando un beso por cada estrella que veas durante la noche._

_Helga._

* * *

**Holas!**

**Primero que todo, les deseo a todos un excelente 2010, espero que lo hayan comenzado súper bien y con las pilas puestas para enfrentarlo.**

**Ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Admito que me costó escribirlo, más que nada porque tengo más pensadas las situaciones de más adelante, y el tener que intentar comenzarlas con estos capítulos me está costando un tanto. Pero en fin, aquí está y los próximos estarán pronto también.**

**Agradecimientos a Shisaki, Letifiesta, Carolina Shinatal, *98 (Gracias por contestar mi pregunta ^^), Teddytere, Loretta Mink, Anillus, Isabel20, PerfectHell, por los reviews que me dejaron ^^**


	4. Tratos

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**IV. Tratos.**

_Arnold:_

_Dicen por ahí que las cosas terminan cayendo por su propio peso, tarde o temprano. Creo que, en cierta manera, tienen razón al pensar así. Al menos hoy, ha sido un día más o menos interesante, te lo puedo asegurar. Cada vez estoy más convencida que lo que menos tengo son días tranquilos, y aunque debo admitir que es verdad que le ponen sabor a la vida y todo eso, de vez en cuando me gustaría descansar…_

_Hoy vi a Simmons, nuestro profesor de primaria, a la desagradable de Megan, conversé con Phoebe durante algunos minutos y ambas llegamos a un trato. Pero creo que mejor voy por orden, para que no te pierdas en los acontecimientos…_

_¿Recuerdas que te conté que me habían obligado a entrar en el taller de teatro?, bueno, sucedió que…_

* * *

"Perdedoras", pensó Helga, sentada en una de las cómodas sillas del auditorio de la escuela, demasiado a sus anchas, a gusto de Biece, el profesor del taller de teatro. En el escenario habían varias chicas del grupo (entre ellas Megan) que intentaban quedar seleccionadas en el papel de Inés, en la obra "Don Juan Tenorio", de José Zorrilla, próxima a estrenarse en unas cuantas semanas.

Helga había leído esa obra, y a pesar que según ella estaba demasiado cargada de cursilería, le había gustado. Don Juan era todo un personaje, lo mismo que Inés, que aunque era un tanto inocentona (bastante, mejor dicho) su amor incondicional era bastante admirable.

Y ahí estaba, entre aquellos que deseaban estar en la obra por su talento (como era el caso especial de Lila, que en cierta manera se parecía a Inés, a parecer de Helga) o por querer lucirse (como Megan, que según Helga dejaba bastante que desear en su interpretación). Soltó una carcajada al ver cómo Norma, una de sus compañeras, se quedaba completamente en blanco, palidísima. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, para Biece.

-Helga- su voz sonó irritada desde el asiento en que estaba -¿tienes algún aporte que darnos?

-No- contestó ella, conteniendo la risa –porque todas son pésimas actrices, no puedo aportar nada más. Ahora entiendo por qué la audición del papel de Inés se ha alargado tanto.

Biece no contestó, ya que en cierta manera Helga tenía razón. Si bien algunas lo hacían bastante bien, ninguna era capaz de interpretar a Inés como era debido, y eso lo estaba desesperando. De pronto, tuvo una idea.

-Si tan fácil lo encuentras, ¿por qué no vienes a mostrarnos cómo se hace?- le dijo él, con inocencia fingida. Helga lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó la rubia, aunque en el fondo intuía la respuesta. Y no le agradaba para nada.

-A que pases al escenario y nos enseñes cómo es que se interpreta a doña Inés- contestó Biece –si no te sientes capaz, puedes dejarlo, y comprenderé que sólo perdí el tiempo al cambiar el castigo que Butler quería darte.

Helga estaba seria, sabía perfectamente que él lo hacía a propósito, con la idea que ella se molestara y terminara por acceder, algo así como un desafío personal. No deseaba caer en su trampa, pero todas esas chicas presentes le decían que tendrían mucho que hablar si es que ella no accedía. Finalmente se puso de pie, aún algo molesta, y se acercó al escenario.

-¿Qué parte quiere?- le preguntó.

-Elige tú la que más te guste.

Helga lo pensó durante unos leves momentos, y comenzó.

"_Callad, por Dios, ¡oh don Juan! Que no podré resistir mucho tiempo sin morir tan nunca sentido afán. ¡Ah! Callad, por compasión, que, oyéndoos, me parece que mi cerebro enloquece y se arde mi corazón. ¡Ah! Me habéis dado a beber un filtro infernal, sin duda, que al rendiros os ayuda la virtud de la mujer. Tal vez poseéis, don Juan, un misterioso amuleto que a vos me atrae en secreto como irresistible imán. Tal vez Satán puso en vos su vista fascinadora, su palabra seductora y el amor que negó a Dios. ¿Y qué hacer, ¡ay de mí!, sino caer en vuestros brazos, si el corazón en pedazos me vais robando de aquí? No, don Juan, en poder mío resistirte no está ya; yo voy a ti, como va sorbido al mar ese río. Tu presencia me enajena; tus palabras me alucinan, y tus ojos me fascinan, y tu aliento me envenena. ¡Don Juan! Yo lo imploro de tu hidalga compasión: O arráncame el corazón, o ámame, porque te adoro._

Después de leer la obra, le había gustado bastante la parte que recitaba. Para variar, se sentía identificada con Arnold, que desde su más tierna infancia se había metido en su corazón de tal manera que ya le era imposible sacarlo de ahí. Hablaba imaginándose que tales palabras Arnold las escuchaba, igual que aquella vez en Romeo y Julieta, en donde de manera encubierta, le había declarado su amor incondicional.

Una vez que terminó miró a los presentes, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Lila sonreía ampliamente, maravillada, Biece también lucía bastante complacido con lo que la chica había mostrado. Por otro lado, Megan la miraba con rencor, y las demás chicas con bastante sorpresa. ¿Quién pensaría que la chica más ruda de la escuela podría interpretar a tal romántica mujer?

-Excelente- Biece se puso de pie, caminando al escenario –tenemos a doña Inés, mañana tendrán la nómina de personajes en el mural fuera del auditorio, pueden retirarse. Helga, tú quédate, por favor- le dijo, luego de darse cuenta que ella tenía intenciones de irse.

En pocos minutos se quedaron solos en el auditorio, y como estaban en silencio bien que podían escuchar los comentarios de las demás chicas sobre lo que había pasado hacía pocos momentos. A Helga le causó gracia que Megan tuviera tanta rabia por no poder conseguir el papel (aunque más que eso, pensaba que estaba más enojada porque Helga se lo había ganado)

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- le preguntó la rubia al profesor, después del silencio -¿por qué insiste tanto que participe en su estúpida obra?

-Tengo un amigo- comenzó casualmente Biece, sonriendo levemente –es profesor también, y hablando sobre teatro, me comentó que hace un tiempo hizo con su curso la obra "Romeo y Julieta"- Helga frunció levemente el ceño, esa historia estaba comenzando a parecerle conocida –fue todo un éxito, ¿sabes?, porque a pesar que sólo eran niños de nueve años, los dos actores principales pudieron captar perfectamente las esencias de sus personajes, teniendo así una interpretación excelente… incluso vi un video de aquella obra.

-Ah, ahora entiendo- Helga sonrió a medias, un tanto molesta –si quería que entrara al taller de teatro, ¿por qué no sólo me lo dijo?, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

-¿Hubieras aceptado?- preguntó de vuelta Biece, sin darle tiempo para contestar –tienes un gran talento dentro de ti, y estoy seguro que no sólo en el teatro, si te lo propones eres capaz de llegar muy lejos con tus capacidades, pero si continúas con esa actitud de rechazar toda la ayuda que los demás queremos darte…

-Escúcheme- a pesar que la interrupción fue brusca, en su tono no se notaba por ningún motivo alguna falta de respeto. Miraba seriamente al profesor –lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es el típico discurso que todos suelen decirme, de verdad. Logró que estuviera en su famoso taller, y ahora me cargó un papel en una obra en la que _no_ estaba interesada… así que por último le pido que me deje en paz, ya tengo mucho con mi psicóloga, con O'Rian y con Simmons, como para que otro se agregue a la lista.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Biece sonrió.

-Mañana comienzan los ensayos, a la hora de siempre- le dijo él –no llegues tarde, podrás conocer a don Juan Tenorio.

Bufando, Helga dejó el auditorio y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela. Agradecía que ese día no tuviera que ir a trabajar, se sentía realmente cansada. Lo de la obra francamente la había agotado… pero bueno, al menos en esa ocasión tendría la oportunidad de aprenderse con más tiempo el guión, lo que evitaría que tuviera un colapso mental.

A Helga le hubiera gustado que ese día terminara ahí, ya que según ella, ya tenía suficiente para ese día. Pero como siempre, nada de lo que deseaba se cumplía del todo bien, y a la salida de la escuela se dio cuenta de lo verdad que era aquello.

-¡Hola, Helga!

En un primer momento, no supo si saludarlo calurosamente (como siempre lo hacía), o simplemente continuar su camino, como una manera de demostrarle que no le había gustado que le mostrara el video de la obra a Biece. Simmons, aún con su gran sonrisa en la cara, esperó durante algunos momentos a que ella dijera algo.

-¿Y?- la apuró.

-Vamos, señor Simmons- suspiró ella, cansada –sabe perfectamente qué es lo que me molesta.

-Ah, entiendo, mi amigo te dijo lo de la obra- Helga lo quedó mirando con cara de "obvio", y él soltó una pequeña risita –no fue intencional, la verdad, sólo que él me insistía que era imposible lograr una buena interpretación de "Romeo y Julieta" en jóvenes menores de 14 años, y como yo lo había visto con ustedes, tuve que insistirle que estaba equivocado- Simmons miró a su ex alumna con cariño –creo que te reconoció, eres famosa entre los profesores, ¿sabes?

-Me imagino la razón- suspiró la rubia. Poca participación, de vez en cuando mala conducta, entre otros.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre?- le preguntó, de pronto –quisiera conversar contigo de algo importante.

-Vamos- se encogió de hombros la chica, siguiendo al profesor.

Fueron a una cafetería que se ubica cerca de la escuela. Durante el camino, Simmons le comentaba a la rubia sobre el nuevo curso que tenía ese año, omitiendo ciertos datos que a Helga le parecieron de lo más curioso. Fue sólo cuando ya estaban sentados, con un trozo de pastel y un té para cada uno, que él comenzó a darle las razones de su visita.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Helga- le dijo Simmons, ella lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿De qué?

-Escucha, creo que te parecerá algo extraño lo que tengo que pedirte…- Simmons esperó unos momentos, como si tratara de buscar la mejor manera de explicarle la situación –en mi grupo actual hay un niño que… bueno… creo que necesita ayuda…

-¿Ayuda?- Helga lo miró con cierta burla –pues que lo ayude su mamá.

-He ahí el problema- replicó él –tiene una historia familiar bastante peculiar, pero que en cierta manera, hace que me recuerde a ti.

Helga frunció el cejo, algo nerviosa. Niño de ocho años, violento con sus compañeros, solitario, sin un amigo cercano. Su madre lo abandonó a él y a su padre hacía más o menos un año y desde ahí que su cambio fue radical. Simmons había intentado por todos los medios encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, sin tener mucho éxito en lo que había hecho.

Estaba desesperado.

La rubia escuchó la historia, seria. Después de escuchar todo lo que él le dijo, sólo una pregunta pasaba por su cabeza: ¿de qué manera ella podría ayudarlo?, ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a sí misma, menos podría hacerlo con un niño de tales características.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere que haga?- le preguntó ella.

-Que intentes ayudarlo- contestó él –incluso la doctora Bliss intentó ayudarlo, pero tampoco lo logró. Es incluso más cerrado que tú.

-Y si ella no pudo… tomando en cuenta que es psicóloga de niños… ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Él es como tu cuando tenías su edad- dijo Simmons –quizás puedas encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.

-Vamos, señor- suspiró Helga –no creo que deba confiar algo así a una chica que _también_ tiene serios problemas conductuales y sociales… ¿no cree que está confiando demasiado en su suerte?, le apuesto lo que quiera que ese niño en unos cuantos años más continuará así, será un adolescente normal y nadie se acordará de lo que era… eso al menos me ocurre normalmente.

-No es lo mismo- Simmons se notó un tanto extraño –ese niño no tiene ninguna motivación para continuar. Por las cosas que dice me da la impresión que en unos cuantos años más lo que estará haciendo es buscar alguna manera de suicidarse.

-¡Ay, por favor!- Helga estuvo tentada a largarse a reír, pero por la cara que tenía Simmons prefirió no hacerlo -¿por qué cree que puede pasar eso?

-Digamos que en cierta forma lo sé, o lo supongo- suspiró el hombre –escucha, Helga. Cuando niña tenías todos estos problemas en tu casa, que no vale la pena nombrar porque los conoces mejor que nadie, pero a diferencia de él, tenías una motivación para continuar viviendo- la rubia quedó mirando fijamente a Simmons, y de cierta manera, se dio cuenta que él sabía perfectamente sobre sus sentimientos a su compañero de clase –no estoy seguro de si es del todo sano que estés tan enamorada a tan corta edad, pero estoy seguro que aquello fue lo que te dio fuerzas para continuar- no contestó, simplemente desvió los ojos –este niño no tiene nada, no le interesa nada… si tan sólo lo escucharas hablar, comprenderías por qué estoy tan desesperado.

Helga no tardó en darse cuenta de lo delicado del asunto, y después de considerarlo algunos momentos, decidió ayudarlo. No perdía nada con intentarlo, sólo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

-Oh, está bien, lo intentaré- suspiró –pero aún no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer, ni siquiera estoy interesada en la psicología.

-De momento sólo te pido que converses con él, que intentes conocerlo. Te darás cuenta que es un buen chico, aunque bastante triste para su edad, y solitario también.

La rubia sonrió a medias, comiendo un poco de su pastel. No quería ni pensar en lo que sería estar con ese niño…

Llegó cuando estaba anocheciendo a su casa, casi arrastrando la mochila, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer los próximos días para lograr avanzar un poco en los trabajos escolares. Además, el sólo pensar que tendría que aprenderse todo el guión de la obra de teatro le causaba demasiada flojera.

-Oh, ya llegaste, Olga, que bien- dijo Bob, al verla llegar. Esta vez ella no replicó palabra, simplemente decidió ignorar al olvidadizo de su padre (o más bien, poco preocupado) –necesito hablar contigo.

-Escucho- le dijo, desganada, y deteniendo su camino hacia las escaleras.

-Te llamaron varias veces unas amiguitas tuyas de la escuela- Helga hizo ojos al cielo, suspirando –dijeron que tenías que devolverle urgente las llamadas.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?- preguntó Helga.

-…- Bob la miró unos momentos, pensativo, y eso fue suficiente para que Helga se diera cuenta que no los recordaba, soltó un bufido de frustración.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que podré devolverles sus llamados si no anotas sus nombres!?- le gritó a su padre, cansada de que siempre, en cierta manera, saliera perdiendo en todo lo que ocurría en su familia -¿qué tal si es sobre alguna emergencia o algo así?

-No seas exagerada, Olga- replicó Bob, con voz calmada y volviendo su atención al televisor –si es urgente estoy seguro que te volverán a llamar. Y ahora, ve a preparar la cena, que Miriam llegará tarde esta noche y Olga llega cansada de su trabajo, como para que hagamos que siga ocupándose de la casa.

-¿Y yo qué?- gruñó Helga, dejando su bolso bruscamente a los pies de la escalera -¿es que acaso me la paso jugando todo el día?, ¡para que sepas, Bob, yo trabajo _y_ estudio!, algo que tu linda y perfecta Olga jamás hizo.

-Si, si, lo que digas- replicó Bob, claramente ignorando lo que Helga estaba diciendo.

Se tragó los deseos de volver a gritar de rabia, y se dirigió pateando el aire hacia la cocina. ¿En qué momento del día había pensado que deseaba volver a su casa?, ¿en qué momento pensó que podría estar tranquila en aquel lugar?

Aún murmurando barbaridades por lo bajo, se dedicó a preparar la cena. Sólo esperaba que esa noche Olga no invitara a su "novio de turno", ya que ganas de sentirse aún más sirvienta de su propia familia no tenía ganas. En cierta manera le extrañaba que continuara siendo tan popular como cuando iba a la escuela y a la universidad, pero no debía olvidar que estaba tratando con Olga Pataki, conocida, ahora actriz y, por tanto, más popular que antaño. En parte a Helga le sorprendía lo rápido que su hermana podía lograr que un hombre quedara prácticamente rendido a sus pies (aunque no duraran mucho), característica tan diferente a ella misma, tímida.

El teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, y después de unos momentos, contestó. No quería arriesgarse a que no le entregaran la llamada o que olvidaran quién era.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres tú, Helga?

No tardó en reconocer la voz, y aunque le extrañó un tanto que la llamara, se sintió un tanto contenta. Se podría decir que hacía años no recibía llamadas de Phoebe.

-¿Phoebe?- preguntó. Tenía que asegurarse.

-Sí… ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó, la rubia la notó un tanto nerviosa –supe que te escogieron como protagonista de la obra de teatro.

-¿Te lo dijo Lila?- sonrió a medias.

-Sí, nos encontramos después del curso de matemática intensiva- comentó la muchacha –se notaba también porque Megan no dejaba de hablar de ti, creo que ahora ya no quiere verte ni en pintura.

-Como si me importara lo que ella piensa- contestó Helga, riendo levemente –me tiene sin cuidado, Phoebe, ella y su amiga Rhonda.

-Como digas, Helga- suspiró Phoebe.

Siguió un silencio a las palabras de la oriental. En esos momentos Helga esperaba que la chica continuara hablando.

-Phoebe- dijo, después de unos instantes más.

-¿Si?

-Tú me llamaste, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Ah, eso…- la notó nerviosa, lo que le extrañó más aún. ¿Qué podría poner así a la chica más inteligente de su generación? –bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Según- contestó Helga, con cierta ironía –porque está bien que no conversemos tanto como antes, pero si mal no recuerdo, lo hacemos bastante seguido…

-Lo del parque…- murmuró más la oriental, como si estuviera avergonzada. Helga demoró unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y cuando lo hizo, se largó a reír, divertida.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo, entre risas que intentaba controlar -¿lo de Gerald, cierto?

-Sí, eso…

-¿Ya decidiste lo que quieres?

-Sí… aceptaré tu ayuda, Helga.

La rubia sonrió, sobre todo al notar lo que le costaba decir aquello a la otra chica. Estaba segura que Phoebe se había pasado muchísimo tiempo a un lado del teléfono, esperando a tener la valentía suficiente para atreverse a llamar por fin.

-Excelente- sonrió genuinamente Helga –Gerald va a aprender que contigo no puede jugar.

-¿Tú crees que funcione?- preguntó insegura Phoebe.

-Oh, por supuesto, descuida. Sólo necesito que me des unos cuantos días para poder hablar con mi amigo, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que aceptará ayudarnos.

-Bueno… gracias Helga…

-De nada, chica, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Si, mañana. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Al colgar, estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada. Phoebe se demoró cerca de un mes en aceptar su ayuda, ya a esas alturas Helga pensaba que no lo haría, pero para su alegría, no fue así. Sólo tenía que conversar con John e intentar convencerlo que las ayude. Estaba segura que lo haría…

* * *

_¡Ja! Te juro que ya quiero ver la cara de tu mejor amigo cuando vea a Phoebe salir con John, ya me la puedo imaginar. Espero que eso también le sirva de lección, y que se de cuenta que ella no es para el rato, ni mucho menos. ¿Quién sabe?, en una de esas el verdadero amor de Phoebe no es Gerald, sino John, y todo este tiempo hemos estado equivocados._

_Me gustaría que pudieras ver la presentación de la obra. Me encargaré de conseguirte una copia para que puedas verla… y bueno, también me gustaría que fueras don Juan Tenorio, en parte, para que recordemos un poco de nuestra infancia, aquella vez en que ambos fuimos los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta._

_Ya te dejo en paz, me está dando sueño y es bastante tarde._

_Te mando muchos besos, uno por cada kilómetro que nos separa._

_Helga G. Pataki._

Soltó un suspiro al terminar de leer, y dejó la carta a un lado, sobre la cama. Hasta esos momentos todo parecía ir bien… tanto, que a ratos estaba tentado en saltarse todas las cartas y buscar aquella que marcaba su regreso a casa, para saber qué era lo que la rubia pensaba de aquello.

Pero no, sacando aquella idea de su cabeza, cogió la siguiente carta y la abrió, continuando con su lectura.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me disculpo formalmente por la demora, pero me fui unos cuantos días a acampar con unos amigos, y bueno... ya sabe, de alguna manera hay que disfrutar las vacaciones, jajaja.**

**"Don Juan Tenorio" tiene muchas versiones, incluso con distintos nombres. La que más me gusta a mí, es la de José Zorrilla (de hecho, es una de mis obras de teatro favoritas), y por tanto, lo que Helga actúa en la audición es una parte de esa versión. Otra cosa, lo de la ayuda que le pide el señor Simmons.**

**Todo eso está inspirado en una vivencia un tanto personal. El niño que será representado sí existe, aunque yo no le hice clases, sino una amiga. Conversé algunas veces con él, intentando ayudarlo de alguna manera a que se sintiera mejor, ya que lloraba casi todo el día, pero no logramos hacer nada, ni mi amiga ni yo. Podrán encontrarlo difícil o imposible, pero ese niño hablaba de tal manera que daba la impresión de estar con un adolescente de unos 16 años en plena depresión, sin exagerar. Creo que esto ayudará a Helga a darse cuenta de lo que quiere para su vida, aún no lo sé.**

**Eso sería, creo que no se me olvida nada... Agradecimientos a Shisaky, Teddytere, Lajusa, Jak89, Loretta Mink, Isabel20, PerfectHell, Anillus, Lita Black y a Letifiesta, por sus comentarios del cap anterior.**

**Saludos!!!**


	5. Contactos

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**V. Contactos (… O cómo sacarle los dientes a Brainy)**

_Arnold…_

_No se cómo empezar a contarte lo ocurrido hoy. Creo que aún estoy un poco shockeada por todo lo que ha ocurrido… pero bueno, no quiero adelantarte nada, quizás contándote todo en orden, podré aclarar las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza._

_¿Te preguntarás si todo es bueno o malo? No podría decírtelo. Creo que es confuso… al menos a mí me ha hecho pasar por unos cuantos estados de ánimos durante el día de hoy. En fin, creo que no le doy más vueltas… Pero para que sepas…_

* * *

Helga estaba abriendo sus ojos esa mañana, cuando sintió que abrían la puerta de su cuarto. A pesar que sabía que tenía que levantarse, se tapó con las mantas la cabeza. Esa manera de despertar no era del todo agradable para ella, quizás si dormía unos cinco minutos más, podría hacer como si volvía a despertar mejorara todo.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- la voz chillona de Olga inundó el lugar.

Definitivamente ese día no había comenzado del todo bien. Mucho menos un día sábado.

-Hermanita bebé, si sigues en la cama puedes llegar tarde a la escuela- la mayor Pataki se acercó a la cama, y movió un poco a la chica. Continuó hablándole con suavidad –vamos, pequeña, tienes que levantarte, tenemos un invitado…

-¡¿A desayunar?!- Helga se sentó en la cama, mirando suspicaz a su hermana -¿a quién demonios se le ocurre invitar a alguien a desayunar?

-¿Qué tiene de malo, hermanita bebé?- preguntó de vuelta la otra, con voz inocentona –al final no importa a qué hora es la invitación, sino que se haga- Olga sonrió ampliamente –además, él se quedó en casa anoche, es obvio que tiene que desayunar antes de irse a trabajar. Hoy tenemos grabaciones también.

Helga abrió ligeramente la boca. ¿Él?...

-¿De quién demonios hablas?- le preguntó con desdén Helga, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de la cantidad de pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos -¿y por qué no me dijeron que había alguien más en la casa?, ¿qué esperan?, ¿Qué me lo encuentra cuando salga del baño después de bañarme, o algo así?

-Ayer llegaste directo a dormir, Helga, ¿qué no te acuerdas?- dijo Olga suavemente –y hablando de eso, ¿no crees que estás saliendo muy tarde de tu trabajo?, no es bueno que andes sola en la calle tan tarde.

-Oh, por favor, Olga- Helga se levantó, tratando así de finalizar la conversación con su hermana –nunca se preocuparon por eso cuando era niña, no me vengas a llamar la atención ahora…- caminó a su closet, buscando la ropa que utilizaría ese día –además, es mí elección, ese es el horario que puedo tomar.

-Está bien que quieras trabajar, eso dice mucho de ti- replicó Olga, con voz preocupada –pero recuerdas que tienes clases, no es bueno que te mates tanto… puedes enfermarte.

-Olga, para estudiar tranquila necesito tener el dinero- dijo Helga, mirando con seriedad a su hermana –así que no insistas, no voy a dejar de trabajar, ni tampoco me cambiaré de lugar. Estás loca si crees que tan sólo lo pueda considerar. Ahora, tengo que ir a bañarme, antes de ir al ensayo de la obra tengo que pasar a ver a un amigo.

Helga dejó a su hermana sola en el cuarto, sin sentir un dejo de culpabilidad. Su ideal de mañana ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de cruzarse con ella siquiera, pero tenía que admitir que no todo podía ser tan bueno, y mucho menos si es que Olga y ella vivían bajo el mismo techo.

En fin, conoció al invitado cuando bajó a desayunar, después de su ducha. A la mesa estaban sus padres, Olga, y el tipo. Helga lo quedó mirando con desdén, y él le devolvió una sonrisa que a cualquier chica le hubiera parecido encantadora… a cualquier chica, menos a ella.

-Por fin bajaste, niña- dijo Bob, comenzando a comer sin siquiera esperar a que Helga se sentara –ya estaba harto de tener que esperarte.

-Me extraña que lo hicieras…- murmuró Helga, algo molesta por el comentario, y sentándose por fin.

-Helga, saluda a nuestro invitado- le dijo Miriam, soltando una risita tonta. Helga la quedó mirando de reojo, extrañada por su actitud, y luego miró al otro, que estaba a un lado de Olga.

-Así que tú eres la tan nombrada Helga- sonrió él –encantado de conocerte, soy James Farrel.

-Igualmente…- Helga comenzó a comer de manera bastante huraña -¿de dónde conoces a Olga?

-Somos compañeros de trabajo- contestó él –soy actor, al igual que ella… esta vez tenemos un libreto demasiado complicado, por eso nos quedamos hasta tarde ensayando anoche y tuve que quedarme aquí con tu familia…- dijo él, y Helga lo quedó mirando con cara de "¿a quién le importa?"

-Oh, James- dijo Olga, sonriendo feliz –no tienes idea lo buena actriz que Helga es…

-¿De verdad?- él la miró interesado, y a Helga esa mirada no la convenció del todo -¿estás en el taller de teatro de tu escuela?

-Sí, pero no fue porque quisiera- contestó la chica, bruscamente –fue un castigo.

-No seas humilde, Helga- le pidió Olga –fue capaz de interpretar a Julieta perfectamente con sólo nueve años, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Eso es genial…

-Sí, sí, como digan- gruñó Helga, poniéndose de pie –ya es tarde, no alcanzo a desayunar con ustedes. Nos vemos después.

Antes que alguien alcanzara a replicarle, Helga ya se había alejado de ellos. Prefería comerse algo de camino a la tienda de Bob, que seguir con ellos aparentando en frente del invitado ser una familia feliz. Pasó a una pastelería y compró dos pastelitos, y se dirigió hacia la tienda de su padre.

Después de unos minutos, entró a la tienda, que había crecido bastante durante los pasados años… al menos la tienda había mejorado bastante en cuanto a su decoración.

-Helga, que sorpresa verte por acá- John le sonrió cuando la vio entrar. Era realmente extraño que la tienda fuera visitada por la menor de las hijas del dueño.

-Hola John- sonrió Helga -¿cómo va el negocio?

-Andando, como siempre- contestó el muchacho -¿a qué se debe tu visita?, porque supongo que no vienes a ver a tu papá. En todo caso, no está aquí.

-Lo sé, por eso decidí venir hoy- contestó Helga, entrando –tengo que pedirte un favor, traje unos pastelitos que compré en el camino, para que los comamos mientras conversamos.

-Ah…- John la miró con suspicacia –si me lo pides de esa manera, ¿puedo suponer que saldré algo perjudicado en tu propuesta?

-Nah, no es para tanto- dijo la otra, soltando una risita -¿está abierta la oficina de Bob?, podríamos conversar ahí, no creo que a esta hora llegue mucha gente.

-Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es tu padre- se encogió de hombros John, acercando una silla al mesón –la única que tiene una copia de la llave de la oficia es tu hermana Olga, y creo que es sólo porque es Olga… difícilmente te entregaría una a ti, aunque te diga como ella.

-Lo sé, y no es algo que me quite el sueño- se encogió de hombros Helga –Bob siempre ha sido especial conmigo, ya no me preocupa. Además, no tengo intenciones de trabajar en este lugar…

-Y entiendo perfectamente la razón…- suspiró John -¡ah, qué rico!, ya me dio hambre, y eso que desayuné…

Mientras comían conversaban amenamente. Helga consideraba a John uno de sus amigos, junto con Lila… y a Phoebe, a pesar que no eran tan cercanas como antes. Como era de esperarse, ambos se conocieron cuando él estaba postulando como vendedor en la tienda de su padre. Por esos días Helga tenía que ir diariamente a la tienda, ya que por diferentes razones Olga la hacía llevar objetos o papeles que estaban en casa, y como ella estaba de vacaciones, pues… la chica fue testigo de lo bruto que podía llegar a ser Bob con sus empleados.

Así que más por lástima que por otra cosa, Helga iba casi a diario a ver a John, principalmente para aconsejarlo sobre ciertas mañas que tenían Bob y Olga. Agradecido (y desesperado por cómo era su jefe), llegó a anotar lo que Helga le decía. Esa ayuda fue suficiente par que ambos comenzaran a hacerse más cercano. De hecho, de vez en cuando salían juntos durante las noches…

-Me compraste pastelitos y los comiste conmigo- dijo John, después de un rato – aún no me dices qué es lo que haces aquí… ¿cuál es el favor que me quieres pedir?

-Todo depende de una posible respuesta… ¿aún estás soltero?

John abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sí, era verdad que Helga era extraña en alguna de sus ideas, pero de ahí a pensar que pudiera preguntarle si tenía novia… era algo que no se lo esperaba para nada.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, a pesar que había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta.

-No necesito repetirte, me entendiste completamente bien- contestó Helga -¿cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó él, suspicaz –porque no creo que quieras que sea tu novio.

-No mío- contestó simplemente Helga, el otro la miró más confundido aún (si es que se podía) –escucha. Digamos que tengo una amiga que necesita a un voluntario que quiera sacarle celos al chico que le gusta, y como me pidió a mí que le ayudara, pues pensé en ti.

-¿Estás loca?, yo no quiero eso…

-Vamos, si no es tan mala, además, Phoebe es bastante bonita- dijo simplemente Helga, continuando comiendo –y un amor de persona, además. Te va a caer bien…

-Oye, ¿y si él quiere pelear conmigo o algo así?

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de Gerald. Tu integridad física estará completamente a salvo, si quieres te lo doy firmado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mostrar un cierto interés en ella, nada más.

-¿Y qué es lo que gano?

-¿Qué más quieres ganar, aparte de salir con Phoebe?- le preguntó Helga, simulando cierto escándalo –no seas ambicioso, confórmate con eso…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?- gruñó John, mirando con desdén a Helga.

-Que eres mi amigo y que tienes un corazón de oro, por supuesto- Helga sonrió con diversión, poniendo, a la vez, ojitos de cachorrito herido -¿nos vas a ayudar, cierto?, no tienes idea de lo que sufre mi amiga por el desgraciado de Gerald, si aceptaras ella sería muy feliz, porque así el idiota se daría cuenta que ella _no_ lo está esperando, ¿entiendes el punto?

-Sí, creo…- contestó John, inseguro –pero…

-¿Vas a seguir negándote, a pesar de los ricos pastelitos que comimos?- sonrió Helga –vamos, John… no será nada malo, ¿sabes? Tómalo como una buena acción de tu parte. ¿Aceptas?

-… Oh, está bien…- Helga soltó un gritito de alegría –pero que te quede claro que lo hago sólo porque tú me ayudaste mucho aquí, ¿entiendes? Espero que tu amiga sea simpática…

-Lo es, es de las chicas más agradables que podrías conocer, de verdad- Helga se puso de pie –estoy segura que ambos se llevarán excelente.

-Más te vale, ¿eh, Pataki?

Ambos se despidieron y Helga se fue a la escuela, ya que pronto comenzarían los ensayos de la obra, y ya no quería que le volvieran a llamar la atención porque llegaba tarde. Al menos, pensaba, algo bueno había salido de su visita matutina: John había aceptado ayudarla con Phoebe. Cuando llegara a su casa, durante la tarde, la llamaría para avisarle de lo que había ocurrido.

Caminó sin mucho apuro, demorándose un poco en llegar. Se dirigió inmediatamente al auditorio al hacerlo, encontrándose con todos sus compañeros de la obra de teatro…

* * *

-Arnold…

El muchacho saltó, mirando con sobresalto a su madre, que se asomaba por la puerta.

-Mamá, me asustaste…- murmuró él. Stella estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada -¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Decirte que tienes teléfono- contestó la mujer –es Gerald. Dice que necesita hablar contigo urgente. Si me preguntas, se nota bastante desesperado.

"Para variar" pensó Arnold, soltando un suspiro. Desde que había vuelto de San Lorenzo su amigo tenía constantes ataques de histeria, y la razón era sólo una: Phoebe. Antes le daba un poco de lástima lo que le pasaba a Gerald, pero como había leído lo que en verdad había pasado por esos años, la verdad era que pensaba que se lo merecía.

-Dile que ahora no puedo atenderlo- contestó Arnold, volviendo la mirada hacia la carta que tenía en sus manos –inventa algo, que estoy enfermo y me fui a dormir, o algo así.

-Está bien, si eso quieres…- Stella se encogió de hombros, y miró con interés a su hijo. Desde que había vuelto de ver a Eleanor, actuaba de manera bastante peculiar -¿está todo bien, Arnold?, te notas bastante nervioso.

-Estoy bien- contestó él –sólo estoy un poco ocupado, nada más.

-Bien… le diré a Gerald que mejor te cuente sus problemas mañana en la escuela, que ahora no te sientes bien.

-Sí, gracias mamá- contestó el rubio, volviendo su mirada hacia la carta.

No le costó demasiado volver a ubicarse en la carta, y así poder continuar leyendo.

* * *

Helga estaba enterrada casi en el asiento del auditorio, brazos cruzados. Estaban ensayando la primera parte de la obra, cuando Don Juan y su amigo Don Luis se encuentran y conversan sobre las conquistas que habían tenido durante el último año. Albert, que hacía del segundo, en esos momentos le contaba a Brainy lo que había hecho.

La chica mientras más veía la obra, menos podía entender por qué razón habían dejado a Brainy de protagonista. Sabía que había que darles oportunidades a todos los muchachos, pero Helga aún no podía creer que lo hubieran dejado a él. Era increíble… lo bueno, eso sí, que al menos no respiraba de la misma manera que cuando eran niños…

-Helga- Lila se sentó a su lado, sonriendo con diversión. Ella había logrado el papel de Ana, quién era la prometida de Don Luis -¿por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿No te parece suficiente razón estar aquí en contra de mi voluntad?- preguntó Helga, con cierto desdén –además, y no es por nada, pero el papel que me tocó no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Puede que en personalidad no sean parecidas, pero al menos en algo sí coinciden: las dos están enamoradas, ¿no te parece bello?

Antes que Helga pudiera contestar cualquier barbaridad, el profesor de teatro llamó su atención, llamando a Helga al escenario.

-No viene eso- gruñó Helga, poniéndose de pie.

-Me interesa ensayar tus escenas con Brainy- contestó Biece, sin hacer mayor caso de sus quejas –tienen que mejorar los dos, no se nota mucha conexión entre ambos, y eso no convence…

-¿Qué escena quiere?- preguntó Brainy, y no había que negar que se notaba más que encantado, lo que contrastaba perfectamente con lo malhumorada que se sentía la rubia, lo que por cierto, no se molestaba en disimular.

-Ehm… quiero el encuentro en el claustro- contestó Biece –empiecen cuando quieran.

Lo bueno, según Helga, era que no le costaba interpretar a Inés (lo que no quería decir que se sintiera tan identificada, como pasaba con Julieta cuando era niña). Con cada línea que decía, podía notar cómo Biece sonreía complacido, sobre todo porque Brainy actuaba bastante bien, y en cierta manera, mientras más actuaban, mejor se veían los dos.

Fue así que, mientras actuaban, Brainy sólo tenía una idea en su cabeza, y buscaba intensamente en qué momento podría hacerlo. Como Helga se veía muy concentrada mientras actuaba, no notaba la insistencia con que Brainy la observaba (o si lo hacía, pensaba que era por la actuación, como ese era un acto bastante romántico)

Fue así que, disimuladamente y mientras recitaba su parte, Brainy tomó la mano de Helga con suavidad. Ella continuó actuando, sin prestar atención al gesto. Fue así que, en un momento en que ella no le ponía la mayor atención, él fue mucho más rápido que ella, acercándose rápidamente.

La besó en la boca.

Todo el lugar quedó en el más absoluto silencio, hasta los que no tenían nada que ver observaban todo con la boca abierta, sin creerlo. Helga, que durante unos momentos no reaccionó, se alejó de su compañero, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El silencio inundó el lugar, la atención concentrada más que nada en Helga, que aún no salía de su sorpresa. Lo que lo hizo, finalmente, fue ver la sonrisa de Brainy, entre burlesca y divertida. Furiosa, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

PAF.

Le dio un golpe que dejó tumbado al pobre muchacho. Helga estaba tan furiosa que le hubiera gustado continuar golpeándolo, pero por supuesto, Biece la detuvo.

-¡Helga, detente!- le gritó, corriendo hacia el escenario -¿por qué lo golpeaste?, ¿sabías que te pueden suspender por eso?

-¡Me importa un soberano rábano que me suspendan!- gritó enojada la rubia -¡Es su culpa por besarme!

-Quizás pensó que venía en la obra…- dijo Biece, Helga soltó la carcajada.

-¡Sí, claro!- la chica se cruzó de brazos –eso lo dice porque no lo besó a usted.

Biece soltó un suspiro, sin saber si retar a Brainy por lo que hizo (cuando despertara, por supuesto), o a Helga, por su violenta reacción.

* * *

_Lo que a Brainy le pasó se lo merecía, ¿¡cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso!? ¡al único que había besado era a ti, y ahora a ese imbécil que se quiso aprovechar!. El profesor, después del incidente, terminó con el ensayo, a Brainy tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería, pero se lo tiene bien merecido, ¿no crees?_

_Ja, me da risa el sólo pensar en la cara que pondrá Gerald cuando vea a John con Phoebe. Definitivamente ese es el problema de tu amigo, piensa que ella siempre estará dispuesta para él, esperándolo, pero cuando comience a darse cuenta que no es tan así… ah, sonrío de sólo imaginarlo._

_Te mando, como siempre, millones de besos…uno por cada pestañeo que hagas._

_Con cariño, Helga Pataki._

* * *

**Holas!**

**Ehm... bueno, sí, me he demorado bastante, pero como dice una amiga, la señorita inspiración se fue de vacaciones durante unas cuantas semanas, y pues, como que recién se ha decidido a volver. Espero poder escribir más rápido, lo intentaré.**

**Saludos a todos los que siguen el fic, en especial, Letifiesta, Isabel20, Perfecthell, Teddytere, Anillus, Hikaruchiba, Amane13. **

**Byes!!!**


	6. Segundas Intenciones

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**VI. Segundas intenciones.**

_Hola Arnold:_

_¿Cómo estás?, espero que súper bien con tu familia… bueno, estoy segura que sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que el intento de hogar que tengo que aguantar cada día. Puede que me salgas con eso que quizás yo también tengo algo de culpa por todo lo que ocurre en casa, pero vamos, por alguna vez en tu vida, ¿te podrías poner en mí lugar?_

_En fin, pasando a un tema mucho más interesante (aunque cualquier tema es mucho más interesante que Bob, Miriam y Olga), ¿recuerdas que habíamos quedado con John y Phoebe para salir juntos y presentarlos?, te cuento que todo ha salido a la perfección… ya están completamente de acuerdo en qué van a hacer, ¡comienzan esta misma semana! Espero, de verdad, poder estar presente la primera vez que Gerald los vea… sacaría fotos de su cara para mostrártelas, pero seguramente hará demasiado obvio todo el plan…_

_Bueno, y tal como siempre ha sido mi vida, te cuento que tengo otro gran problema… ¿recuerdas que te conté del nuevo novio de Olga?..._

* * *

-Helga…- la voz fue suave durante algunos momentos, como también lo fue el movimiento que sintió sobre su hombro -¡Helga!, ¡despierta!

-No… cinco minutos más- la chica, en vez de abrir los ojos, sólo dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a su despertador humano

–Helga, en serio, despierta de una vez, tienes cinco minutos para levantarte.

-¿Para qué?- gruñó la rubia –hoy es sábado, Olga, si quiero puedo dormir hasta las dos de la tarde…

-Recuerda que quedaste con el señor Simmons en un rato- replicó Olga, insistente –levántate, Helga, no vayas a llegar tarde, eso no será bueno para tu imagen.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando su rostro sobre la almohada durante algunos momentos. Normalmente no le costaba mucho levantarse, pero el trabajo le estaba pasando la cuenta, sobre todo los sábados en las mañanas, ya que el día anterior tenía que quedarse hasta pasada la media noche en el restaurante, por la afluencia de público que tenía.

Bufó, sentándose y sintiendo que sus ojos le picaban por el sueño. De buena manera hubiera cancelado su encuentro con el señor Simmons, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era mayor en ella, sobre todo después de conocer al niño en problemas de la clase de su profesor de primaria. Era cerrado, sí, pero de alguna manera Helga había podido lograr acercarse a él, aunque no de una manera muy ortodoxa…

Quizás de alguna manera se había visto reflejada en él. Había llegado la tarde de algún viernes a la última clase del señor Simmons y, presentándose como posible ayudante, observó casi toda la clase al famoso niño, llamado Edgard Bornemann. El niño se sentaba en el centro del salón, y se dedicaba, al igual que ella a su edad, a molestar a sus compañeros. Helga sonreía levemente al ver en él a ella misma, sólo que unos cuantos años antes, lanzando papelitos con saliva, lanzando bromas y molestando más de la cuenta al profesor Simmons, quien como castigo por su mal comportamiento, le dijo que se quedaría en retención ese mismo día.

Helga sabía que eso era para que ella pudiera hablar con él, así que en parte lo agradeció, más que nada porque no tendría que inventar ella una excusa para retenerlo más del tiempo debido. Fue así que, después que todos los demás niños dejaran el salón, ella y Edgard se quedaron solos en el lugar, ya que Simmons se excusó con ellos que tenía que ir a hablar con el director.

Helga inició una conversación casual con Edgard, quien en un primer momento le contestaba a regañadientes, notándose que lo que deseaba era irse de ahí o que ella lo dejara solo. Dándose cuenta que siendo amable y hablando de temas agradables no era un buen camino para llegar a él, decidió hacer un giro en la conversación.

Agradecía que Simmons no estuviera ahí, ya que el comenzar un tipo de "competencia" con un niño, sobre quién era el mejor bromista, no hubiera sido aprobado por el que fuera su profesor de primaria. Vamos, con eso lo animaba más a que continuara con su actitud más o menos rebelde hacia sus demás compañeros y profesor. Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, su plan funcionó.

Para cuando Simmons volvió de "hablar" con el director (aunque Helga no estaba segura si era verdad o no), ambos ya estaban riéndose como pocas veces. La rubia se dio cuenta que Edgard, dentro de su mala actitud, era un chico muy simpático.

-Muy bien, gracias por quedarte con él, Helga- dijo Simmons, tratando de disimular la gran sonrisa que tenía –ya puedes irte, Edgard, y espero que este castigo te ayude a pensar mejor en cómo te portas con tus compañeros.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- contestó Edgard, tomando su bolso y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Fue así que conoció al famoso Edgard, y después de algunos encuentros en la escuela, en que Helga iba a "ayudar" a Simmons, había podido conversar más con él, llegando al punto que accediera a ir a la escuela el sábado en la mañana. Tomó un ligero desayuno, agradeciendo que el actual novio de Olga no estuviera en la casa ese día, y salió camino a la escuela.

Esa mañana lo encontró en uno de los columpios, pensativo, y él sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando Helga se sentó en el columpio que estaba a un lado. Él la quedó mirando, y luego volvió su mirada al suelo.

-¿Estás hace mucho rato aquí?- le preguntó Helga, tratando de poner algún tema. En ocasiones le ocurría eso, que pensaba que había logrado algún avance, pero la otra vez que se veían no se notaba –lamento haberme demorado, pero me dormí un poco tarde anoche, ya sabes, por el trabajo…

-Mm…- fue lo único que escuchó del niño, que continuaba mirando al suelo, moviendo un poco más el columpio. Helga esta vez se quedó en silencio, moviéndose también, esperando a que él se decidiera a hablar, se decidió a ser paciente… sabía que era difícil hablar sobre los sentimientos. Ella todavía no podía hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaron como si fueran horas, y si bien Helga deseaba preguntar, se mordía la lengua para evitarlo. Dejaría que él se decidiera a hablar, todo a su tiempo.

Todo a su tiempo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Helga?- preguntó de pronto Edgard, mirando con cierta timidez que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él –pensé que vendrías ayer a vernos.

-No pude, tuve que trabajar horas extras- contestó la rubia, tratando que su sonrisa no se notara –tenía ganas de venir, ya sabes, es una costumbre… y contestando tu pregunta… he estado bien, dentro de todo. Ya sabes cómo es mi vida…

-Sí…

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?, no me digas que el señor Simmons volvió a castigarte…- sintió que Edgard soltó una pequeña risita -qué injusto es a veces, ¿cierto?, conmigo también lo era, por eso te entiendo a la perfección.

-Por cualquier cosa que pasa en el salón piensa que fui yo- continuó Edgard, más animado –y me amenaza con que le va a decir a mi papá que me porto mal…

-¿Alguna vez ha llamado a tu papá?- le preguntó Helga, tratando de recordar si es que alguna vez Simmons lo había hecho con ella. Pareciera que no, lo más seguro porque su profesor sabía que era inútil hablar con ellos sobre su hija menor, así que no perdía el tiempo.

-No… menos mal, porque estoy seguro que papá se enojaría conmigo- contestó Edgard, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo –es bueno que el profesor no sea tan malo…

-Sí, muy bueno…- sonrió a medias Helga -¿y cómo están las cosas en tu familia, eh?

-Ayer llamó mi mamá- contestó Edgard, frunciendo levemente el ceño –escuché que mi papá le gritaba por teléfono- Helga asintió levemente, en silencio. Entendió que era por eso que el niño estaba tan silencio cuando llegó… lo más seguro es que sus padres habían discutido, y al menos su padre no se había cuidado ante la posibilidad que el niño lo escuchara.

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo que hablaron?- le preguntó Helga. Después de unos momentos, Edgard asintió -¿quieres hablar de eso?

-Mi mamá quiere que me vaya con él- contestó Edgard, bajito –y mi papá no quiere. Escuché que decía algo de un abogado, aunque no entiendo para qué… ¿tú si lo sabes, Helga?

La rubia se sintió un poco incómoda por algunos momentos, y sintió algo de tristeza por su pequeño amigo. La separación fue algo que nunca tuvo que soportar en su familia, pero en más de una ocasión, siendo niña, pensó que sería una buena alternativa para ver si sus padres lograban cambiar en algo su actitud hacia ella. Por supuesto, que eso nunca ocurrió.

-Creo que eso deberías hablarlo con tu papá- le dijo Helga –así pueden tener las cosas entre ustedes, y saber qué es lo que quiere tu mamá…

-Pero si papá no me quiso contar anoche que le pregunté, no creo que quiera hacerlo ahora, Helga…

-Exígele- replicó ella –el tema con su madre también te interesa, dile que no debería excluirte sólo porque piensa que no tienes edad.

-Sí, eso creo que haré…- Edgard dejó pasar unos momentos y luego miró sonriente a Helga -¿sabes lo que le hice a Renate el jueves?

Helga no podía evitar reírse cada vez que escuchaba las historias de Edgard. Era tan imaginativo en sus bromas como ella misma lo fue alguna vez, siendo niña. Sabía que Edgard hacía todo eso para descargar su frustración y problemas con su familia (en realidad, por su madre). Sabía, también, que el niño era muy inteligente (no tenía tan malas calificaciones como ella), y también sabía que la costumbre de molestar a todos a su alrededor difícilmente se le quitaría en unos cuantos días. Sólo esperaba que Simmons también lo comprendiera.

Estuvo con él durante más de una hora. Después de conversar un poco sobre las bromas que había hecho a sus compañeros durante las clases (y los castigos que Simmons le había dado por eso) Helga lo invitó a tomar un helado, y luego lo fue a dejar a su casa. Le gustaba estar con ese niño, y aunque en un primer momento pensó que se arrepentiría por haber aceptado ayudar a Simmons, poco a poco se sentía más encariñada con él.

Después de dejar al niño en su casa, con su padre, se dirigió a la propia. Iría a almorzar y después tendría que juntarse con Phoebe y John. Ellos ya se habían conocido, y no se llevaban para nada mal, pero al menos su amiga no se sentía tan segura como para juntarse con él solos. Además, que la verdadera intención de ella no era que sus amigos se enamoraran, sino simplemente hacer pasar un mal rato a Gerald, a ver si así aprendía la lección.

A penas llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que su familia ya había almorzado. No se sintió para nada ofendida por ello, al contrario, se sintió tranquila, más que nada porque podría almorzar a su propio ritmo, sin tener que soportar compañía desagradable para ella. Se sirvió un poco de la comida que había (como Olga estaba en casa, las comidas eran sagradas y en abundancia… una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía el que Olga estuviera viviendo con ellos) y la metió al horno, esperando que se calentara.

Leía una revista mientras esperaba que estuviera listo, y después, se sentó en el mesón a almorzar. Sus padres seguramente no estaban, ya que habían tomado la costumbre de salir los días sábados a cualquier parte, durante todo el día. No era malo, más que nada porque no tenía que soportarlos y podía sentarse horas enteras a ver televisión en el sofá, sin tener nadie que la molestara.

-Oh, Helga, ¿en qué momento llegaste?- Olga entró en esos momentos, seguida por James, su novio -¿por qué no me avisaste?

-Normalmente no estás los sábados- gruñó Helga, algo fastidiada –por eso, pensé que estarías paseando con James.

-Bueno, ya casi nos vamos- dijo Olga, y luego miró a su novio –amor, espérame unos momentos, ya vuelvo.

-Como digas, querida- contestó melosamente James, y Helga hizo ojos al cielo, aburrida, y volvió su mirada a la revista que tenía al frente. Seguramente era mucho más entretenida que lo que estaba viendo de los otros dos.

Sacó la comida del horno y se sentó, continuando comiendo e ignorando completamente a James, que la miraba fijamente y sonriendo con burla. Helga no lo soportaba, sobre todo porque siempre se comportaba de esa manera con ella… sólo la incomodaba.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme?- gruñó la rubia, después de unos minutos –hay cosas mucho más interesantes que yo en esta casa, y no están en la cocina.

-¿Acaso te pusiste nerviosa, Helga?- preguntó James, sonriendo más aún.

-No- mintió Helga –pero no me gusta que me miren mientras como, mucho menos tú.

-¿Por qué tanto rechazo conmigo?- preguntó él, después de unos momentos –que yo sepa, no te he hecho nada… al contrario, me caes bien, te encuentro bonita, y…

Helga dejó de comer, mirándolo con su rostro pintado de seriedad, tratando de ver si es que hablaba en serio o no. Se encontró con sus ojos, los cuales se notaban la picardía. Se sintió más nerviosa aún, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Helga, pensando seriamente si continuar con eso o no.

-¿Te extraña tanto que alguien te diga que eres bonita?

-No- contestó toscamente la rubia, alejándose de él sin terminar su comida –me extraña que el novio de mi hermana me lo diga, y con ese tono, además…

-¿Cuál tono?- preguntó nuevamente James, acercándose más a ella. Helga pensó seriamente si debía golpearlo, tal como había hecho con Brainy durante uno de sus ensayos de la obra de teatro –creo que todo lo estás inventando, Helga… estás viendo cosas que no son.

-Aléjate- gruñó Helga, con el ceño fruncido. Al notar que el otro hacía lo contrario, se separó de él de un empujón -¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Es que acaso no lo imaginas?- dijo él, volviendo a acercarse –pensé que eras más inteligente, Helga, al menos mucho más que tu hermana.

Tan sorprendida que estaba, que por unos momentos no pudo reaccionar, quedándose completamente quieta y sin moverse, a pesar de la cercanía que él tenía con ella. Su boca estaba entreabierta, mostrando claramente que estaba muy cerca del shock. Para su mayor desgracia, James se veía completamente complacido por cómo estaba ella.

-¿A dónde quedó tu valentía, Helga G. Pataki?- se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¡Ya volví!- Olga entró en esos momentos, pero para desgracia de Helga (o quizás no tanto) James ya estaba lo bastante lejos de ella como para levantar alguna sospecha –ahora estoy lista, James, podemos irnos. Vamos- Olga continuó con su camino hacia la puerta de salida, y después de mirar a Helga divertido, James la siguió.

Helga se quedó de pie, nerviosa. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, no tenía idea qué podía querer James con ella (aunque con su actitud le había dejado bastante claro)… y lo peor era que todo eso confirmaba las sospechas que ella tenía desde que lo había conocido.

La chica había notado que James la miraba demasiado, sobre todo cuando Olga no estaba presente (o alguno de sus padres), a tal punto que normalmente la ponía muy nerviosa estar con él. Más que nada por eso no le gustaba estar presente cuando él estaba en casa… pero como pasaba casi todos los días allá, era realmente difícil poder evitarlo.

No quiso seguir comiendo, dejó su plato en el mesón y salió de la casa, pensando. ¿Qué podría hacer respecto a James?, lo único que se le ocurría era contárselo a Olga, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su hermana… ¿le creería?... lo más seguro era que sí, después de todo, era su hermana… pero aún así…

-¡Hola, Helga!- la voz de John la sacó de sus pensamientos. Iba camino al parque, pero se encontraron en el camino, y aunque trató de disimularlo, él se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo le ocurría -¿te pasa algo?

-Eh… no estoy segura- contestó ella, y después de unos momentos de pensarlo, decidió contárselo a su amigo, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el lugar en que se encontrarían con Phoebe. A medida que su historia avanzaba, la cara de John iba cambiando, notándose cada vez más molesto.

-¿Y no hiciste nada?- le preguntó él, notablemente molesto -¿por qué eres valiente en los momentos menos indicados?, tendrías que haberle dado una buena patada en los…

-¡Phoebe!- el grito de Helga detuvo a la mitad la frase de John, quien después de lo que la rubia le había contado no se notaba muy contento -¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias- contestó la oriental, y miró levemente a John –¿todo bien?

-Sí, claro- el otro forzó una sonrisa –no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema contigo, Phoebe.

-Bien.

Caminaron por el parque por un rato, conversando. Estaban comenzando a armar su plan de acción, como que John iría a buscar a Phoebe a la escuela algunos de sus días libres, salidas a almorzar, a tomar helados y cosas así. Helga estaba que se largaba a reír con sólo imaginar las caras que seguramente Gerald pondría cada vez que los vería juntos.

-Lo que importa es que Gerald los vea, sin que sea demasiado obvio- decía Helga, de lo más animada. Parecía haber olvidado todo el problema que había tenido con James horas antes –ya verás, Phoebe, muy pronto verás que se dejará de idioteces y será sincero contigo.

-Sí…- la chica no parecía del todo segura -¿Están seguros que funcionará?

Helga y John se miraron, y después de unos momentos, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno, pero tienes que ver el lado positivo- sonrió John, después de ver la cara de Phoebe por su respuesta –al menos lo pasarás bien.

Finalmente Phoebe también sonrió, cediendo y relajándose un poco más. Después de estar unos minuto más con ellos, la chica se excusó, diciendo que tenía que estudiar para un examen que tendría en la semana. Los otros dos se quedaron solos, conversando durante un rato más, Helga buscando consejo en su amigo sobre lo que hacer con James…

* * *

_¿Qué piensas tú?, ¿debería decírselo a Olga? Eso fue lo que John me dijo, y en parte tengo razón, pero no se por qué me da miedo la posible reacción que Olga y mis padres puedan tener. Sin querer, recuerdo lo que el primer novio de Olga me dijo (¿te acuerdas de él?, ese mentiroso que quería casarse con mi hermana)… creo que nunca te lo conté… _

_Me dijo que ellos nunca me creerían, porque sabían que yo sentía envidia por Olga y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla infeliz. Quizás tenía razón, porque si no fuera porque tenía pruebas de que era un mentiroso, yo creo que no les hubiera contado…_

_En fin, te estaré contando cómo me va con eso, y cómo le va a Phoebe con John. ¿Te imaginas si esos dos terminan enamorándose?, creo que eso sería lo más divertido y extraño que pudiera ocurrir. Pero te digo, que si Gerald no logra reaccionar después de esto, no culparía a Phoebe de que intentara buscar a otro chico con el que estar, y no te miento si te digo que John es un buen muchacho, sobre todo para ella._

_Muchos besos para ti, te extraño un montón._

_Helga Pataki._

* * *

**_Ehhh, después de un buen tiempo sin escribir, ¡actualización!, jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... estoy intentando ponerme al día con mis fics, así que espero poder tener otro capítulo muy pronto._**

**_Gracias a Letifiesta, Anillus, Teddytere, Caro y a Selene Nekoi, por sus comentarios._**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	7. Lugar Seguro

**Capítulo VII. Lugar Seguro.**

_Te puedo decir que hoy fue un día un tanto… extraño, por llamarlo de alguna manera._

_Empezando, agradezco a Quien Sea que Bob no haya aceptado la proposición de Olga que James viniera a vivir con nosotros. Está bien que llevan algunos meses saliendo, pero eso no significa mucho para Bob. Creo que pocas veces he estado tan de acuerdo con él, aunque no por sentir algún aprecio especial ni celos por Olga (como estoy segura que es el caso de Bob), pero sí por mi propia seguridad. Aún no se cuándo le voy a decir a mi querida hermana que su novio de turno me molesta._

_Pareciera que John tiene razón, sólo soy valiente con las personas equivocadas. Sé que mi amigo tiene un ojo puesto en el asunto, pero ya me está incomodando un poco hablar del tema con él… me da la impresión que en cualquier momento irá a golpear a James en donde más le duela, y aunque se lo merezca, no me gustaría que perdiera el trabajo en la tienda de Bob, porque sé que lo necesita._

_En fin, pasando a temas más interesantes y que tienen que ver con el mismo John, no tienes idea quién se acercó a hablar conmigo hoy, en la escuela…_

_

* * *

_

Helga estaba frente a su casillero, sacando los materiales para la clase que tendría ese día. Se sentía muy cansada y las ganas de bostezar eran permanentes. Definitivamente el trabajar tanto y tener que estudiar para sacar notas medianamente decentes la estaban agotando más de lo que ella había pensado en un primer momento. Lástima que no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades dejar alguna de aquellas dos actividades.

En fin, estaba sacando su cuaderno, cuando cerraron la puerta. En un primer momento, asustada, pensó en la suerte que había tenido por no tener su mano ahí, no quería ni pensar en el posible dolor que significaría eso. Pero después de unos momentos, pasado ya el susto, volvió a recobrar su sentido común, y con eso, los deseos de matar al imprudente que había hecho eso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gruñó, y aunque se sorprendió de ver a Gerald a su lado, no lo demostró. Sabía qué era lo que él deseaba hablar, por lo que no debía flaquear, para que él no notara la trampa en todo el tema de John y Phoebe -¿tienes ganas de quedarte sin dientes?

-Tus amenazas ya no me intimidan, Pataki- replicó Gerald, seriamente –sólo quiero hablar una cosa contigo, nada más.

-Pues tendrás que aguantar, porque yo no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Helga, cerrando su casillero y caminando por el pasillo, sonriendo por dentro.

-Espera- Gerald llegó a su lado, y la detuvo tomándola del brazo –acá no se trata de si tu quieres o no hablar conmigo, Pataki. Quiero saber quién es ese idiota que le presentaste a Phoebe, y por qué ellos pasan tanto tiempo juntos.

-¿idiota?, yo no le he presentado ningún idiota- Helga se soltó del moreno, y se puso en frente de él con actitud desafiante. Los que estaban alrededor de ellos los miraban con curiosidad, daba la impresión que en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelearse a golpes –lo que hice fue presentarle a un amigo, y aunque no lo creas, ha demostrado tener muchas más neuronas que tú.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!- casi gritó Gerald, perdiendo la paciencia. Él nunca había golpeado a alguna chica, pero siempre había pensado que Helga se merecía unos buenos golpes para que aprendiera a comportarse. Y la verdad era que no le importaba si era quien se los daba, de hecho, lo agradecería, hacía mucho tiempo que lo deseaba.

-Lo que escuchaste, imbécil- replicó Helga –y si tienes tantos deseos de saber de John, ve y pregúntale a Phoebe, ella te puede decir muchas más cosas de él que yo, te lo puedo asegurar- decir que la rubia no disfrutaba con las caras que ponía Gerald, es mentir. A pesar que por fuera se notaba enojada, por dentro reía de buena manera.

-No te pases de lista, Pataki- dijo Gerald –quiero saber si ellos son novios, los he visto muchas veces juntos, y…- se detuvo, pensando que estaba dando demasiada información innecesaria en esos momentos. Pudo notar perfectamente la burla en los ojos de Helga y eso, por supuesto, lo enfureció más aún.

-¿Y qué?, ¿los viste besándose?- preguntó con ironía ella –por favor, que yo sepa, Phoebe está libre, ella puede estar con quien quiera. En ninguna parte tiene algo que diga que pertenece a alguien, mucho menos a ti.

-Ese no es el punto- gruñó Gerald, sintiéndose incómodo por las palabras de la rubia, después de todo, tenía razón –me preocupo por ella, incluso más que tú.

-Tú no te preocupas por ella- replicó Helga, bruscamente –si lo hicieras no la hubieras dañado tanto. ¿A quién tratabas de impresionar con las novias semanales que tenías?, ¿a Phoebe? Para que sepas, lo único que hacías era alejarla de ti.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Sé lo suficiente como para saber que tú no la mereces- contestó la chica Pataki, mirando directamente a Gerald –también sé que es injusto que te pongas así, siendo que es normal que alguien como ella quisiera tener novio o algo así y, por último, sé que por mucho que la quieras, si sigues siendo tan infantil, terminarás por perderla, y créeme, yo no lo voy a sentir, de hecho, sería lo mejor que podría pasarle.

Helga continuó su camino, poniendo fin a la conversación. Para su tranquilidad, Gerald no la siguió, lo que era una buena señal. El muchacho había recibido el mensaje, aunque se había demorado bastante en reaccionar. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que ella había presentado a sus dos amigos, y aunque solían salir los tres, se ponían de acuerdo de tal manera, que pareciera que John iba a buscar a Phoebe, y que luego ambos decidían invitar a Helga a ir con ellos.

Pero a pesar que todo era una historia inventada, Helga estaba encantada. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, y se estaban haciendo amigos. La rubia sabía que John tenía su grupo de amigos, pero con Phoebe este no era el caso, ella más que nada solía relacionarse con chicas, su timidez aún jugaba para mal en ella, y se había acentuado bastante durante el último año. Helga estaba segura que sus salidas con John podría ayudarle bastante.

Cuando llegó al salón, se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba, de las últimas. Sentada y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y, sobre estos, su cabeza, esperó que el profesor llegara. Esperaba que lo hiciera antes que se quedase dormida.

-Helga- contrario a lo que esperaba, no era el profesor, sino Phoebe, quien el hablaba. Se notaba un poco ansiosa -¿cómo estás?

-Bien…- por algunos momentos, a la rubia le pareció que aquella pregunta había sido sólo de cortesía, y que a Phoebe no le importaba mayormente cómo estuviera ella, ansiosa de hablar sobre otro tema -¿cómo estás tú?

-Súper- contestó rápidamente Phoebe, y se acercó a Helga –te vi en el pasillo discutiendo con Gerald, ¿qué quería hablar contigo?

Helga estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, comprendiendo por qué la otra se estaba comportando de esa manera. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Me preguntaba si había algo entre tú y John- contestó Helga, y pudo jurar que Phoebe estaba a punto de soltar unos grititos, emocionada.

-¡¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó Helga, asintiendo también, como para poner mayor énfasis en su respuesta –te dije que mi plan iba a funcionar, Phoebe.

-Sí… pero la verdad pensaba que ya todo estaba siendo inútil- suspiró la oriental –ya sabes, se estaba demorando mucho en hacer algún tipo de manifestación. Llegué a pensar que le daba igual si yo estaba con John.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- preguntó Helga -¿es que no has notado la cara de odio con la que nos mira a John y a mí? ¿Por qué crees que es, sólo porque no le simpatizamos?- rió un poco, ante el sonrojo de Phoebe –no seas ingenua, Phoebe, difícilmente hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.

-¿Tú crees?- Helga asintió, como respuesta.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor, iniciando una nueva clase, que definitivamente Helga hubiera podido dormir, lo hubiera hecho. Trataba de tomar notas, dentro de lo que podía, ya que el sueño no dejaba que se concentrara demasiado.

Fue así que pasó otro día de escuela sin muchas novedades. Cada vez que se encontraba con Gerald o con Megan, éstos la miraban con algo muy parecido a odio (lo que hacía que Helga sonriera divertida). Después de la escuela, se dirigió a la tienda de Bob. Moría por las ganas de contarle a John lo que había ocurrido. Entraba cuando vio algo que la dejó de una pieza. En el mesón, con su rostro tapado por sus manos, estaba Olga, llorando a mares. A su lado, John trataba de consolarla un poco, mirando con recelo y odio a James, el novio de Olga, que estaba hincado a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Quién se murió?- preguntó Helga, plantada en la puerta. Sólo le contestó un fuerte sollozo por parte de Olga, que continuó llorando escandalosamente.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué demonios es lo que ocurre?- se acercó al trío, mirando específicamente a John. Normalmente evitaba lo más posible mirar a James, para no sentirse incómoda.

Su amigo le hizo un gesto, para que salieran de la tienda. Mirando con curiosidad a Olga, lo siguió, esperando que él pudiera terminar con la gran cantidad de dudas que se abrían en su cabeza después de ver a su hermana mayor en ese estado. Una vez afuera, John miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Sabías de los planes de Olga?- le preguntó.

-¿Planes?- Helga se notó sorprendida y un tanto irritada -¿planes de qué, si se puede saber?

-Quería que James viviera con ustedes.

-¿¡Qué cosa!- Helga sintió que su boca se abría por la sorpresa, luego negó repetidas veces con su cabeza –no, no puede ser…

-Tú papá no aceptó- suspiró John –por primera vez puedo decir que hizo algo inteligente.

-¿No aceptó?- la chica se sentía confundida, porque normalmente Bob atendía todas las necesidades de su hija mayor, hasta las más descabelladas -¿a pesar que ella se puso a llorar?

-Sí, no le hizo caso- contestó John –pensé que tú lo sabrías…

-No, para nada- dijo Helga, sintiéndose más tranquila –entre la escuela y el trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo libre, y la verdad difícilmente lo perdería con alguien como Olga…

-Sí, como sea- suspiró John –menos mal que no aceptó, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si es que se va a vivir con ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Helga, enarcando una ceja. John le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que si ocurría eso, alguien iba a salir herido- pasó un brazo por sus hombros –y obviamente no sería ningún Pataki, te lo aseguro.

Helga sonrió levemente, y ambos volvieron a entrar a la tienda. Antes que la rubia pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Olga se había abrazado a ella, aún llorando a mares.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- dijo, casi gritando -¡tienes que ayudarnos, por favor!, yo sé que tú sí me entiendes, y que eres tan buena que se te ocurrirá alguna manera de ayudarnos.

Helga no supo qué decir, un tanto avergonzada. Aquella vez que la había ayudado, fue cuando Olga se quería casar con ese farsante, y había sido por la gran perspectiva de ver sufrir a su hermana porque definitivamente ese hombre no la haría feliz. Sentía la mirada de James sobre ella, y se sintió más incómoda aún.

-Lo siento, Olga- dijo Helga, después de pensarlo unos momentos –tú sabes cómo es Bob, si no quiere que tu novio vaya a la casa, no podemos hacer nada. Además, ¿para qué quieres apurarte tanto?, yo que tú no arriesgaría la relación que tienen apurando demasiado las cosas. ¿No lo crees?

Olga pareció meditarlo bastante, y hasta se calmó en la gran cantidad de sollozos que estaba haciendo antes que Helga dijera eso. La chica, dándose cuenta que su hermana mayor ya estaba pensando con la cabeza más fría (y esperaba que no insistiera en el tema), pudo suspirar más tranquila. El que James se fuera a vivir con ella, definitivamente no era un panorama muy agradable, sobre todo después de mirarlo de reojo y ver que no se veía muy contento.

-Oh, ya debo irme- dijo a John, que miraba fijamente (y de mala manera) a James –sólo quería avisarte que hoy tuve una agradable conversación con Gerald…

-¿De verdad?- de pronto, John pareció muy interesado en saber lo que Helga tenía que contarle, por lo que los dos se corrieron a un rincón de la tienda, a conversar. Ahora que Olga ya estaba calmada, podía hacerse cargo de la tienda durante algunos minutos -¿hablas en serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

Helga le contó todo con lujo de detalle, y al final los dos quedaron casi tirados en el piso de la risa que tenían. Tanto así, que James los miraba con demasiada curiosidad desde el lugar en que estaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, es excelente- sonrió John –aunque debo admitir que pensé que se demoraría menos en hablar contigo.

-Lo que pasa es que Gerald es bastante lento- replicó Helga –sino, ya se hubiera tragado sus palabras y hubiera invitado a salir a Phoebe. Pero bueno, no está mal que sufra un poco, ¿no crees?

-Está bien, él ha hecho lo mismo con ella, prácticamente luciendo a sus novias en frente de ella. Eso no se hace.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Bueno, ya me voy, me toca trabajar hoy.

-¿Hasta qué hora?

-Hasta las ocho, nada más- suspiró Helga –si es el turno largo, no creo que lo soporte. ¡Adiós, nos vemos!

La rubia llegó relativamente temprano al restaurante, lo que le permitió cambiarse con toda la lentitud que deseara. Sólo esperaba que ese día fuera tranquilo, recordando que la última vez que había trabajado la semana anterior, se habían descontrolado un poco las cosas, debido a una pelea entre un supuesto pretendiente y el novio celoso de una chica. Lo bueno, eso sí, que se divirtió bastante observando la pelea, aunque su jefe no estaba tan contento.

-Hola, Helga- se encontró con una compañera, Mary, mientras guardaba sus cosas para comenzar a trabajar. Sonrió a medias.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó, la otra chica asintió, sonriente –de verdad te envidio…

-No deberías, hoy hubo mucha gente en la mañana- replicó Mary –bueno, creo que no nos veremos en unos cuantos días, ¿sabes que me voy de viaje, cierto?

-Algo escuché, ¿a dónde?

-Al norte- contestó Mary, haciendo una mueca –mi madre está enferma, y no es que no quiera verla, pero definitivamente prefiero las visitas de placer, durante las vacaciones, que las que son por enfermedad, aunque sean unos días libres en el trabajo.

-Entiendo… bueno, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar- suspiró Helga, con voz resignada –espero que te vaya súper bien, y que tu mamá mejore.

-Eso espero, también. Aún no estoy preparada para enterrarla- replicó la otra, poniendo una expresión bastante extraña. Helga soltó una pequeña risita y salió a atender. Comenzaba su turno.

Todo fue normal por un rato. Tomaba órdenes, de vez en cuando se quedaba conversando con algunos "clientes frecuentes" que tenían, y también lo hacía con sus compañeros en los ratitos libres. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegaron dos personas al restaurante.

Helga no se había dado cuenta quiénes eran, si así hubiera sido, estaba segura que no se habría acercado por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué van a querer?- preguntó, sin mirarlas. Estaba más entretenida viendo las gracias de Albert, uno de los cocineros.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- escuchó una voz algo chillona, y la reconoció inmediatamente. Rezando en silencio y esperando equivocarse, volteó a ver a las personas que estaban ahí. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que eran Megan y Rhonda.

-Mira a quién vinimos a encontrar aquí- dijo Megan, con voz burlesca. Helga tuvo que obligarse a guardar silencio, aunque deseaba de una maneras locas poder decirle unas cuantas verdades –no sabía que trabajabas, Helga, querida, y menos aquí…

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- gruñó la chica Pataki, queriendo alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de esa mesa -¿qué van a querer?- ninguna contestó por algunos momentos, y luego de mirarse las dos, Rhonda comenzó a hablar.

-No queremos que seas tú quien nos atienda- dijo la pelinegra, Helga apretó los puños.

-Lo siento, no hay nadie más disponible- contestó lentamente la rubia, como si masticara cada palabra, para evitar decir alguna barbaridad –tendrán que aguantarse. Así que empiecen a decirme qué es lo que quieren, que yo tampoco tengo todo el día para perder con ustedes.

-No te olvides que estás para servirnos- replicó agriamente Megan, mirando molesta a la rubia –así que debes ser muy amable con nosotras, si no quieres que nos quejemos con los dueños.

Helga tenía los labios apretados, e intentaba por todos los medios de no abrir la boca y soltar una sarta de insultos hacia las dos chicas. Finalmente terminó respirando hondo, cerrando los ojos y mentalizándose para calmarse.

-Como quieran- dijo, con voz falsamente calmada (ya sabrán, por dentro se sentía explotar) -¿qué van a querer comer?

-…- después de unos minutos, ambas hicieron su orden, y a penas Helga dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina, escuchó las risas de las dos chicas, seguramente riéndose de ella. Apretando los labios continuó su camino, decidida a no caer en su jueguito. Tenía que cuidar su trabajo, no podía permitirse el perderlo y mucho menos por un par tan idiota como Rhonda y Megan. Definitivamente no lo merecían.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Albert, después de recibir la orden que la rubia le entregó -¿por qué tienes esa cara de enojada?

-Porque tengo ganas de golpear a las dos idiotas que me entregaron sus órdenes, por eso- contestó Helga, enojada –son compañeras mías de la escuela, y nos odiamos. Deben estar encantadas porque estoy obligada a servirlas…

-¿Ah si?, ¿quiénes son?- preguntó con curiosidad, mirando hacia las mesas. Sin muchos deseos de mirarlas –se ve que la están pasando muy bien… se ríen como desquiciadas.

-Deben estar riéndose de mi, las muy…- gruñó la rubia, quitando del lugar a su amigo –ve a cocinar de una vez, deben estar encantadas buscando razones para molestarme más, y no quiero cooperar con eso.

-Como digas, Pataki.

* * *

… _¡era tan feliz sin que esas dos idiotas se enteraran de dónde trabajo!, ¿te imaginas lo que comenzará ahora?, ¡ellas perfectamente pueden ir cuando quieran al restaurante, y mortificarme con su maldita presencia el tiempo que quieran! Realmente no puedo creer mi mala suerte._

_Lo que me tiene relativamente contenta, fue que por fin se acabaron las presentaciones de Don Juan Tenorio. No salió para nada mal, te lo aseguro, y también te aseguro que todos estaban igual de impresionados con mi interpretación, como hace años lo estuvieron con Julieta cuando éramos niños. Incluso, el profesor de teatro me pidió que siguiera asistiendo al taller si es que quería, y la verdad es que lo estoy considerando realmente, quizás esa sea la única manera en que podré expresarme de una manera que no sea violenta… una manera de mostrar cómo soy realmente, pero sin que los demás se burlen por ello._

_Arnold, te extraño montones. Espero que tú también estés pensando mucho en mí, tal como yo también lo hago. Te mando millones de besos._

_Helga Pataki._

_

* * *

_

Arnold terminó de leer la carta, y quedó mirando el vacío por algunos momentos. Haciendo memoria, se dio cuenta de las veces que él terminó cediendo a pequeños (y supuestamente inocentes) caprichos de Megan, pero que al final resultaban ser en contra de Helga, según Megan, sólo simples casualidades.

Después de unos momentos sin moverse, se decidió a sacar la próxima carta, y sin querer, su corazón dio un vuelco después de leer las primeras líneas…

* * *

_¡Arnold!_

_Supe la noticia, escuché cuando Gerald se las contaba a Sid y a Eugene. ¿Es verdad que vuelves?, ¡¿es en serio que te decidiste a quedarte en Hillwood con tus padres?..._

_

* * *

_

**Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?, espero que súper, de verdad. Y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡la historia está avanzando por fin!, y ya se acerca la llegada de Arnold, donde se explicará cómo fue que se dieron las cosas entre esta peculiar parejita, de tal manera que Arnold terminó con Megan.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a Letifiesta, Clyo-Potter, Teddytere, Maac-Pudín, Selene Nekoi y Sharon, por sus reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Deseo

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII. Deseo.**

**

* * *

**

_¡Arnold!_

_Supe la noticia, escuché cuando Gerald se las contaba a Sid y a Eugene. ¿Es verdad que vuelves?, ¡¿es en serio que te decidiste a quedarte en Hillwood con tus padres? Te puedo asegurar que al escucharlo tuve deseos de saltar y ponerme a cantar de la felicidad, no puedo creerlo…_

_Entonces, era verdad lo que me decías, que volverías en algún momento con nosotros. Han pasado algunos años, pero no creo que nos haya cambiado a ninguno… oh, de verdad, sueño con el momento de volver a verte, que me saludes otra vez, escuchar tu voz…_

_Definitivamente la noticia de tu posible llegada hizo que mi día se arreglara inmediatamente, olvidando el roce que tuve con Megan, por Lila… jajaja, supongo que cada vez me debe estar odiando más._

_

* * *

_

El pasar desapercibida no siempre le desagradaba, al contrario, la mayoría de las veces lo agradecía porque de esa manera se evitaba demasiados momentos desagradables. Quizás cuando era más chica le molestaba, sobre todo viniendo esa indiferencia por parte de su familia, pero mentiría si es que diría que no se acostumbró a vivir con ello, sobre todo con ciertas situaciones familiares que le hacían dudar a ratos si ella era o no una Pataki, de tan ridículas que llegaban a ser (pero al acordarse de la que fuera su ceja de niña, igual que la de su padre, terminaban de disipar aquellas dudas)

En fin, esa mañana, sentada a la mesa desayunando antes de irse a la escuela, esa era la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de Helga Pataki: ¿realmente había alguna remota posibilidad que ella no perteneciera a esa familia, al menos genéticamente? A ratos le costaba creer que siendo todos tan distintos, hubiera alguna posibilidad de que de verdad fueran familia.

-… y así papi- decía Olga a su familia (o a quien quisiera escucharla, en realidad), moviendo sus brazos de vez en cuando, con intenciones de acentuar sus palabras –la obra de teatro ya está a unos días de ser estrenada, según me ha dicho James, será un gran éxito.

-¡Eso es espectacular, querida!- sonrió Miriam –sabíamos que en algún momento el que dejaras tus estudios sería beneficioso para ti- Helga se preguntó si ese comentario tendría algún grado de ironía, pero conociendo a su madre, desechó la idea. Una idea irónica en labios de Miriam, es igual de imposible que alguna grosería en los de Olga –supongo que nos va a invitar…

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió Olga ampliamente, esta vez poniendo sus manos juntas a un costado de su cabeza, en un gesto que a la chica le recordó demasiado a Lila –sería genial que todos estuvieran presentes en el estreno, de hecho, me encantarían que fueran a todas las funciones, pero sé que no es posible…

-Al menos nos tendrás ahí el primer día, que quizás es el más importante- sonrió Bob con orgullo –ya después veremos si es que podemos ir a otras funciones también. Por cierto, ¿de qué se trata la obra?

Mientras Olga hablaba, Helga se preguntaba si es que Bob reaccionaría tan bien si es que a ella se le ocurriera dejar sus estudios para seguir alguna carrera para la cual no tenía talento. Porque había que ser sinceros, y aunque nunca la hubiera visto actual, no pensaba que Olga podría tener muchas aptitudes para esa actividad… pero pensando en eso, todos pensaban lo mismo de ella, y los resultados estaban a la vista.

-¿Te imaginas, hermanita bebé?- las palabras de Olga sacaron a la chica de sus pensamientos, y quedó mirando a su hermana menor tratando de conectarse en la conversación -¿te imaginas que en un futuro las dos estemos actuando en una misma obra de teatro?, sería genial.

-Sí, genial…- gruñó Helga, pensando que eso sería la última cosa que le gustaría compartir con su hermana. Pero no era malo mentir un poco para salir del paso. Además, no estaba interesada en un show por parte de Olga porque se sintió mal con su comentario.

Trató de irse lo más pronto posible a la escuela, a esas alturas harta de tener que soportar a su familia por más tiempo. Salió de su casa y caminó a la parada de autobús, quedándose ahí unos minutos hasta que llegara. Después, tal como era su costumbre, se fue a los últimos asientos y se sentó en un rincón, sacando el libro de turno que leía y centrándose en él, sin intenciones de participar en el desorden que había ahí.

Gracias a su lectura, el camino a la escuela se le hizo mucho más corto de lo normal. Fue cuando estaba poniéndose de pie cuando notó que Gerald estaba sentado junto con Phoebe, y aunque no se notaba a primera vista, ella no se notaba muy contenta.

-Gerald- decía Phoebe, con una voz que demostraba perfectamente que su paciencia se estaba terminando -¿me puedes dejar pasar, por favor?

-Sólo si accedes a hablar conmigo- contestó el moreno, sonriendo de lado. Phoebe hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Ahora estamos hablando- decía la chica –y como te puedes dar cuenta, no es algo que me agrade demasiado, así que por favor, quítate de ahí.

-Pero Phoebe…

-Ya llegamos, Gerald, tenemos que bajarnos. Permiso…

Rendido, y dándose cuenta que la chica no iba a soportar mucho más ahí parada, se hizo a un lado. Con la mirada altiva, Phoebe pasó por su lado sin dedicarle alguna mirada, para luego bajar del autobús. A la distancia, Sid y Stinky se reían de su amigo y de su inútil nuevo intento por acercarse a la oriental. Divertida, Helga pasó por su lado, y no pudo aguantar hacer algún comentario.

-Malo, malo…- murmuró Helga, sonriendo de medio lado -¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo al revés?

-¿Qué te metes tú, Pataki?- gruñó Gerald –nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Como digas- dijo Helga, soltando una risita que más molestó a Gerald.

Abajo del autobús la estaba esperando la anteriormente nombrada Phoebe, y una vez que se encontraron, se dirigieron ambas hacia los casilleros a dejar sus cosas.

-¿Qué te decía Gerald?- preguntó Phoebe, de manera casual. Como respuesta, Helga sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Nada interesante- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –simplemente le dije que no sabe llegar bien a ti, si te das cuenta, siempre hace las cosas al revés- Phoebe soltó una pequeña risita –no me puedes negar que es verdad.

-Sí, quizás…- Phoebe se encogió de hombros –a estas alturas me interesa poco lo que haga Gerald…

-Ya, hagamos como que te creo…

Ninguna dijo más, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos. Helga pensaba en la posibilidad real de que a Phoebe en algún momento dejara de interesarle Gerald, sobre todo después del desastre que significó su plan con su amigo John, después de unas cuantas semanas. La rubia, no podía negarlo, había pensado en lo bueno que sería que ambos llegaran a enamorarse, Helga estaba segura que los dos hacían una buena pareja, si es que se lo proponían.

Con lo que la chica no contaba, eso sí, era con lo ocurrió un poco después. Si bien se suponía que John y Phoebe tenían algo, la verdad era que en ningún momento se confirmó, ni siquiera Helga. Simplemente ese era un juego para que Gerald despertara de una vez y comprendiera qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, y comenzara de una vez por todas a portarse bien con Phoebe. Lo malo fue que, para variar, Gerald tampoco comprendió del todo la indirecta…

Si bien por algún tiempo dejó de preocuparse tanto de sus conquistas, interesado más que nada en la vida amorosa de Phoebe. Pero lamentablemente para todos, sus intenciones sólo llegaban hasta ahí, y uno que otro enfrentamiento con Helga y la misma Phoebe, hablando de tal manera que daba la impresión que estaba exigiendo explicaciones, lo que más hacía enojar a las chicas.

Todo se salió un poco de control cuando Gerald tuvo intenciones de hablar con John también, y como es obvio, no sería tan amable con él.

John no había querido contarle mucho a Helga sobre el tema, simplemente le había dicho que los dos comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente, y que poco a poco fueron perdiendo el control, sobre todo el moreno.

"_Entre palabras y palabras, no nos dimos cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco… eh… violentas, sí. Y entre más violenta se ponía, sabrás que uno menos va pensando en las cosas que dice… así que, entre ofensa y ofensa, todavía no me doy cuenta de en qué momento llegamos a los golpes"_

Por supuesto que la mala explicación que dio John del asunto no la convencía del todo, y lo que Gerald contestaba tampoco ayudaba demasiado (normalmente eran sólo gruñidos de rabia), por lo que Helga no podía sacar mucho en limpio de esa situación. Y los otros dos tampoco, aparte de uno que otro ojo morado o golpes en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo.

Cuando Phoebe se enteró de lo ocurrido, Helga pensó que tendría una reacción diferente. Era casi obvio que se enojaría, pero que por salud mental decidiera terminar con toda esa farsa era… sorpresivo para la rubia. ¡Sobre todo porque parecía estar resultando toda esa mentira! Gerald se notaba visiblemente celoso de la supuesta relación que tenía con John, lo que significaba que estaba funcionando…

"_Agradezco tu intención de querer ayudarme"_ le había dicho Phoebe, con la misma diplomacia con la que solía hablar a los demás cuando decía cosas que no les iba a agradar _"Pero a pesar de ello, y que de verdad Gerald merece un escarmiento, no estoy dispuesta a seguir con algo así, a pesar que te digo que John me cae muy bien. Para serte sincera, la integridad física de Gerald y John me tiene sin cuidado, pero mi sanidad mental es prioridad en estos momentos, y después de lo ocurrido en la pelea, corrió algo de peligro"_

Helga estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, indicándole que en vez de decir eso debería sentirse orgullosa de que dos chicos estuvieran peleando por ella. Finalmente decidió callarse, si Phoebe consideraba que ya no se debía continuar, sus razones tendrá. Por lo demás, y para que Gerald no sintiera que era por él, las cosas continuaron normal por unos cuantos días más, hasta que el asunto se olvidara un poco.

Volviendo al presente, lo que sacó a Helga de sus pensamientos fueron unas cuantas voces bastante fuertes de donde estaban ella y Phoebe. Al mirar, se dio cuenta que estaba Megan, acompañada por Rhonda y por Elizabeth, la tercera compinche, aunque estas dos no se veían involucradas en el problema, estaban en su propio mundo de fantasías. Decidiendo que no era su problema lo que pasaba, continuó dejando sus cuadernos en el casillero. Eso hasta que escuchó a quién molestaba.

-Es que… Megan…

-¡No quiero escuchar excusas!- la voz de la chica se elevó sobre la de Lila, que se notaba sumamente nerviosa. Con el ceño fruncido, Helga miró hacia las dos chicas que estaban un poco alejadas de ellas. Megan tenía en contra de unos casilleros a Lila, y al ser mucho más alta que ésta última, se veía más intimidante también.

-Te dije que necesitaba la redacción para hoy, ¿es que acaso hablo en chino que no me entendiste?- preguntó, notándose mucho más amenazadora. Helga cerró el casillero con toda la tranquilidad que podía, y caminó hacia la pareja con paso tranquilo.

-Helga, pero…- no escuchó a Phoebe, siguió su camino.

-No tuve tiempo- replicó Lila, encogiéndose más sobre el casillero (si es que se podía) –tú sabes que con todos los talleres, a penas alcanzo…

-Ese no es mi problema, chica…

Le agradaba pensar que era porque estaba en su naturaleza molestar a Megan, y no porque le preocupara la integridad física de Lila… pero vamos, por mucho que lo negara sabía que era por eso. ¿Era que se estaba ablandando? Todo había comenzado con Nadine… ¿y ahora también Lila?

-Oye tú- dijo la rubia, bruscamente y separando a Megan de Lila -¿qué te pasa con ella?

-¿Alguien está hablándote a ti, Pataki?- gruñó Megan, a la vez que Lila se corría de ahí y se ponía a un lado de Helga -¿o es que como nadie te toma en cuenta es necesario para ti meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

-Tómalo como quieras, tonta- replicó Helga, quizás un tanto afectada por el comentario anterior, después de todo, con las únicas que hablaba casi regularmente eran con Phoebe y la misma Lila (y con Megan, pero ella no cuenta, ya que eran comentarios desagradables) –lo que sí quiero que entiendas, es que vas a dejar a Lila en paz, ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Qué?- Megan rió un poco -¿es que ahora te volviste defensora o algo así?

-Claro que no- Helga se cruzó de brazos –pero te metiste con la persona equivocada, ¿me escuchaste? Con Lila No. Te. Metes.

-¿Es que es amiga tuya?- Megan habló con ironía.

-¿Y si es amiga mía qué?- replicó Helga –eso no importa. Escúchame, vuelves a molestarla y te las verás conmigo, ¿escuchaste, princesita?

Sin dejarla contestar, Helga dio media vuelta y se fue, seguida de cerca por Lila.

-Helga, muchas gracias- sonrió Lila, siguiéndole el paso a penas.

-Sí, sí… gracias. Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿ya?

-Claro. Nos vemos después de clases.

Sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y continuó avanzando hacia el salón. Tenía clases de Matemáticas, y no se sentía demasiado animada por ello.

Se sentó de las últimas, y esperando que llegara el profesor, vio que entraba al salón Gerald, acompañado por Harold, el primero hablando animadamente. Tanto así, que Helga no pudo evitar tener deseos de escuchar qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Así es, amigo!- decía el moreno, mientras ambos se sentaban cerca de ella -¿puedes creerlo? Cuando leí su carta con la noticia, me puse a saltar por toda la casa.

-No puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos, que pensé que ya no volvería más a Hillwood…- la respuesta de Harold hizo que Helga levantara la cabeza sin ningún disimulo, su cabeza trabajando a mil, pensando en la posibilidad de haber escuchado mal -¿cuándo se supone que llega?

-Aún no lo sabe, pero lo más seguro es que en dos meses- contestó Gerald, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –pero es casi seguro. Ayer fui a ver a sus abuelos para confirmar, ¡y me dijeron que sí!

-¡Oh, muero por ver a Arnold! ¿Cuánto crees que haya cambiado?

Helga sentía que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho en cualquier momento, Arnold… ¡Arnold volvería! Había pasado tanto tiempo que por algunos momentos pensó que se pasaría la vida escribiendo cartas a alguien imaginario.

Por la emoción, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegó el profesor, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo concentrarse en ningún momento en la clase. Y la verdad es que en esos momentos poco le importaba. Todo el tema de Megan, Phoebe y Lila pasaron a segundo plano. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza, el de un chico con Cabeza de Balón.

Después de clases, se dirigió hacia la primera. Esa tarde tenía que juntarse con Edgard durante un rato. La verdad era que no tenía idea si es que estaba causando algún efecto positivo en el niño, pero al menos le agradaba mucho estar con él. Se sentía un tanto identificada, y no lo negaba, el niño a ratos decía algunos comentarios que le divertían mucho.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó en una de esas Edgard, mientras los dos estaban sentados en una banca en el patio de la escuela. En esos momentos se dedicaban a recortar unos materiales del señor Simmons para sus clases.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy contenta?- preguntó de vuelta Helga, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se formaba sin querer en su rostro –estás alucinando.

-Sí, seguro- replicó con ironía el niño, que estaba de lo más concentrado en su labor -¿es que acaso te sacaste una buena nota?

-Si piensas que sólo eso me pone feliz…

-Era una de las posibilidades- Edgard se encogió se encogió de hombros –la otra es que te hayas conseguido un novio…- el niño la miró con suspicacia, y notó perfectamente la pequeña reacción que tuvo la rubia -¡es eso!- se largó a reír, divertido.

-No, no es eso- murmuró Helga, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía. Edgard continuó riéndose -¡niño, deja de reírte! Ya te dije que no tengo novio.

-Entonces tiene que ver con niños- replicó Edgard, Helga hizo ojos al cielo, rindiéndose -¡Helga tiene novio, Helga tiene novio!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Quién tiene novio?- el profesor Simmons iba llegando en esos momentos, con una buena cantidad de papeles con él. Los dejó en la mesa y quedó mirando a los otros dos -¿Quién tiene novio, Edgard?- preguntó esta vez.

-¡Helga!

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Helga estaba colorada, y con sólo verle la cara causó la risa de los otros dos -¿quieren parar de reírse, por favor?

-¿Por qué salió el tema?- preguntó Simmons, uniéndose en la labor de los otros dos.

-Helga se ve muy feliz- contestó animadamente Edgard, sonriendo con burla. Helga le dio una mirada molesta, pero eso no detuvo al niño, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta –por eso le dije que habían dos alternativas: se había sacado buena nota, o encontró novio…

Simmons miró interrogante a la muchacha, que bajó los ojos algo avergonzada.

-Arnold va a volver- dijo, casi en un murmullo.

-¿¡De verdad!- preguntó Simmons.

-¿Quién es Arnold?- preguntó esta vez Edgard, confundido.

-Eso es genial, Helga, una gran noticia- decía Simmons, genuinamente feliz -¿cuándo se supone que llega?

-No lo sé, pero… si dio la noticia es porque es seguro.

-Sí… cuando llegue, tienes que decirle que venga a verme, ¿eh?- Simmons sonreía –debe tener muchas cosas que contar.

* * *

_A penas llegué a mi casa subí a escribir. No me importó las miradas que James me dio, ni tampoco el ridículo discurso que se estaba mandando Olga en esos momentos. Lo único que deseaba era venir a escribirte, contarte de alguna manera la gran alegría que tu llegada significa para mí…_

_Ay, Arnold, cada vez que cierro los ojos imagino distintas maneras en que podríamos encontrarnos. Cuál de todas más romántica…_

_Te mando besos, abrazos y apapachos…_

_Helga._

_

* * *

_

Arnold dejó la carta encima de la cama, pensando unos momentos. Cuando estaba en San Lorenzo, también había pensado en los posibles reencuentros que podría tener con Helga. También algunos de ellos eran románticos (aunque conociendo a Helga, difícilmente podrían ser con tanta miel), bastante distante al que tuvieron finalmente.

Recordó que esa misma tarde Helga le había gritado que él no entendía nada sobre ella, y en esos momentos se daba cuenta que tenía razón. ¡Pero si él siempre había dicho eso mismo!, que nadie la conocía, por eso mismo no sabían cómo era realmente ella…

Observó la carta que venía… no sabía en cuántas más saldría en ellas, pero… la verdad era que no estaba seguro de si seguir leyendo. Soltando un suspiro tomó la carta en sus manos, abriéndola.

Estaba decidido a leerlas todas, le gustara o no… aunque se avergonzara por sus propios errores.

* * *

**Holas! ¿Cómo están?**

**¿Emocionados porque Arnold ya casi va a entrar en la historia? Admito que eso me emociona bastante, aunque Helga no lo va a pasar muy bien (se nota por el cargo de consciencia que tiene el rubio). También me imagino que deben estar odiando a Megan, jajaja. Los que anteriormente han leído mis fics, se habrán dado cuenta que no suelo usar estos personajes "brujas" en ellos, más que nada porque no me los trago demasiado, pero en este caso es necesario... no tengo idea de cómo serán las escuelas en EEUU, pero me estoy guiando, más que nada, de las películas que he visto (ya saben, eso de los populares, abusadores y todo eso...). así que creo que no es demasiada forzada su personalidad. **

**En fin, gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos a Rickhunter17, Anillus, Mari3304, Maac-Puddin, Letifiesta y Selene Nekoi, por dejar reviews en el cap anterio.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	9. Máscaras Descubiertas

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX. Máscaras descubiertas.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola Arnold:_

… (Borrón)

_... Creo que…_ (Borrón… otra vez)

…

_Bueno, como te darás cuenta, la carta de hoy me ha costado mucho comenzarla. Creo que, salvo por un pequeño… no, lo siento, gran problema con James, ha sido un día relativamente normal. La noticia de tu regreso ya se ha bajado los humos, por los días que han pasado, supongo. _

_En fin, creo que las cosas están cambiando en mi familia, ¿para bien? La verdad no tengo idea… pero al menos lo que ocurrió hoy me ayudó a darme cuenta por fin que cuento con ellos, lo que en verdad agradezco. Te preguntarás de qué estoy hablando, te contaré, pero iré, por supuesto, según el orden de acontecimientos._

_

* * *

_

-Hola, Helga- la voz melosa de James llegó a los oídos de la chica, lo que la hizo apretar los dientes y apurar su desayuno. ¿Es que ese idiota ya ni siquiera dejaba su casa por las noches? A ratos le daban deseos de sacarlo a patadas, pero vamos, ¿qué explicaciones podría darle después a Olga y a sus padres?

-Piérdete- gruñó la chica, tomando su vaso con leche, unas cuantas galletas y saliendo de la cocina. Tenía decidido evitarlo, ya que de momento no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer para que su hermana terminara por fin con él, aunque su cabeza trabajaba a toda capacidad para planear algo que dañe definitivamente su relación.

-¿Es que no quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó James, siguiéndola –no creo que te guste desayunar sola.

-Escucha- Helga se detuvo, contando silenciosamente para no hacer alguna barbaridad –espero que te quede claro esta vez: yo no soy como Olga, así que te advierto que si sigues molestando, no me va a importar ir con Olga o con papá para que ellos hagan algo, ¿entendiste?

-¿Y qué puedes hacer tú?- preguntó, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos -¿quieres que te recuerde que nunca te has llevado bien con ninguno de ellos, y que lo más probable es que no te crean, a diferencia de mí?- Helga lo quedó mirando, resentida. Eso mismo que decía él era lo que ella temía de contárselo a Olga o Bob –así que te lo recomiendo, piensa dos veces antes de decidir qué hacer.

-No me amenaces- gruñó Helga. James se acercó a ella, y antes que la rubia pudiera alejarse de él, corrió un mechón de cabello de su frente – ¡Y no me toques!

-No te molestes, bonita- replicó James, soltando una risita.

-Ejem…

Helga siguió con la mirada hacia donde provenía el carraspeo, y sintió que se ponía pálida al ver a su padre en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con la seriedad pintada en el rostro. No quiso decir palabra, si comenzaba a dar explicaciones quizás lo tomaba como si ella estaba de acuerdo con la cercanía de James. Sólo optó por quedarse de pie, en silencio.

-Buenos días, Bob- saludó James amablemente. Por respuesta sólo recibió una mirada suspicaz por parte de Pataki, que luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su hija menor.

-Vete de una vez a la escuela, Olga- gruñó el hombre, Helga soltó un suspiro, encontrando la excusa perfecta para abandonar el cuarto.

-Te he dicho mil veces que es Helga, Bob- replicó la chica, tratando de que no se notara que prácticamente estaba huyendo de ahí.

Se sintió aliviada de que Bob no hiciera ninguna pregunta mientras terminaba su desayuno. Se quedó con ella, pero en ningún momento hizo alguna pregunta incómoda, ni mucho menos. Simplemente se dedicó a leer el periódico, como una mañana normal.

Helga rato después salió de su casa, en dirección a la escuela. Tal como siempre, en el bus escolar se sentó en los últimos asientos y sacó su libro, dispuesta a darle la atención merecida durante la parte del viaje. Y todo habría sido normal, si es que no hubiera sentido que dos personas se paraban a su lado, y que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente, seguramente con intenciones de llamar su atención. Dándose cuenta que no la dejarían en paz, cerró el libro y las quedó mirando.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que eran Gerald y Sid.

-Ehm… ¿les debo algo?- les preguntó, sin sobreponerse de la sorpresa aún. Había pensado que se trataba de Megan y Rhonda, que deseaban seguir molestando. No sabía si se trataba de una buena señal, o mala.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Gerald, no notándose muy contento por tener que hablar con ella –por mí no me molestaría, pero es un encargo… le insistí a Arnold que no lo merecías, pero todos sabemos lo cabeza dura que es- extendió su mano derecha, en la que había un papel doblado en dos.

Extrañada, Helga la recibió. Los dos se alejaron y volvieron a sentarse. La chica quedó mirando el papel y, después de demorarse un poco, decidió abrirlo, encontrándose con la conocida letra de Arnold, quien le había dejado de escribir tiempo atrás, lo más seguro porque ella no se sentía capaz de mandar sus cartas, a pesar de las muchas que tenía.

"_Helga: Con este sistema me aseguro que sí leerás esto, porque hasta he llegado a pensar que tengo anotada mal tu dirección, porque no quiero creer que no has querido contestar a propósito._

_En fin, supongo que sabrás por los muchachos que volveré a Hillwood con mis padres. Para que sepas, el vuelo está fechado para el 20 de este mes… espero que te sientas tan emocionado como yo, la verdad el volver a verte es de lo que más me entusiasma. _

_Te mando un abrazo, Helga."_

La rubia tuvo que leer varias veces la pequeña nota que tenía en sus manos. Cuando Arnold dejó de escribirle, la verdad es que no le había extrañado, sólo se había sentido un poco triste. ¿La razón? Ya no podría saber cuáles eran las aventuras que su querido chico tenía en ese lugar del mundo.

No faltaba mucho para que el 20 llegara, lo que al mismo tiempo lograba pensar en la manera en que sería su reencuentro… y así, soñando despierta (para variar), fue que llegó a la escuela. Se puso de pie y abandonó el bus escolar, encontrándose abajo con Lila, que la esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Helga- dijo Lila, sonriendo amablemente. La rubia se sentía tan contenta con la nota que recibió, que se sintió completamente capaz de contestar de la misma manera.

-Hola, Lila- contestó -¿cómo estás esta mañana?

-Oh, muy bien- las dos comenzaron a ingresar al recinto, caminando tranquilamente –estoy segura que hoy será un gran día, de verdad- Helga, con el ceño algo fruncido, quedó mirando a Lila. Era verdad que ella era una optimista empedernida (desesperando más que Arnold), pero nunca llegaba a tanto.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- le preguntó, suspicaz. Pudo ver perfectamente que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono rosa, debido a la vergüenza por las palabras de su amigo. Helga llegó a la conclusión que había algo que no le había dicho nada aún.

-Ahm, no te voy a contar aún- contestó Lila, retomando su color natural y sonriendo con cierta picardía –pero estoy segura que muy pronto te enterarás.

Sin dejarla replicar, Lila se adelantó, canturreando por lo bajo. Helga se quedó con la duda de qué demonios pasaba con la chica. Finalmente, y cuando llegó a su casillero, se encogió de hombros, olvidándose definitivamente del tema. Si Lila tenía razón, ya se enteraría.

El día en la escuela fue de lo más normal. Aburrido, como siempre, un almuerzo decente, un poco de conversación con Phoebe y Lila durante el mismo, y uno que otro agrio comentario entre ella y Megan, ya fuera en el almuerzo, el pasillo o en las clases en los que tienen la mala fortuna de estar juntas. Al final de la jornada escolar, Helga lo único que deseaba era irse de una vez de ahí.

Iba saliendo del edificio, cuando vio a la distancia a alguien que definitivamente, no esperaba. John estaba de pie, apoyado en la baranda de concreto de la escalera. Se acercó a él, notablemente confusa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, cuando ya estuvo a su lado. El muchacho dio un pequeño saltito, nervioso.

-Eh…- pudo notar que trataba de dar con alguna excusa decente. Se cruzó de brazos en frente de él, presionándolo aún más –bueno… ¿por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti, Pataki?- Helga enarcó una ceja –no tengo que darte una agenda para que sepas todos mis movimientos, ¿no crees?

-Claro que no- replicó Helga, aún suspicaz –pero no encuentro ninguna razón convincente para que tengas que estar aquí. Según me había dicho Phoebe, todo el teatro de ustedes dos había terminado.

-Sí, es verdad- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste realmente de ella, y ahora quieres convencerla para que lo intenten de verdad?- preguntó Helga, su voz burlesca.

-¿Qué?, ¡por supuesto que no!- negó John, causando la risa de su amiga –y ya deja de molestar de una vez, Helga, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, de verdad.

-Relájate, John- dijo Helga, apoyándose en la baranda a su lado –es sólo que me sorprende verte aquí, nada más. No creo que hayas venido a buscarme, ¿cierto?

-Tampoco- contestó John.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Hola, John!

Helga no demoró en reconocer la voz, y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar mantener su boca abierta cuando vio que Lila se había acercado a ellos con paso feliz. No podía creer que ella estuviera feliz justamente porque John la iría a buscar, ¿es que acaso tenían una cita, o algo así?

-¿Lila?- preguntó, aún sin reaccionar del todo, y luego se dirigió a su amigo -¿a ella viniste a buscar?

-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?- preguntó él, tratando de no notarse muy ofendido por la sorpresa de Helga.

-Bueno…- Helga sacudió un poco su cabeza, para despejar sus ideas –es sólo que… no sabía que se conocían, no me lo habían dicho.

-Phoebe nos presentó- contestó Lila, sonriendo ampliamente –y fue ahí que nos conocimos.

-Ah… supongo que tienen una cita, o algo así…

-Iremos a tomar un helado- contestó John, con algo de vergüenza otra vez -¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Helga se largó a reír –no quiero tocar el violín en su cita, así que no se preocupen.

-Vamos, Helga, anímate- le pidió Lila –ven con nosotros, no tiene nada de malo.

-No, quizás en otro momento. Pásenlo bien, ahora me quiero ir a casa.

-Como quieras- John se encogió de hombros –otro día será.

Aún sin sobreponerse de la sorpresa, Helga vio cómo Lila y John se alejaban, conversando animadamente, y cómo él se hacía el caballero y llevaba su bolso. Sonrió levemente, divertida. Estaba dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Gerald.

-¿Ese no era el novio de Phoebe?- preguntó, suspicaz.

-Eh… sí- contestó algo insegura Helga, tratando de adivinar qué quería saber.

-¿Y qué hace con Lila?- esta vez el tono de voz que utilizó fue de enojo, como si tuviera deseos de agarrarse a golpes (otra vez) con John.

-¿Y qué me preguntas a mí?- dijo con desdén la chica, continuando su camino –si quieres respuestas, pregúntale a los involucrados, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Agradeció el que Gerald no quisiera seguirla, continuando con el interrogatorio. Tuvo un camino bastante tranquilo hasta su casa, se compró un helado y fue tomándolo en su camino. Cuando llegó a su casa, al entrar, toda la felicidad que había sentido se esfumó rápidamente al ver que James continuaba ahí.

-Hola, Helga- sonrió James, sentado en el sofá y viendo televisión -¿quieres ver televisión conmigo? Estoy seguro que este programa te va a gustar.

Sin contestar siquiera, Helga lo dejó solo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la casa con él, así que mientras estaba sentada sobre su cama, se dio cuenta que a esas alturas sólo tenía dos opciones respecto a James: quedarse encerrada en su cuarto, o salir de la casa. Optó por la segunda opción, por último se quedaría rondando por el parque hasta la tarde.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y soltó un gritito, principalmente porque se encontró en primera plana con James, que parecía que iba a golpear su puerta.

-Oh, casualidad- sonrió James –te llamé con el pensamiento.

-Sí, seguro- dijo Helga, irónica, cruzándose de brazos -¿qué se supone que haces acá?, ¿es que no trabajas hoy, o no tienes tu propia casa?

-Hoy tengo libre- contestó simplemente James –y Olga me pidió que la esperara mientras iba al teatro, se supone que hoy en la noche saldremos a cenar…

-Ya…- Helga lo miró –quítate, me largo…- hizo un gesto de sacarlo del camino e intentar seguir avanzando, pero él la tomó del brazo, evitando así que avanzara.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó, aún hablando con tono casual. Helga no contestó, simplemente trató de soltarse -¿es que no quieres acompañarme mientras tu hermana llega?

-Ya deberías darte cuenta que no es algo que me llame la atención- replicó ella, aún tratando de soltarse pero no mostrando el nerviosismo y miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Había sido lo bastante tonta como para abrir la puerta y ayudarlo en su propósito –y ahora, suéltame.

-Vamos, Helga…- James sonrió, divertido –no tienes que tomarlo tan a pecho… si tú no hablas, yo tampoco. Olga no lo tiene que saber- ante esto, Helga se largó a reír.

-¿y qué te hace creer que me interesa tu oferta?- dijo Helga, con ironía -¿Quieres soltarme, por favor? Ya deberías darte cuenta que no te soporto, y la verdad, esta es la última vez que te lo voy a pedir amablemente.

-¿Y qué podrías hacerme tú, eh?- preguntó James, atrayéndola. Helga lo miró seriamente y, después de unos momentos, le dio un fuerte pisotón, de manera que logró soltarse, y se alejó de él.

-Que te sirva de advertencia- dijo Helga, caminando hacia la escalera. Quiso, por algunos momentos, salir corriendo de la casa, pero la detuvo la posibilidad de que él pensara que le tenía miedo, y la verdad era que esa idea no le apetecía para nada, por lo que simplemente caminó, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Muy pronto se daría cuenta que ese fue un error, cuando sintió que la tomaban del cabello y la tiraban hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso. Soltó un grito debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Te crees muy valiente, eh?- gruñó James, evitando que se parara –veamos cuánto eres capaz de hacer.

-¡Quítate!- gritó Helga, esta vez dejando toda su racionalidad de lado, sobre todo cuando sintió que se acercaba a ella. Estaba realmente asustada, todo se le había escapado de las manos por hacerse la valiente -¡Déjame, no quiero!

Gritaba, pegaba patadas, movía sus brazos y trataba de soltarse de cualquier manera que le fuera posible. Pero, tal como lo suponía, James era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que no le costaba mayormente mantenerla a la raya.

-Eres tan bonita, Helga, pero tan terca- decía James, con burla en su voz mientras la mantenía quieta –si tan sólo hubieras aceptado no hubiéramos tenido la necesidad de llegar a este punto. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil para los dos.

-Por favor…- murmuró ella, tratando de no ponerse a llorar –eres el novio de Olga, ¿qué más quieres?

-A ti, supongo que lo sabías…

Helga se mordió el labio, mirando a su alrededor desesperada. Algo tenía que hacer, no le podía dejar las cosas tan fáciles… continuó luchando, gritando, moviéndose lo suficiente como para no dejarlo hacer tranquilo.

-Quieta…- murmuró, cansándose -¡basta!- la sacudió, perdiendo la paciencia -¡No pongas las cosas más difíciles, Helga! Te aseguro que serás la única que no lo pasará bien.

El dolor de cabeza fue intenso, pero eso no impidió que siguiera luchando. Estaba decidida a no dejársela fácil. Fue de pronto que sintió que el peso de James sobre su cuerpo se acabó, y aunque por algunos momentos estaba tan shockeada que no se movió, no tardó en darse cuenta que su padre tenía a James contra la pared.

Helga sólo observaba la escena, demasiado sorprendida como para emitir palabras. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando habían tratado de estafarlo.

-¿Me creíste idiota?- decía Bob, presionando la cara de James en contra de la pared -¿¡Acaso piensas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Helga!

Helga vio cómo su padre sacaba a James a patadas de su casa (literalmente), y que luego volvía con ella, con rostro preocupado.

-¿Te hizo algo?- le preguntó, mientras amablemente la ayudaba a pararse -¿estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al hospital para que te revisen?

-No, papá- Helga temblaba, pero aún así, deseaba bajarle el perfil al asunto, no quería hablar más del tema -¿qué haces acá? Nunca vienes a esta hora…- dijo, y lo vio sonreír levemente.

-Digamos que… sólo sabía que debía venir… y no me equivoqué- dejó pasar unos momentos, en los cuales frunció el cejo –sabía que ese se traía algo extraño contigo, y todo lo pude confirmar en la mañana.

-¿Por qué?...

-Escuché lo que hablaron- contestó Bob –eso terminó de convencerme que tenía razón y que no tenía buenas intenciones contigo. Lamento no haber podido haber hecho algo antes, Helga, pero debía estar seguro…

Helga no contestó, simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo, sintiéndose completamente segura.

* * *

Esa noche Helga no cenó. No tenía deseos de ver los rostros de Olga y su madre cuando Bob les contara lo que había ocurrido con James, además, no tenía hambre. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su pieza, y que luego abrían la puerta.

Era Olga, y llevaba con ella una bandeja.

-Helga… te traje esto…- entró a la habitación, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama, a la vez que Helga se sentaba y miraba la comida –no es bueno que te acuestes sin probar bocado.

La chica sólo asintió, y aunque tuvo intensiones de comer, lo más que hizo fue jugar con la comida que estaba en plato. Olga la miró durante unos minutos.

-Helga… lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió- me dijo, con los ojos llorosos –lamento no haberme dado cuenta, no quiero ni pensar qué pudo haber pasado si es que papá no vuelve más temprano…

-No tienes que llorar- le dijo Helga, quizás algo avergonzada –quizás… también fue mi culpa, porque yo no les dije lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Tenía miedo…- contestó Helga, sin mirarla.

-Pero… ¿de qué?- le preguntó Olga -¿qué pensaste que te diríamos?

-Pensaba que… ustedes no iban a creerme- Helga pudo ver cómo Olga abría la boca por la sorpresa –nosotras nunca nos hemos llevado bien… quizás tú pensarías que inventaba todo eso porque estaba celosa de ti, o algo así…

Helga pudo notar que Olga se quedaba unos momentos quieta, pero que después corría a un lado la bandeja y que la abrazaba con fuerza. Demoró un poco en corresponderle, pero se sintió bien cuando lo hizo.

* * *

_Ya vez, del tema de James no salí tan bien librada como hubiera deseado, pero al menos me sirvió para darme cuenta que al final no estoy tan sola como yo creía. Al final Bob sabía que James me estaba acosando, y me ayudó, que es lo importante. Creo que gracias a esto he vuelto a confiar un poco más en ellos… sólo espero que este ambiente de hogar que se respira en la casa dure un poco, aunque sea unos meses._

_¿Y qué te parece lo de John y Lila? Ja, estoy segura que debes estar tan sorprendido como yo, de verdad que no lo hubiera esperado… aunque ahora, que lo pienso bien, creo que hacen una bonita pareja._

_En fin, estoy en plena cuenta regresiva, contando los días que faltarán por verte…_

_Helga G. Pataki._

_

* * *

_

**Uf, ¿cómo están? Espero que súper bien. Voy contando algunas novedades... ¿algunos pensaron que James se encontraría en algún momento con Arnold? Lamento desilusionarlos, pero no será así, jejeje. Bueno, para aquellos desilusionados, les digo que se preparen, porque en el próximo capítulo nuestro querido Cabeza de Balón hará su entrada triunfal =)**

**Les cuento, como nota, que este cap debía estar para mañana en la tarde, pero en un intento por mantenerme despierta para poder ver el eclipse he decidido avanzar (se supone que será total a eso de las 5 am, y recién son las 3.30... ¿qué se supone que haré en el rato que me falta?)**

**En fin, agradezco a Anillus, Martinleo22, Mari3304, Maac-puddin, Rickhunter17, MaryMorante, Teddytere, Letifiesta, a Annemarie y a todos los que leen el fic. ¡Saludos!**

**Hum... normalmente no me gusta saludar antes de las fiestas, pero por si acaso pasa mucho tiempo antes que actualice (uno nunca sabe), les deseo una Feliz Navidad, y un genial Año Nuevo!**


	10. Tú y yo

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X. Tú y yo.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Arnold!

La llamada casi desesperada, hecha por Stella, hizo saltar al muchacho, que quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su madre, que estaba en la puerta, brazos cruzados y una mirada no muy contenta hacia su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el otro, con un hilillo de voz. No era normal ver a su madre en esas condiciones, por lo general era muy paciente con todos, sobre todo con él.

-Ocurre, señor, que va a llamar a su querida novia, y le va a decir que _no_ desea hablar con ella hoy, porque estoy cansada de contestar sus llamadas- dijo Stella -¡Llama cada cinco minutos, Arnold, el teléfono no ha parado de sonar en todo el día!

-Pero mamá…

-Nada de peros, jovencito- lo interrumpió, esta vez sus manos en su cintura –es en serio lo que te digo, Arnold, he tenido mucha paciencia con esa niña y sus excesivos celos contigo, pero no estoy dispuesta a que esté llamando a cada rato sólo para saber si llegaste solo o con alguna otra chica.

El chico hizo ojos al cielo, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos, lo que menos deseaba era hablar con Megan, no hasta que terminara de leer las cartas que Helga le había escrito… sobre todo porque sabía que se acercaba el momento de su llegada. Para su suerte, en esos momentos entró su padre.

-Stella, deja tranquilo a Arnold- le dijo el hombre, con suavidad, y sacando a su esposa del cuarto de su hijo. Ella lo quedó mirando feo –vamos, querida, nos pidió un favor, y éste era que no lo interrumpiéramos en lo que estaba haciendo… dejémoslo solo.

-Simplemente le estoy diciendo que se tome la molestia de decirle a Megan que deje de llamar- decía Stella, a la vez que Miles lograba sacarla del cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos –si ella es así ahora que están de novios, ¿te imaginas cómo será cuando se casen?- seguía diciendo, a la vez que bajaban por las escaleras. Esta vez Arnold sonrió levemente y volvió su mirada hacia la hoja que estaba en frente de él.

* * *

_¡Arnold!_

_No sé realmente cómo deba comenzar esta carta de hoy… ¿qué puedo decirte, siendo que hoy te tuve en frente mío por fin, después de tantos años? La verdad, y aunque me habías advertido en tu carta el día de tu llegada, me tomaste por sorpresa, no sabría decir exactamente la razón, quizás sólo no quería ilusionarme y que después, por cualquier problema, no llegaras…_

_Ahora que estás aquí, ni siquiera estoy segura de si deba continuar escribiéndote… no hay que ser sabios que todo volverá a ser como antes. ¡Ah, no!, te puedo asegurar que será mucho mejor, porque ya no es necesario que sigamos escondiendo nada sobre nuestros sentimientos, porque tú lo sabes, lo que yo sentía por ti sigue dentro de mí, quizás hasta más grande que antes, y con la misma intensidad._

_¡Oh, Arnold! Cuando te vi hoy, no supe realmente qué debía hacer. Tenía deseos de saltar, gritar, cantar, abrazarte y besarte como cuando lo hacía antes, de niños… pero nada de eso ocurrió, simplemente me quedé quieta, quizás hasta algo aterrada, sin moverme siquiera…_

_

* * *

_

Helga G. Pataki, normalmente una chica completamente segura de sí misma (o al menos eso era lo que deseaba aparentar), tenía en sus manos un calendario, el cual temblaba un poco, sobre todo cuando ponía demasiada atención a los números que ahí habían. En el calendario en sí, el día 20 estaba marcado con lápiz rojo, y sobre éste, verde y azul, quedando finalmente una mezcla de un color que Helga seguramente definiría como negro. Simplemente negro.

Pero la verdad era que eso no le interesaba mayormente, porque el día 20 había llegado por fin, a pesar que esa semana, desde que había recibido la pequeña notita de Arnold, se le había hecho eterna.

-Muy bien, Helga- dijo la chica, dejando el calendario en su lugar en la pared, murmurando y caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación –hay que pensar fríamente sobre lo que ocurre. Se supone… y sólo es una suposición, pensando que el Cabeza de Balón fue sincero conmigo en su nota y no me estaba gastando una broma…- se quedó en silencio unos momentos, deteniendo su marcha y mirando perdidamente hacia un punto fijo en la pared, y luego sacudió su cabeza -¡Enfócate, niña!- se dijo, comenzando otra vez con su caminata de un lado a otro –se supone que hoy llega Arnold, pero el problema es que no estoy segura, porque no quise preguntarle a Gerald qué día le había dicho, para confirmar que no me mintiera.

Finalmente, y después de soltar un gran suspiro, se derrumbó en su cama, quedándose quieta y decidiendo qué debía hacer. ¡Era necesario que supiera si ese día llegaba Arnold o no! Y a qué hora, además… no era que deseara ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto (ante esto, se rió internamente… si de eso dependiera su llegada, habría sido capaz de ir a buscarlo a San Lorenzo mismo, sin dudarlo)

Aún sin tener su cabeza del todo clara, salió de su cuarto y de la casa. Lo bueno era que ese día no trabajaba, por lo que podría hacer lo que quisiera… como ir a cada rato a ver cómo estaban las cosas en Sunset Arms, sólo para saber si Arnold y sus padres habían llegado. Al pasar por la sala, simplemente dijo que saldría, a quien quisiera escucharla, además.

Helga sabía perfectamente que después de ese recordatorio por parte de su padre que la quería y se preocupaba por ella (el incidente con James), todo en su casa volvería a ser como antes. Y, en parte, lo agradecía, ya no era tan niña como para necesitar otra cosa, y además, no quería a sus padres metiéndose en sus asuntos a cada momento. No, gracias.

Por algunos momentos pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Phoebe o a Lila, pensando que quizás ellas sabrían más sobre la supuesta llegada de Arnold. Por supuesto que desechó la idea tan pronto como llegó, más que nada porque no quería que ellas pensaran que la llegada de Arnold podría significar algún cambio para ella… aunque por supuesto, las otras dos lo tenían perfectamente claro.

La llegada de Arnold significaba que el mundo de Helga quedaba de cabeza.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un rato, más que nada, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta hacia dónde la llevaban sus pies. Por tanto, fue inconsciente el que llegara al campo Gerald, y que ahí se encontrara con algunos cuantos que fueron compañeros de ella, y quizás algo más parecido a amigos en algún momento. No todos le pusieron buena cara cuando la vieron, pero a ella no le importó. Se acercó a Lila sin mirar a los demás. Phoebe no estaba.

-¡Helga, que bueno que llegaste!- le dijo alegre su amiga, y al ver la cara confusa que ponía la rubia, soltó una pequeña risita –pensé que lo sabías.

-¿El qué?- preguntó la otra, aunque en el fondo intuía a qué se debía esa pequeña reunión.

-A Arnold, por supuesto- dijo Lila, aparentando inocencia. Helga se dio cuenta perfectamente de la mirada inquisidora que le daba, quizás tratando de notar algún tipo de reacción ante sus palabras –sabes que llega hoy a Hillwood, ¿cierto?

-Ah, sí, algo he escuchado- contestó, tratando de no parecer muy interesada en el tema, sobre todo por Rhonda, acompañada por Megan, la miraban fijamente también –entonces, debo suponer que esto es por la llegada del Cabeza de Balón.

-Supones bien- contestó Lila, asintiendo –la idea es que nos vea a todos…

-¿Y para qué, eh?- preguntó Helga, soltando una risa algo irónica -¿para que después se desilusione al darse cuenta a dónde se fue nuestra amistad?

Lila no contestó, sólo se dedicó a mirar con cierta tristeza a Helga, sabiendo que tenía razón. No todos en el grupo habían cambiado, pero algunos sí lo hicieron, y demasiado. Sintiéndose algo culpable por el cambio de expresión de la otra, Helga trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

-No te pongas así, sólo fue un comentario- le dijo –ven, vamos a sentarnos por ahí a esperar que el Cabeza de Balón haga su entrada triunfal- soltando una pequeña risita, Lila siguió a Helga.

Se sentaron a esperar, aunque en un grupo aparte. Mientras lo hacían, con un tema principal entre Lila y Helga (el cual era John, por supuesto), la rubia se dedicaba a observar a los demás que esperaban ahí. Estaban todos reunidos, lo que en parte hizo sonreír a Helga. Al verlos a todos ahí, lo último que Arnold pensaría era que ya no eran tan unidos como cuando niños… y fue en esos momentos, cuando se preguntó si todos continuaban igual, y la que realmente había cambiado había sido ella.

Bueno, pensando… ya no tenían nueve años, y habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos durante la ausencia de Arnold, que si todo continuara igual sería un verdadero milagro. Y Helga sabía que esas cosas raramente ocurrían en realidad.

Pero, lo que más le molestaba en esos momentos, era la presencia de Megan. De Rhonda no podía decir palabra, ya que también había sido parte del grupo cuando niños, pero Megan sólo era amiga de Rhonda, de hecho, como se creía la más importante de la escuela, a chicas como Nadine y Sheena las trataba bastante mal, y ella misma era otro claro ejemplo de ello… la única diferencia que había, era que ella no dejaba las cosas así nada más.

-¿Y de verdad que te gusta John?- Helga estaba que soltaba la carcajada, a la vez que Lila enrojecía levemente -¡no puedo creerlo! Y yo que quería que estuviera con Phoebe… en fin, a veces las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

-¿Con Phoebe?- preguntó Lila, frunciendo el cejo un poco –pero John me dijo que todo eso que hicieron era teatro, y Phoebe me lo confirmó antes que aceptara salir con él.

-Por supuesto que era teatro- asintió Helga, sonriendo –pero si te digo que no tenía intenciones en que ellos estuvieran juntos y todo se quedara así, estaría mintiendo- la rubia miró a su amiga, que puso cara de decepción al escucharla. Esta vez se largó a reír –no te pongas así… ahora que lo pienso, ustedes también hacen bonita pareja.

-¡¿Eso crees?- esta vez, los ojos de Lila brillaron de la emoción. Helga estuvo tentada en volver a reírse, pero sólo esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que Lila en una de esas se enojaría si es que continuaba burlándose con ella (aunque… si hablamos de Lila… ¿es posible que ella se enoje?) -¡es fantástico! Aunque no lo creas, Helga, en algún momento llegué a pensar que él podría gustarte.

Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, esas palabras le quitaron a Helga todas las ganas de reír que tenía. Quedó mirando algo seria a Lila, tratando de adivinar si hablaba en serio o no.

-¿Es broma, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contestó Lila, hablando como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, Helga, John es un buen amigo tuyo, incluso más que Phoebe o yo. Además, debes tener un gran poder de convencimiento sobre él, digo, para que aceptara a hacerse pasar por el novio de Phoebe…

Helga, que por algunos momentos no dijo palabra, se dio cuenta muy pronto que Lila tenía razón. De hecho, si lo pensaba, John había sido el único que se había enterado de lo que pasaba con James, y quizás cuántos otros detalles que nunca antes había considerado. Lila rió un poco.

-Veo que te acabas de dar cuenta, ¿eh?

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, a la vez que sentía un gran alboroto por parte de los demás. Miró con algo de curiosidad, y al primero que vio fue a Gerald, que tenía una sonrisa que, literalmente, iba de oreja a oreja. Fue, en una segunda instancia, que vio a quien iba con él, y no fue capaz de moverse, ni de hablar.

-¡Helga, Arnold llegó!- Lila se puso de pie a su lado, su voz demostrando fielmente la emoción que seguramente debía sentir. Por algunos momentos, la rubia sintió algo de envidia por su amiga, por la facilidad que tenía para demostrar a los demás sus emociones -¡oh, no puedo creerlo!

* * *

_¿Puedes siquiera imaginarte lo que sentí en esos momentos? ¿La gran ola de sentimientos que fluyeron dentro de mí? Quizás te parezca divertido todo lo que te estoy escribiendo, y si fuera así, es porque la verdad no me conoces del todo aún… me gustaría que en algún momento pudieras entrar en mi corazón, y te dieras cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mí desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos._

_Pero bueno, tal como sabrás, en vez de correr, abrazarte y besarte, como lo había planeado millares de veces (sobre todo esa semana), simplemente me quedé de pie, sin reaccionar a las palabras de Lila, y esperando a que tú te acercaras a mí. Quizás fue el miedo el que me paralizó, miedo a que los demás se rieran de mí si es que me mostraba muy emotiva, o miedo a que tu sentimientos hacia mí hayan cambiado en este tiempo. La verdad, no estoy segura._

_Lo único que realmente sé, es que tuve que esperar a que llegaras donde estaba yo… tuve que esperar a que saludaras a todos…_

_

* * *

_

-Helga, ven, vamos a saludarlo- Lila tomó su mano, pero Helga rápidamente la rechazó, recibiendo una mirada confusa de la otra -¿Qué ocurre?

-Eh… nada…- murmuró Helga, y miró con el miedo a flor de piel hacia donde estaba Arnold. En esos momentos, Rhonda lo presentaba a Megan, y la rubia se mordió el labio, aguantando la rabia que comenzaba a sentir. Por supuesto que Lila se dio cuenta de ese gesto.

-¿Por qué estás así?- le preguntó, poniendo una mano con suavidad en su brazo. Helga la volvió a mirar –Arnold regresó, ¿por qué no te atreves a ir a saludarlo?

Helga abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió palabra. Por momentos, volvió a sentirse como aquella niña que fue, insegura y llena de miedos, que sufría cada vez que Arnold, aunque fuera sin darse cuenta, la rechazaba y la ignoraba. Sentía terror ante la posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir.

-¡Lila!

Su voz estaba más gruesa. Por supuesto, no podía esperar que continuara siendo la de un niño. Aún sin moverse, Helga vio cuando Arnold pasó por su lado y abrazó a Lila, hablando con ella mientras lo hacía. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando el chico volteó a verla.

Le sonreía, como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. La rubia se dio cuenta que también lo había hecho, casi sin darse cuenta, y antes que alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, él la tenía rodeada con sus brazos. Helga se sintió temblar, y después de unos momentos, lo abrazó también. Había esperado demasiado tiempo algo así como para continuar con la costumbre de cuando niños (eso de rechazarlo y tirarlo al suelo con fuerza para que la soltara)

-De verdad te extrañé- le dijo Arnold, feliz. Helga se dio cuenta que tenían la misma estatura –creo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que alguien me tratara mal- dijo luego, con humor, a la vez que la soltaba y la quedaba mirando.

-Estoy segura que no fuiste el único en extrañar- dijo la rubia –por acá también hiciste falta.

Arnold le sonrió con cariño, y ella agradeció el gesto. Momentos después, los demás demandaron la atención del recién llegado, alejándolo de Helga, que no le quedó más remedio que ir con el grupo y compartir con ellos. Aunque la verdad, ese fue sólo un pequeño sacrificio, que tuvo la gran recompensa que estuvo junto con el rubio gran parte del día. Lo único medianamente malo, fue que no pudieron conversar demasiado, ya que en ningún momento estuvieron solos.

Helga muy pronto comenzó a escuchar, por parte de Arnold, su modo de vida junto a sus padres en San Lorenzo. Podía notar que él estaba feliz, no sólo por estar de vuelta en el hogar de su niñez, sino por haber compartido todo ese tiempo con sus padres, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido mientras ellos estaban perdidos.

Lo notó mucho más maduro y tan amable como siempre. Contestó todas las preguntas de sus amigos de buena gana, y también las de Megan, a quien acababa de conocer, y que no se notaba del todo entusiasmada con las historias que estaban contando. Por algunos momentos, Helga pensó que seguramente estaban casi igual que cuando eran niños, todos juntos, compartiendo y planeando alguna próxima actividad que los sacara del aburrimiento y la monotonía.

-Mis padres están bien- decía Arnold, mirando a todos sus amigos –y están tan contentos como yo de estar de vuelta. En estos momentos se están instalando, mis abuelos los ayudan.

-Que desconsiderado eres, Arnold- le dijo Lila, con tono amable y la misma sonrisa coqueta de siempre –deberías estar ayudándolos en vez de estar con nosotros.

-Si te preocupa tanto, ve tú. ¿Qué no te gusta estar haciendo de buena samaritana?- dijo con desdén Megan, que no se notaba muy contenta al estar ahí. Lila, que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran cosas como esas, se quedó callada, ligeramente colorada.

-Oye tú- Helga abrió la boca por primera vez desde que se sentaron a conversar, y no se veía del todo feliz -¿qué fue lo que te dije sobre molestar a Lila? Vuelve a dirigirle la palabra y no será sólo una advertencia. ¿Entendiste?

El ambiente se tornó tenso, y todos lo pudieron sentir. Arnold, que no entendía palabra de lo que ocurría, se dedicaba a mirar a Helga y a Megan, mientras que la mayoría de los demás veían a la segunda con sonrisas burlonas, sobre todo Nadine y Sheena.

Helga casi no se había dado cuenta, cuando ya todos se estaban despidiendo. Arnold debía volver a su casa, a ayudar, justamente, y como él era el causante de aquella junta, que algunos se quedaran en el campo Gerald era casi inútil.

-Ya el lunes comienzo a ir a la escuela- dijo Arnold, mientras se despedía de todos –ahí tendremos mucho más tiempo para conversar.

La había mirado, por lo que Helga no pudo pensar que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella. La verdad era, a esas alturas, que no le interesaba si se dirigía a ella o no, se había dado cuenta que, al menos ese día, no tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con él. Pero teniendo la perspectiva que se quedaría con ellos, no le afectaba demasiado.

La había abrazado, le había dedicado miradas y palabras afectuosas. De momento, se conformaba con eso.

Una vez que Arnold se fue (se había despedido de una abrazo de ella), y mientras se dirigía a su casa, pudo ver que, a la distancia, estaban Rhonda y Megan, caminando quién sabía dónde.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, decidió acercarse lo más posible y escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno ese Arnold?- decía Megan, con cierto desdén -¡vamos! Es un chico como cualquier otro, lo único bueno que tiene es que vivió en el extranjero.

-Tú no conoces a Arnold- decía Rhonda –para nosotros, él fue una gran ayuda y un gran apoyo cuando éramos niños. Era algo así como nuestra consciencia…

-¿Incluso para Pataki?- preguntó, y Helga notó perfectamente que la pregunta iba con veneno.

-Desde que éramos chicos que Helga molestaba a Arnold, pero después nos enteramos que ella estaba enamorada de él…

-¿Enamorada?- preguntó Megan, notándose sorprendida -¿Dijiste que Pataki estaba enamorada?

-Yo creo que aún lo está- contestó Rhonda, encogiéndose de hombros. No notó la sonrisa que se formaban en los labios de Megan.

* * *

_Rhonda es una traidora, ¡mira que decirle justamente eso a Megan! Puede que te parezca exageración, pero de verdad no te imaginas la mala onda que Megan me tiene… estoy casi segura que se aprovechará de eso para hacerme rabiar de alguna manera._

_Pero a estas alturas, y contigo aquí, me importa muy poco lo que pueda hacer. _

_No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento porque estás nuevamente con nosotros. Siento como si volviera a encontrar mi camino…_

_Te mando muchísimos besos, Helga._

* * *

**¡Y Arnold ya llegó! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya se imaginan más o menos hacia dónde van las cosas con Megan?**

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que contar, así que agradezco a Hikaruchiba, Detective Reivil, Mari3304, MaryMorante, Datyi, Teddytere, Isabel20, Clyo-Potter, Naaaati, Hime Hyuuga, SBM-Angie, Mimi-Serenety, Rickhunter17, Letifiesta, Dianita Linda, y a todos los que leen. La verdad, me tienen sorprendida, nunca pensé que me llegarían tantos reviews en algún capítulo, jejeje.**

**Eso, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	11. Advertencia

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

_Antes de partir, dedico este capítulo a Mari3304... lo siento, no pude actualizar antes del 20 (estoy de vacaciones... uno en épocas así no maneja su tiempo) pero de todas maneras, te mando saludos. Espero lo hayas disfrutado ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo XI. Advertencia.**

* * *

Arnold observaba con cierta aprehensión las siguientes cartas que debía leer, más que nada, porque él conocía más o menos su contenido, después de todo, había estado ahí. Lo único que hacía si es que las leía, era tener otro punto de vista de la situación: el de Helga.

Antes de decidirse a abrir la siguiente carta, tomó un poco de leche y unas galletas que su madre había subido a dejarle hacía un rato, pensando que seguramente tenía hambre porque ni siquiera había cenado ese día. La verdad era que Arnold no tenía mucho apetito, más que nada por su deseo de continuar leyendo, pero ahora que había hecho un pequeño alto en su lectura, decidió comer, antes de seguir.

* * *

_Arnold:_

_Sé que tenía pensado no volver a escribirte cartas, porque habías vuelto a Hillwood y pensé que eso, más que nada, traía consecuencias positivas: en una de esas podría volver a escribir poemas, y esta vez poder mostrártelos, ya que conoces los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti… quizás, estaba pidiendo demasiado. Nunca fuimos más que dos niños que de vez en cuando se ayudaban (aunque sabes que yo me derretía por ti), así que ahora difícilmente podría pedir que seamos algo así como novios… sería muy brusco el cambio._

_Pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerte algunas preguntas… entiendo que Gerald sea tu mejor amigo, y que hace años que no hablabas con él, pero, ¿tú crees que él deba tener toda tu atención? Llegaste hace una semana, y lo que más he podido sacar han sido unos cuantos saludos y algunas sonrisas escondidas, como si te avergonzaras de hablar abiertamente conmigo…_

_¿Por qué, Arnold?_

* * *

No le agradaba la idea de ir a la escuela, y menos cómo estaban las cosas ahí. Mientras estaba frente al espejo, sintiéndose ligeramente más desilusionada que el día anterior, pensó que no podría culpar a Arnold por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos. Sabía que ella, dentro de la escuela, era completamente contraria al grupo de los populares, lo que ya significaba una franja entre ella y Arnold, ya que él, tanto por quienes se juntaba y por su manera de ser, rápidamente había pasado a ser parte del mismo.

Pero Helga se sentía desilusionada con él… el que estuviera siempre rodeado por ellos la enfermaba, ya que no le permitían que se acercara a él para hacer un intento por conversar. Aunque, si lo pensaba… ¿por qué él no hacía el mismo esfuerzo? ¿Es que acaso no le interesaba conversar con ella?

Soltando un suspiro, se lavó la cara y salió del baño, mientras hacía una cola con su cabello, para que no le molestara en el rostro.

-Estoy lista, Bob- dijo, llegando al living. Los días martes se había hecho una costumbre que Bob fuera a dejarla a ella y a Olga tanto a la escuela como a la escuela de teatro, respectivamente. Aunque Helga tratara de disimularlo, tenía que reconocer que, en el fondo, esa costumbre le agradaba -¿ya nos vamos?

-Un minuto- dijo el hombre, subiendo por las escaleras. Helga decidió ir al automóvil y esperar ahí a su hermana y su padre, ya que por lo general, los dos solían demorarse bastante para alistarse.

Llegó a la escuela cinco minutos antes de la hora de ingreso, después de tener una agradable charla con Bob sobre el fútbol americano, sobre los juegos de la fecha pasada y quiénes tenían más chances en la siguiente para ganar. Esa era otra costumbre que ambos tenían desde hacía un tiempo, la cual, sólo pertenecía a ambos, ya que Olga no era seguidora de ese deporte. En cierta manera, Helga se sentía contenta por eso.

Caminó hacia su casillero sin mirar a nadie, tal como siempre lo hacía. Llegando a él, comenzó a dejar sus cosas, sin pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Arnold ocupaba el casillero vecino. Fue por eso mismo que saltó un poco cuando, al cerrar, pudo ver en primer plano el rostro del rubio, que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, con un dejo de picardía.

-Arnold…- murmuró ella, tratando de aparentar calma… aparentar, porque bien que pudo haber saltado hacia atrás y haber chocado con los otros casilleros.

-Hola, Helga- saludó el rubio -¿cómo has estado?, creo que no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad para conversar desde que llegué…

-Bueno, no ha sido justamente por culpa mía…- gruñó Helga, recobrándose. Arnold la quedó mirando unos momentos, algo sorprendido, y cuando iba a responder, fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Arnold!- casi gritó Gerald, llamando la atención de casi todos los que estaban en el pasillo -¿qué estás haciendo con ella? ¡Vámonos de una vez!

Helga, por algunos momentos, tuvo la ilusión que Arnold mandara a volar a su amigo con palabras suaves, pero se dio cuenta que no lo haría cuando lo vio sonreír con cierta culpabilidad, antes de irse con Gerald, Sid y Harold, que lo esperaban. Ella lo vio alejarse, y aunque tuvo deseos de manifestar de alguna manera la frustración que se hacía mayor a ratos, simplemente dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el salón de clases, sin tener mayores deseos de asistir a las mismas.

A esas alturas. Helga se estaba acostumbrando en que las cosas entre ellos fueran así. Y aunque lo había pensado, se negó a la posibilidad de volver a tener esa relación de abusadora en frente de él. No, eso era algo que ya no se ajustaba a su perfil, además, que no tenía sentido. Arnold la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber por qué ella lo hacía cuando eran niños… además, se suponía que ya había madurado… aunque fuera un poco.

La primera parte de clases estuvo tranquila. Si bien había tenido que trabajar con uno u otro compañeros, en general todo había salido bien (en ningún momento se vio en la necesidad de gritarle a alguien para que pensara, ni nada por el estilo), lo que ya se podía definir como un éxito. Lo único malo, por su puesto, era que al cruzarse con el profesor del taller de teatro, se vio en la obligación de hablar con él.

-Helga- dijo Biece, acercándose a ella. La chica, más que nada por cortesía, se detuvo y lo esperó –me alegra verte.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Si bien él había quedado encantado con su interpretación de Doña Inés, Helga pensaba que le había dado los suficientes dolores de cabeza como para no volver a quererla en algún ensayo -¿por qué?

-Porque tenía que recordarte que el taller de teatro continúa, por supuesto- sonrió Biece, dando unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de la chica mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo. Helga lo miró como si estuviera volviéndose loco -¿es que acaso lo olvidaste?

-La verdad es que tenía esa intención- contestó la otra, haciendo que su profesor soltara la carcajada -¿qué es tan divertido?

-El que pensaras que el famoso castigo terminaba con Dos Juan Tenorio- dijo él, haciendo que Helga se pusiera pálida. No podía creer que otra vez la estuviera chantajeando –te había dicho que consistía en asistir al taller, lo que por supuesto, es mucho más que hacer una obra de teatro.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?- preguntó, su voz temblándole ante la inminente noticia. No podía creer su mala suerte.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió Biece, mostrando sus dientes. Por algunos instantes la chica tuvo intenciones de darle un golpe, para ver si podía hacer caer a uno –se te extraña en los talleres, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro- contestó ella, con ironía. Biece pareció extender aún más su sonrisa –por favor, no me haga volver al taller, usted sabe que no me gusta…

-Y usted sabe que si no lo hace, y si el director se da cuenta, estará decidido a suspenderla el mayor tiempo posible- contestó él, con calma –así que, por favor, asista y ahórrese los mayores problemas que pueda. Estoy seguro que a sus padres no les gustaría leer una notificación del director.

-Usted no se imaginan cuánto les afectaría…-dijo Helga, aunque para su suerte, él no notó el tono sarcástico de su voz, ya que seguramente Bob ni siquiera leería la tal famosa notificación.

-Muy bien, me alegra saberlo- dijo el profesor –nos vemos en el taller, Helga.

Si hubiera sido posible para ella, una vez que el profesor la dejó sola, le hubiera gustado darse golpes contra la pared, pensando en la mala suerte que tenía. No podía creer que nuevamente estuviera atada a ese famoso taller. Malhumorada se dirigió al comedor, ya que era la hora de almuerzo.

Se sentó sola en una de las mesas del fondo, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa que la desligara del taller. Lamentablemente para ella, cada idea que le ocurría la desechaba casi inmediatamente, más que nada porque no eran factibles o porque podían resultar un tanto dolorosos para ella llevarlos a cabo. Tan concentrada estaba, que no se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola en la mesa, por lo que, al levantar los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que en frente de ella estaban Phoebe, Sheena, Lila y Nadine, conversando como si estuvieran solas.

-¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?- les preguntó Helga, sorprendida.

-Hace unos minutos- contestó Lila, sonriendo –esperábamos a ver cuánto te demorarías en darte cuenta de nuestra presencia- Helga pudo ver que todas estaban a punto de soltar la carcajada, seguramente por la cara que tenía.

-¿Y cuánto fue eso?- preguntó la rubia, tratando de hacer el tema más trivial. Por respuesta, sólo escuchó las risas de las chicas.

Helga había notado unos cuantos cambios en Nadine y Sheena en el trato hacia ella, desde aquel encuentro con Arnold en el Campo Gerald. La rubia recordó que ahí había defendido a Lila de Megan, con tranquilidad y haciendo, de paso, que Megan se sintiera humillada en frente de ella, principalmente porque no había sido capaz de replicar alguna respuesta coherente. Por supuesto que eso había encantado a las dos amigas, y desde ahí que se sentían más cercanas a Helga.

Llegando al extremo de sentarse a almorzar con ella, como si fueran amigas. A pesar de todo, a la rubia no le molestó el gesto de sus compañeras, y en vez de salir de ahí sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra (como en algún momento lo hubiera hecho), se quedó con ellas.

La paz que se respiraba en la mesa fue interrumpido por la llegada de los "populares", los cuales se encargaban de hacer el escándalo suficiente como para que todos los alumnos mortales y normales se enteraran que ya estaban ahí. Las cinco chicas observaron en silencio cómo ellos se sentaban en la mesa de siempre, hablaban alto y reían bastante fingido. Helga no podía creer que Arnold estuviera metido en medio de todos ellos… y al parecer, no era la única que pensaba así.

-En parte me apena que Arnold esté ahí en medio- dijo Lila, mientras volvía la atención a su comida –él no es como ellos, me imagino que debe sentirse incómodo.

-Quizás…- Phoebe se encogió de hombros –pero no le veo hacer el mayor esfuerzo en salir de ahí, al contrario, pareciera que cada vez se siente más identificado con ellos- Helga quedó mirando a la chica, dándose cuenta que hablaba con un tono de voz molesto. Seguramente, pensó la rubia, Phoebe continuaba sentida y enojada con Gerald, por lo que sentía rechazo por todo lo que se pareciera a él, o le recordara.

-No creo que sea así- dijo Nadine, tranquilamente –el que se junte con ellos no significa que sea así. Nosotras conocemos a Arnold…

-Lo sé, pero lo único que le reprocho es que de tanto estar con ellos, no deja tiempo para pasar con nosotros- dijo Lila, y esta vez Helga la quedó mirando con sorpresa a ella. ¿Lila hablando mal de alguna persona en particular? Era difícil ¿Y si esa persona en particular, era Arnold? _Imposible…_ -ellos actúan como si nosotros no existiéramos, y Arnold avala ese comportamiento saludándonos con sonrisas, como si le avergonzara ser nuestro amigo.

Esta vez ninguna dijo palabra, seguramente pensando que Lila tenía razón. Vamos, esa actitud de Arnold tenía que ser lo suficientemente evidente como para que ella se decidiera a hablar… Helga, sin querer, vio hacia las mesas que ocupaba el famoso grupo, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que Arnold conversaba con Megan animadamente. No supo qué cara puso, que todas voltearon a ver, también.

-Ah, no me sorprende- dijo Sheena, viendo su plato –Helga… sé que te va a sonar algo así como un ataque, pero creo que debes saberlo…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la rubia, extrañada. Le caía de sorpresa todo el rodeo que Sheena había hecho.

-Bueno, tú sabes que Megan no te aguanta, ¿cierto?- Helga hizo ojos al cielo, y asintió. Eso era algo que toda la escuela sabía –en ese caso, me imagino que ella está esperando la oportunidad precisa para hacerte pasar un dolor de cabeza.

-Esa actitud ha sido mutua desde hace tiempo- dijo Helga, sonriendo -¿por qué tanto misterio, Sheena? ¿Es que sabes qué es lo que va a hacer ahora?

-Mejor dicho, lo sospechamos- dijo Nadine, acercándose a la mesa para que otros no escucharan la conversación, las demás hicieron lo mismo –Helga, escuchamos que Rhonda y Megan hablaban de ti y de Arnold.

-Ah, es eso- dijo Helga, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de "despreocúpense" con la mano –sí, también las escuché hablar de eso. No puedo creer que Rhonda le largara tan rápido mi historia, aunque la verdad, no me sorprende.

-En ese caso, ¿ya sabes que va a intentar conquistarlo?

Si se pudiera describir lo que sintió la chica cuando escuchó esas palabras, se pueden definir perfectamente como si le hubiese caído del techo un chorro de agua fría. Helga estaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca en una extraña mueca.

-Entonces no escucharon la misma conversación- dijo Phoebe.

-¿Cuán… cuándo escuchar eso?- le preguntó la rubia, esta vez con la voz temblorosa. Por más que intentó no demostrar ninguna reacción por las palabras de Nadine, pero era imposible. ¿Cómo no le iba a afectar que su mayor enemiga quisiera conquistar al amor de su vida?

-Hace dos días- contestó Sheena, quien volvió a mirar a los otros dos, que seguían felices conversando –Megan le contaba a Rhonda que estaba sintiendo algo por Arnold, y lo describía en millones de buenas cualidades…

-La verdad, no sé si hay que creerle- dijo Nadine –porque si bien sabemos que Arnold es todo lo que Megan describió de él, también está la posibilidad de que quisiera algo con él porque sabe que tú estás enamorada de él, porque supongo que Rhonda también le dijo eso- Helga asintió, aunque estaba tan shockeada que el movimiento casi no se notó. Todas miraron con cierta lástima a Helga.

-Quizás de verdad siente algo por él- las cuatro restantes quedaron viendo a Lila con rostros que bien la describían como "inocente" o "ingenua". La chica se sonrojó –oh, vamos, no siempre tenemos que pensar mal de los actos de los demás.

-Lila, tú conoces a Megan- dijo Phoebe, con cierto desdén en su voz –sabemos perfectamente lo que es capaz de hacer para hacer pasar un mal rato a alguien que le cae mal. Sólo recuerda a cuántas chicas le ha presentado a Gerald…

-Oh, si… había olvidado eso…- murmuró Lila.

Helga consideró una bendición que se acabara el tiempo de almuerzo, más que nada porque no deseaba continuar viendo cómo Megan le coqueteaba sin ningún reparo a Arnold, que no parecía darse por enterado. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Helga se separó de las demás chicas, con intenciones de seguir al chico con Cabeza de Balón y hablar definitivamente con él. Definitivamente no debía darle ventaja a Megan, mucho menos por sentir timidez.

Iba con Gerald conversando, yendo hacia el casillero. Helga lo seguía escondiéndose entre los otros alumnos, que no le prestaban atención. Una vez que el rubio estaba sacando sus cosas, Helga llegó a su lado, y suspiró, tratando de calmarse antes de hablar.

-Arnold- dijo, y él la quedó mirando, a la vez que sonreía.

-Hola, que bueno verte- le dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa. Cerró su casillero y la quedó mirando –creo que para poder conversar tranquilo, vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo. No puedo creer que llevo una semana aquí y no hemos podido cruzar más de diez palabras cada vez.

-Agradécelo a tus amigos- dijo Helga, aunque sonrió un poco. Por dentro se gritaba que debía controlarse y no dejarse llevar por su sonrisa –te tienen completamente acaparado.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo él.

-¡Arnodl!- la voz de Gerald volvió a oírse, y esta vez Helga no se molestó en demostrar su molestia por la interrupción –tenemos clase, recuerda.

-Deja de molestar- gruñó la chica, mirándolo feo. Cuando Gerald se aprestaba a contestar, Arnold se adelantó unos pasos, más que nada para mantener la paz entre ambos.

-Helga, Gerald tiene razón- dijo, y comenzó a alejarse de ella –después hablamos, ¿si?

-Arnold, ¿cuál es tu afán de hablar con ella?- le decía Gerald, a la vez que se alejaban –es la chica problema de acá, no entiendo por qué tanta insistencia…

-Gerald, no empieces otra vez- le pedía Arnold, suspirando.

-Es que es en serio- continuaba el moreno –aparte de tener serios problemas sociales, no tiene mucho encanto que digamos… al menos, en comparación con Megan. ¿Te has fijado cómo te mira cada vez que habla contigo?...

La rubia tenía los puños apretados, sólo para contener los golpes que deseaba darle a Gerald porque no dejaba a Arnold en paz. Sintió unas risitas atrás de ella, y no demoró mucho en darse cuenta de quiénes eran.

-¿Problemas, Pataki?- le dijo burlesca Megan, a la vez que Helga abría el casillero para sacar sus materiales.

-Eso quisieras- gruñó la rubia –en todo caso, ¿desde cuándo te preocupa lo que me pasa?

-Desde que tenemos los mismos intereses, por supuesto- contestó Megan, y esta vez se acercó a ella, mientras que Rhonda observaba todo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción -¿qué crees? Me gusta Arnold, apuesto que la noticia te cae como bomba.

-Sueña- gruñó Pataki, cerrando con fuerza el casillero -¿es que crees que Arnold va a caer por tu cara bonita, Megan?

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo la otra, comenzando a reír.

La verdad era que esa "cara" y "cuerpo" bonito era lo que más preocupaba a Helga en esos momentos. Siempre habían sido su mayor debilidad, desde que eran niños, y Helga pensaba que eso difícilmente había cambiado con los años que habían pasado.

-Que sea una competencia- continuó Megan –por supuesto, la mejor al final se quedará con el Premio Mayor. ¿Qué te parece, Pataki?

-No voy a caer en tu jueguito, Megan, por mucho que quieras- replicó Helga –para que sepas, Arnold vale mucho más que una simple apuesta, lástima que no te has dado cuenta.

-Puede que valga mucho más, pero la verdad, dudo que tenga muchos problemas para escoger con quien quedarse… no tiene dónde perderse.

Helga torció la boca, caminando hacia su salón. Por supuesto que Arnold no tenía dónde perderse, ya que no podía estar con una chica como Megan, que bien podía definirse como una víbora en potencia.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Le daba un enorme miedo el que él aceptara ser el novio de Megan, dejándose llevar por la influencia de Gerald y de todos esos que se decían sus amigos.

¿Qué sería de ella, si eso ocurriera?

* * *

… _tengo miedo, Arnold… no quiero perderte, aunque la verdad nunca te he tenido, pero sé que tú me entiendes. Cuando niña pude luchar en contra de Ruth, Summer, Lila y tantas otras, pero sé que difícilmente podría luchar en contra de Megan, no cuando ella está haciendo todo esto para molestarme._

_Ruego que no caigas en su jueguito, te creo inteligente, pero te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que las caras bonitas también son una gran influencia sobre ti. Pero bueno, así como Megan juega sus cartas, yo también debo arriesgarme, si es que no deseo perderte._

_Quizás he esperado mucho como para hacer presión y poder hablar contigo. Intentaré cambiar en los días siguientes, al menos me gustaría poder almorzar contigo de vez en cuando._

_Arnold…sólo espero que tú nunca tengas que sentir la incertidumbre que yo en estos momentos._

_Que estés bien._

_Helga._

* * *

Arnold, mordiéndose el labio, dejó la carta al lado de él, junto a las demás que había leído.

No podía creer lo que había leído.

Pero mucho menos podía creer que había caído redondito en los propósitos de Megan.

* * *

**Wow, no puedo creer que tenga el cap listo... fue genial escribirlo porque estaba inspirada y no me costó mucho lograrlo, jejeje.**

**Ya se saben las razones de Megan para con Arnold... y ya se saben los resultados de sus esfuerzos. ¿Qué queda por conocer? Nada más que la visión de Helga de todo eso, aunque el querido Cabeza de Balón cada vez se va sintiendo peor por lo que va leyendo. Por cierto, Diana preguntó qué edad tenían, y en qué curso van. Soy sincera, como en Chile tenemos un sistema diferente en los grados de escuela, no entiendo cómo es en los demás países (acá sólo se divide en Educación Básica y Media). Para que se ubiquen mejor, les digo que tienen más o menos 16 años. Si alguien me puede decir en qué curso van, se los agradecería.**

**En fin, gracias a los que siguen el fic, y también a Hikaruchiba, Flor440, DianitaLinda, Isabel20, MaryMorante, Mimi-Serenety, Arwen, Mari3304, Teddytere, Anillus, Livellil, Aittla y Brenda.**


	12. Defensa

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII. Defensa.**

* * *

_Arnold:_

_Es un poco difícil a estas alturas decidir qué hacer contigo. Lo siento, mejor dicho, respecto a ti. ¿Qué esperas de mí, eh? ¿Qué esté siempre dispuesta y esperando a que tú tengas el tiempo para dirigirte a mí, cuando te de la regalada gana? ¿Esperas que sea como todas esas chicas que te andan siguiendo, porque ya te volviste un chico popular, como Megan, Rhonda y el mismo Gerald?_

_Lo siento, yo no soy así, y sé que lo sabes. Así que espero que no te extrañes si es que ya dejé de verte y mirarte cada vez que pasas a mi lado, a la espera de algún saludo de parte tuya. Creo que esto es normal, ya que noté que mi intento de acercarme a ti fue tirado por la borda gracias a tus queridos amigos actuales… y quizás también por la influencia de los míos._

_En fin, considerando todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, creo que, en cierta manera, ya no podemos seguir forzando nada… bueno, si es que alguna vez hubo algo. A ratos me pregunto si es que fue culpa mía, digo, más que nada porque si no hubo contacto entre nosotros, en parte fue mi culpa…_

_Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de si escribirte estas cartas servirá de algo para cambiar todo… hasta a ratos me parece patético. Ni siquiera leerás estas cartas…_

* * *

Helga agradecía que hubiera llegado el fin de semana, definitivamente no podría aguantar demasiado más en la escuela, mucho menos por lo tenso que estaban las relaciones ahí. El grupo que antes eran estaba dividido, y en dos grupos tan marcados que a ratos le daba la impresión que eran irreconciliables. Lo peor era que Arnold estaba en el grupo contrario a ella.

Ese sábado Helga sabía que no sería tranquilo. Durante la mañana tendría que juntarse con Edgard y con Simmons, más que nada para conversar, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa por ese niño, aunque quisiera. Según Simmons, aunque seguía siendo un poco apático con el resto de sus compañeros, se mostraba un poco más abierto con los demás, y con el mismo profesor. Ni siquiera estaba segura que eso fuera por ella, pero al menos verlo así, le daba una cierta seguridad.

Más que nada, porque sentía que ese niño la consideraba a ella como a una amiga.

Pero, lo que más la desanimaba, era que esa tarde tendría que trabajar. Se sentía muy cansada para eso, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que, cuando llegaba para juntarse con Edgard y con Simmons, vio que estos no estaban solos.

-Oh, no puede ser…- murmuró, cuando vio a un rubio con cabeza de balón junto a Simmons. Por momentos tuvo deseos de dar media vuelta y largarse, pero lamentablemente, Edgard la vio, y salió a su encuentro, coreando su nombre.

-¡Helga!- gritaba el niño, de lo más emocionado -¡Helga, adivina!

Ya era demasiado tarde. Tuvo que quedarse en su lugar y sonreírle, tratando de disimular la molestia que le causaba la presencia de Arnold… en realidad, no estaba segura de si le molestaba o incomodaba su presencia. La tomó completamente por sorpresa su presencia en ese lugar… ¿qué debía esperar de eso? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Hacerse la molesta, por lo que ocurría en la escuela, o actuar como si todo fuera normal entre ellos?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Edgard?- le preguntó la rubia al niño, mirándolo con interés y tratando de ignorar al Cabeza de Balón.

-¿Recuerdas que él había aceptado con que me fuera con mamá?- preguntó el niño, y Helga asintió. Por supuesto que se acordaba, y también se acordaba que él no quería irse con ella, más que nada por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su padre y a él mismo –bueno, ayer me decidí y por fin hablé con él…

Mientras Edgard le contaba sobre lo ocurrido con su padre, ambos se acercaban a Simmons y a Arnold. A Helga le extrañó el gesto de Edgard de tomarle la mano, pero por otro lado se sentía contenta de que el niño llegara a considerarla lo bastante cercana como para tener ese gesto con ella.

-… entonces papá me dijo que si deseaba quedarme con él, lo haría- decía el niño, realmente feliz -¡tenías razón, Helga, sí debía hablar con él sobre lo que deseaba!

-¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría- sonrió la rubia, llegando por fin con los otros dos.

-Hola Helga- le sonrió Simmons al verla –me alegra verte, y veo que a Edgard también, estaba ansioso de que llegaras para poder contarte su buena noticia.

-Y de verdad que es buena- sonrió la niña, mirando al niño –estoy realmente feliz por ti, Edgard.

-Hola, Helga- dijo Arnold.

-Hola, Arnold, me extraña verte aquí- la chica finalmente decidió hablar con naturalidad, como si nada ocurriera entre ellos.

-Vine a ver al señor Simmons- sonrió el chico.

Helga sonrió levemente al chico, más que nada por cortesía.

El rato siguiente fue bastante difícil para Helga, podía notar que Arnold la observaba con atención, que trataba de conversar con ella y también con Edgard. Se dio cuenta que su antiguo profesor de primaria se dio cuenta perfectamente que había algo extraño entre ellos dos, pero sólo esperó a que Arnold y Edgard se fueran para poder conversar con ella tranquilo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre tú y Arnold, Helga?- le preguntó, ambos sentados en una banca de la plaza. Por algunos momentos ella no supo qué decir, tratando de adivinar las intenciones que tenía Simmons para preguntar eso -¿Helga?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?- contestó la chica, con cierto tono de frialdad –creo que pudo darse cuenta que al final, el reencuentro no tuvo nada que ver con el que esperábamos… o al menos, con el que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Simmons –es que… me cuesta creer que los dos actúen de esta manera. Pensé que con su vuelta, serían amigos, si es que no novios… pero el verlos así, me tiene realmente sorprendido. No deseaba esto para ustedes.

-Lo sé, señor Simmons, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles- contestó Helga, suspirando –cuando Arnold volvió, creo que esperábamos que todo fuera como antes, pero nos equivocamos. Con cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta que Arnold cambió, y quizás para mal, teniendo en cuenta de con quien se está juntando…

-Ah, ahora entiendo un poco más… ¿Gerald tiene que ver con eso?

Por toda respuesta, Helga rió un poco. A ratos se sorprendía sobre lo informado que estaba el profesor sobre sus exalumnos. Bueno, mejor para ella, principalmente porque se podía saltar algunas explicaciones que no le apetecían realmente.

-Sí, justamente Gerald… y Rhonda, y Harold, Sid y todo ese grupito de populares…- Helga quedó mirando al profesor, que la miraba con cierta tristeza. A pesar que no hacía clases a cursos mayores, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que ocurría con los jóvenes cuando llegaban a esos cursos –supongo que ya debe imaginarse cómo es más o menos la historia.

-Sí, Helga, ya más o menos me la imagino…- contestó el otro –lo que me cuesta creer es que Arnold haya cambiado tanto… cuando hablaba con él hoy, parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

-O ha cambiado, o es muy influenciable- dijo Helga, encogiéndose de hombros –aunque la verdad no tengo idea de qué es peor.

-¿Y qué pasó con sus sentimientos?- le preguntó Simmons, de pronto. En parte esta pregunta sorprendió a la chica, no pensó que su profesor sería tan directo para preguntar. Cuando por fin se recompuso, le dio una sonrisa que tenía cierta amargura.

-Creo que no se dio la condición- contestó Helga –él con sus amigos, que lo consumen todo el día, lo mantienen lo suficientemente ocupado como para que no piense que tiene que hablar conmigo o con alguien más que no sean ellos- dijo, e hizo una mueca –además…- se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar de Megan. Simmons la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Además?- preguntó, esperando que realmente ella continuara hablando.

-Además…- repitió ella, bajito –además… está Megan.

-¿Megan? ¿Quién es Megan?

-Es la mejor amiga de Rhonda, la típica popular sin cerebro que, por cierto, me odia… aunque en realidad, el sentimiento es mutuo…- la chica jugó con sus manos unos momentos –y es tan mutuo, que hará cualquier cosa para molestarme, incluso intentar conquistar a Arnold, sólo porque sabe de mis sentimientos hacia él…

-¿De verdad?- Simmons se vio sorprendido -¿y Arnold lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que no- Helga rió con cierta ironía –ella se ocupa lo suficiente para que no se de cuenta, sin contar que él sigue dejándose llevar más por el aspecto físico que por el cerebro…

Simmons quedó mirando a la que fuera una de las alumnas más interesantes que había tenido hasta el momento, y luego, riendo levemente, puso una de sus manos en su espalda, como un tipo de consuelo.

-Helga, Arnold no es tonto- le dijo –quizás un poco ingenuo, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se dará cuenta de cómo son realmente las cosas, y cuando ese momento llegue, estoy más que seguro que sabrá que tú siempre estarás ahí para él…

-Es que ese es el problema, señor Simmons- suspiró Helga –ya no estoy tan segura de querer estar tan dispuesta para él… ya no tanto como antes…

-Eso sólo depende de ti, Helga… tú sabrás cuándo será el momento de dejar de hacerlo… sólo te puedo aconsejar que no dejes de escuchar tú corazón. Él es el que realmente cuenta en todo esto, y es el que más sabe… nunca lo olvides.

Después de esa conversación, Helga se sentía bastante más tranquila. A pesar que la reunión de ese día no había sido tan buena como lo pretendía en la mañana, tener alguien con quien conversar sobre el tema de Arnold realmente la había ayudado, y dado el ánimo suficiente como para ir a trabajar. Después de ver cómo actuaba Arnold con los populares, lo que ella le había dicho al que fuera su profesor era verdad: estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo con él, desde que lo conocía. Además, y lo que empeoraba bastante las cosas, era que se suponía que todo estaba aclarado entre ellos, lo que se contradecía completamente con la actitud de él.

Lo bueno de todo eso, según ella, era que en cierta manera sus constantes ataques a Megan habían logrado que ella con sus amigas de la infancia tuvieran un acercamiento que ninguna otra ocasión había logrado. Con Lila nunca había tenido mayores problemas, principalmente porque la chica la conocía muy bien y no se dejaba asustar con el papel de niña mala que deseaba imponer; con Phoebe, a pesar que nunca hubo mayor problema, también habían logrado mejorar ciertas diferencias entre ellas. Pero definitivamente, los mayores cambios habían sido Nadine y Sheena, que ahora parecía como que nunca hubiera un gran alejamiento entre ellas durante años.

Algo bueno que trajera para ella todo el desastre que significaba la vuelta de Arnold.

Camino al restaurante, se encontró con John, tal como se habían puesto de acuerdo. No había tenido mayor oportunidad de hablar con él después de la vez que ella lo había ido a ver a la tienda de su padre, y eso había sido la semana anterior.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, eh?- le preguntó él, a la vez que ambos caminaban por la calle –Lila me dijo que había vuelto el amor de tu vida después de creerse Tarzán, por andar en la selva.

-¿Tarzán?- Helga se largó a reír –te puedo asegurar lo que quieras que lo que menos parece Arnold es Tarzán, sobre todo por lo flacucho, no es capaz de soportar su propio peso, estoy segura de ello- continuó, y John sonrió –bueno, ¿qué más te dijo Lila?

-Que él se volvió popular- John hizo una mueca de molestia -¿qué le ven a todo eso? Se creen los reyes de los pasillos, pero a la hora de la verdad salen corriendo y se esconden en las faldas de sus madres.

-Tendrías que preguntarles a ellos, yo no tengo idea, nunca he sido popular ni nada de eso- se encogió de hombros ella.

Mientras caminaban, no se habían dado cuenta que de cerca eran observados por dos muchachos. Uno de ellos los miraba con molestia, sobre todo a John, como si tuviera una gran cantidad de sentimientos negativos acumulados hacia él, y el otro con cierta confusión y celos. Fue el primero de ellos que se hizo notar ante ellos.

-¿Así que ahora estás saliendo con Helga?- dijo Gerald, haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran y lo vieran con cierta sorpresa -¿Qué? ¿Es que Phoebe y Lila fueron poca cosa para ti?

-¿Se supone que debemos ofendernos, o algo así?- Helga hizo ojos al cielo. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era volver a ver a Arnold -¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar molestando a la gente?

-No te estoy hablando a ti, Pataki- le dijo Gerald –así que hazte un favor y cierra la boca, antes que quedes en vergüenza, como siempre lo haces.

Antes que Helga alcanzara a contestar, Gerald estaba dando con su espalda contra la pared con fuerza, cortesía de John. Se notaba bastante enojado, como ella nunca lo había visto, y por lo mismo, en un primer momento no fue capaz de reaccionar.

-Escúchame, imbécil- le dijo John, acercándose a Gerald, que tampoco se veía muy contento –vuelves a hablarle de esa manera, y me encargaré personalmente de que recibas la paliza de tu vida, ¿entendiste?- volvió a empujarlo contra el muro –con ella no te metes, tiene quien la defienda de cobardes como tú, ¿me escuchaste?

-John, ya déjalo- le dijo Helga, después que pudo recuperar su voz –en serio, no vale la pena…

Helga miró a Arnold, que no había intervenido en ningún momento, lo que le parecía que era bastante extraño. Normalmente solía defender a sus amigos, tuvieran o no la razón… pero el que se quedara callado, observando, era extraño en él.

-Vámonos- le dijo John, que aún se veía enojado, mientras la tomaba de la mano y casi la arrastraba con él.

-¿Escuchaste Arnold?- ambos oyeron las palabras de Gerald –tiene que estar loco para defender de esa manera a Pataki…

-Ya, listo…- murmuró John, y antes que Helga se diera cuenta, John la había soltado y se había lanzado sobre Gerald, golpeándolo.

Esta vez Arnold trataba de separarlos, aunque sus intentos eran bastante infructuosos. Helga sólo se quedó de pie, viéndolos. Pensaba que seguramente la vez que habían peleado por Phoebe seguramente había sido algo parecido… John en algunos casos podía ser pastito seco en sus reacciones (¿a qué me refiero? El pasto seco normalmente prende rápido cuando lo queman)

-Déjalos, Arnold, les hace bien descargarse de alguna manera- dijo Helga, a la vez que los otros dos se separaban por iniciativa propia. John sangraba de la nariz, y Gerald de la nariz y el labio –además, tenían unos asuntos pendientes.

-Ah, entonces es verdad que tu amigo fue novio de Phoebe- Arnold la quedó mirando, Helga asintió, tratando de aguantarse la risa -¿y ahora es tu novio?

-¿Yo, novia de John?- esta vez ella se notó sorprendida –por supuesto que no, él es novio de Lila. Además, tengo mejor gusto.

Sin agregar nada más, Helga se acercó a John, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, más que nada para que pudieran irse de ahí. Ambos se estaban alejando, cuando John dio media vuelta y gritó a Gerald:

-¡Vuelve a hablar mal de una amiga mía y nos volveremos a ver!

Rato después, mientras Helga esperaba que se cumpliera el tiempo para entrar a trabajar, ella y John estaban sentados en una banca cercana. Lo que la chica hacía era limpiarle el rostro a su amigo.

-Sabes que eso era innecesario, ¿cierto?- le decía Helga, entre divertida, agradecida y enojada.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó John –ese idiota cree que estás sola, y es necesario que alguien le demuestre lo contrario, sobre todo porque el idiota al que quieres no es capaz de mover ni un músculo por ti. ¿De dónde lo sacaste, por cierto? Es un inútil…

-Ya, déjalo- una vez terminada su labor, se sentó a su lado y suspiró –si no me ha defendido de nada desde que llegó, dudo que lo haga ahora.

-Sí, como digas- John hizo ojos al cielo –aunque creo que eso mismo no es una razón como para dejar que ese tonto de su amigo te ofenda sólo porque despertó con ganas. ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de romperle la cara?

-Te puedo asegurar que eso es algo que haría cuando era niña, ahora no- contestó Helga –en estos momentos estoy en la etapa de ignorarlos. Todo lo que él y su grupito de amigos tarados me digan no me afecta, para nada.

-Es buena técnica, aunque quizás en algún momento debas plantearte la posibilidad de pasar más allá de las palabras, para que te dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

-Si llegara a eso, sólo sería con Megan, y sólo porque me hizo algo que raye en lo imperdonable o que sea humillante. Ahí te aseguro que nada la salvará.

-Me gustaría verlo- sonrió John, aunque su sonrisa duró poco, debido a los golpes sufridos durante la pelea –au… aunque bueno, no puedo negar que fue entretenido golpear otra vez a ese tonto, debería tomarlo como un tipo de ejercicio, o algo así.

-No digas estupideces- suspiró Helga –no puedes tomarlo como si fuera tu saco de entrenamiento o algo así, imagínate le cuenta a Lila lo que haces- la primera respuesta que recibió de él fue una escandalosa carcajada, que incluso logró que varias personas que pasaban por ahí voltearan a verlos.

-Por supuesto que no lo dirá- dijo -¿tú crees que él quiere que su ego de macho recio quede destruido porque un desconocido lo golpea cuando quiere? Ja, se nota que eres mujer.

-Sí, como digas- esta vez, Helga hizo ojos al cielo –en fin, gracias por acompañarme, pero ya me toca ir a trabajar.

-Oh, me gustaría que nos quedáramos conversando un rato más, pero en fin- John se puso de pie –como me dejas solo, tendré que ir a ver a mi novia, que seguramente dará un grito cuando vea el estado en el que quedé por defenderte de ese idiota. ¿Es que no te da tristeza?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Helga –nadie te obligó a que lo hicieras, todo fue porque deseabas hacerte el héroe delante de Arnold.

-Tómalo como quieras- John se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a alejarse –cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes hablarme.

-Como digas…- Helga lo miró unos momentos, y luego sonrió –oye- le gritó, y el otro volteó a verla –gracias por defenderme… es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo.

Desde la distancia, John le hizo un gesto afirmativo, y se alejó. Después de despedirse, la chica se dirigió al interior del restaurante, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar. Una vez que estuvo lista, y cuando comenzaba a atender, se dio cuenta que Megan estaba ahí, con dos adultos. Seguramente serían sus padres.

Lo que de verdad agradecía, era que ellos iban de salida, por lo que no tendría que cruzarse con ella en el inicio del turno. Algo bueno que le ocurriera ese día.

* * *

Arnold dejó de leer por algunos momentos, mirando directamente hacia las estrellas, recordando ese día. Helga había visto que él no había intervenido en ningún momento para defender a Gerald, y eso era principalmente porque no estaba de acuerdo en la manera en que su amigo trataba a Helga.

Si no había intervenido, era más que nada por la presencia de John. Estaba más preocupado de lo que Helga podía estar haciendo por él, que por lo que su amigo podía estar diciéndole a la rubia.

Él sabía que en esos momentos, se sentía celoso… como también después, porque John había sido capaz de hacer lo que él no, por Helga.

* * *

… _en estos momentos siento que tengo sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo después de hablar con Simmons. Quizás en algún momento puedas darte cuenta de cómo son realmente las cosas, más que nada en lo que respecta a Megan, pero… ¿cuánto te podrías demorar?_

_Lamentablemente no sé si estoy tan dispuesta a esperarte, no tanto como cuando era niña. ¿Y sabes por qué, Arnold?_

_Porque por primera vez desde que te conocí, estoy decepcionándome de ti._

_Helga._

* * *

**Holas!**

**Bueno, sé que a muchos les hubiera gustado que John hubiera golpeado a Arnold en vez de a Gerald, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida, jejeje. Gracias por contestar la pregunta de los grados escolares, además.**

**En fin, les aviso que por el resto del mes no podré actualizar el fic, porque me voy de vacaciones hasta fines de febrero, así que se salvarán de mí por unas tres semanas, más o menos. **

**Ah, por cierto, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS! La verdad nunca me imaginé que este fic fuera a ser tan leído, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Ahora, saludos a Datyi, Dianita Linda, Mari3304, Teddytere, Carol, Rickhunter17, Clyo-Potter, Flor440, Fanneth, Aittla, Isabel20, Mimi-Serenety, Anillus, MartinLeo22 (**cuando leí tu comentario me largué a reír. Sí, seguramente muchas querrán asesinarte, jajaja**), Letifiesta, Hikaruchiba, Rozen Fleur, Pili, por los comentarios que dejaron.**


	13. Silencio

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIII. Silencio.**

**

* * *

**

_Estoy segura que hay ciertas cosas que no cambian en las personas, por mucho que quizás, se esfuerzan por hacerlo._

_Rhonda nunca fue como nosotros, creo. Sus ideas y obsesiones sobre la moda definitivamente harían que en algún momento se separara de nosotros, sobre todo, porque a nadie más le importaba eso. Cuando Megan llegó a la escuela, fue que encontró por fin su alma gemela, dejando de lado a la que fuera su mejor amiga desde que era una niña. Gerald, a pesar que era tu mejor amigo, nunca fue como tú. Quiero decir que se dejaba llevar por los comentarios de Sid o Harold, por ejemplo. A contrario de lo que pasaba contigo._

_A contrario de ti, siempre tenías al frente a tus principios, y creo que a la larga eso era lo que más me cautivaba de ti, sobre todo por el trato que tenías conmigo. Era una niña, no podías contestarme ni tampoco agredirme, por mucho que me burlara de ti._

_Creo que cuando éramos niños todos teníamos nuestra personalidad definida. Éramos todos diferentes, y era eso mismo lo que quizás nos mantenía unidos, pero una vez que crecimos, eso mismo fue lo que nos separó. _

_A ratos me da por pensar en qué momento fue que todo comenzó a cambiar. Si fue desde que tú te quedaste en San Lorenzo, o desde antes, cuando entre los dos las relaciones comenzaron a ser más tirantes._

_La única explicación que tengo para ello es que estabas confundido después de lo ocurrido en la azotea de Industrias Futuro. Supongo que del discurso de "te odio" a "te amo" te shockeó lo bastante como para no saber cómo tratarme..._

_En esos años te miraba desde lejos, con añoranza, y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, en estos momentos la historia se está repitiendo entre nosotros, aunque por razones obvias, las circunstancias no son las mismas. ¿Cómo voy a poder comparar la timidez de un niño con la influencia que recibes en estos momentos por parte de sus amigos?_

_A ratos me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes que te fueras, creo que a pesar de todo, en esos tiempos era perfecto. No había mayores problemas entre nosotros, no al menos uno que tú no fueras capaz de solucionar con tu buena voluntad, y creo que si todos volvemos a ser de alguna manera inocentes, como en aquellos años, quizás podríamos recuperar un poco lo que perdimos. Lo que todos perdimos._

_

* * *

_

El que Rhonda se decidiera a levantar la mano para opinar en clase, fue algo que hasta al mismo profesor le sorprendió un poco. La mayoría de sus compañeros la quedaron mirando con curiosidad, la profesora O'Rian enarcó las cejas y Helga inconcientemente se le formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Señorita Lloyd?- preguntó O'Rian, recuperándose momentos después. Rhonda era de esas alumnas que si podía pasar el mayor tiempo posible de la clase con el espejo en frente de ella, era feliz. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, hasta cierto punto se había rendido con ella...

-Sí, quisiera dar mi opinión en lo que dijo Nadine...- comenzó Rhonda, ignorando completamente la mirada que Nadine le dio, al voltearse y mirarla directamente.

-Escuchamos...- sonrió levemente la profesora.

Lo que vino a continuación Helga no estaba del todo segura cómo había pasado. Simplemente de un típico comentario ambientalista por parte de Nadine, y un contraargumento por parte de Rhonda, se había formado un debate de lo más interesante, en el cuál terminaron participando casi todos los alumnos del salón.

Helga sabía que Elizabeth O'Rian, que se había rendido con Rhonda Lloyd, se sintió complacida de verla participar. Lo que por supuesto no sabía (pero que sí sabían los que se habían juntado cuando eran niños) era que eso iba más allá de un simple debate. Rhonda estaba enojada con Nadine porque había comenzado a juntarse con Helga, lo que anteriormente no se había atrevido porque significaba un claro desafío al grupo estrella de la generación.

Observándolas de esa manera, Helga comenzó a cuestionarse por qué amistades tan fuertes, como una vez lo fue la de Rhonda y Nadine, prácticamente se iban al demonio de un día para otro.

* * *

_Cuando pienso en las posibles conversaciones que podríamos tener si es que un día nos sentamos a conversar, definitivamente me gustaría hacerte un millón de preguntas sobre tu percepción sobre lo que pasó con nuestro grupo de amigos. ¿Tú crees que la obvia separación se debió a que, llegada cierta edad, era imposible lidiar con las diferencias? ¿O simplemente dejamos de interesarnos unos en otros? ¿Qué te parece a ti?_

_Después que leyeras en las cartas, sin verlo con tus ojos, ¿hubieras creído en lo que quedaron los sentimientos de Phoebe y Gerald, tan obvios cuando éramos pequeños? Ellos tenían una amistad sólida, mucho más sólida que la que yo tenía con la misma Phoebe, pero que ahora prácticamente pareciera que fue como un sueño. ¿Quién crees que fue el que cambió más? ¿Acaso fue Gerald? ¿Vale la pena que busquemos a un posible culpable de lo que pasó (o no pasó) entre ellos?_

_¿Crees que sería justo que lleguemos al punto de culpar a Megan de todo esto? Tal como te dije antes, todos éramos diferentes cuando niños, pero en esos momentos no nos importaba. Respetábamos a Phoebe porque era la más inteligente, nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza el que fuera blanco de bromas sólo por eso... aguantábamos a Rhonda y sus mañas porque era nuestra amiga, y también las locuras de Sid, Stinky y Harold, que solían meterse a cada rato en un problema diferente. Todos me aceptaban a pesar de mi agresividad hacia todos, a pesar del miedo que a veces causaba en ellos._

_¿En qué momento todo eso comenzó a pesar lo suficiente, como para lograr nuestra separación?_

_

* * *

_

-¡Hey, miren quién va ahí!- la voz de Gerald sonó en el pasillo, y cuando Helga volteó, notó perfectamente que Phoebe hacía lo posible para no mirarlos y encararlos, apretando sus cuadernos fuertemente con sus manos -¿qué no es Phoebe?

Helga enarcó una ceja, entre confundida y divertida. Le parecía de lo más curioso que Gerald no le dijera apodos a Phoebe, a pesar de que su grupo tenía más de uno para ella. Por algunos momentos pensó si debía intervenir, pero después desechó la idea. La última conversación con Phoebe no había terminado en los mejores términos, más que nada porque las dos se habían levantado en el pie izquierdo ese día, y entre su conversación comenzaron a salir temas no muy sanos para ninguna de las dos, referidos principalmente a Gerald.

La rubia no podía creer que Phoebe aún lo defendiera en frente de ella, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Estaba más que segura que lo seguía queriendo (y el que lo defendiera de sus comentarios era una prueba de ello), por mucho que Phoebe lo negara. Simplemente era algo que iba más allá de ella, y Helga lo sabía. Después de todo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Y ella mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente que al corazón no se le podía mentir, ni tampoco negar. En algún momento terminaba todo de tal manera que se hacía inevitable el reconocer todos los sentimientos dentro de él. Para bien o para mal.

* * *

_Me gustaría poder sentarme en frente de Gerald y decirle de una vez lo idiota que ha sido con Phoebe, y lo mucho que ella lo sigue queriendo. Yo sé que Gerald la quiere también, de otra manera se conformaría con las novias que ha tenido anteriormente y dejaría a Phoebe en paz, sin tratar de hacerse el valiente estando en frente de ella, ni tampoco como el macho alfa, o algo así._

_Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablarlo también entre nosotros, y que también conversaras con él. Estoy más que segura que te das perfectamente cuenta de todo lo malo que hace Gerald con respecto a Phoebe, pero me pregunto por qué no te decides a intervenir de una vez. ¿Es que quieres que tu amigo se de cuenta solo de todas las metidas de pata que tiene cada vez que se acerca a Phoebe?_

_Te digo, desde ya, que esa espera es inútil, y que perfectamente puedes esperar y envejecer antes que él se de cuenta de lo tonto que ha sido. Esas decisiones definitivamente no son de un buen amigo... _

_Pero la verdad, a estas alturas me pregunto si todo lo que Phoebe ha sufrido por culpa de Gerald vale la pena. Quiero decir, él la ha pasado bien con todas las novias que ha tenido, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi amiga, que simplemente se dedica a mirarlo de lejos, aguantando la rabia y seguramente los claros deseos de golpearlo que tiene. Me pregunto si Gerald merece que phoebe lo perdone por sus errores... yo sé que ella está dispuesta a hacerlo, sobre todo si él se decide por fin por ella, pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ella está dispuesta a esperar para que él se lo pida sinceramente._

_Recordando lo que dijo Nadine, Lila, no recuerdo bien, aún no entiendo del todo por qué estas con ellos. Tú no eres así Arnold, y la verdad me da pena pensar que es simplemente porque prefieres seguirlos a ellos que enfrentarte a Gerald y los demás y decirles sus errores o lo que están haciendo._

_¿Es simplemente por eso? ¿Temes perder a tú mejor amigo? Yo creo que en otro tiempo no te hubiera molestado esa posibilidad sólo por tu ideal de hacer lo correcto, pero creo que esos tiempos simplemente pasaron. Ya no eres más ese niño soñador, eres sólo un adolescente normal, quizás un poco fuera de lugar por juntarse con los populares de la escuela, pero como cualquier otro. _

_¿Por qué te escribo estas cosas? Porque he visto cómo Megan dice comentarios agrios sobre Phoebe o Sheena, y tú más allá de decirle unas palabras de desaprobación no haces nada. Estoy segura que en otro tiempo hubieras caminado al lado de Phoebe, de Lila, de Nadine, simplemente porque los demás las molestan. ¿Es que necesitabas tú algún tipo de permiso de tus amigos para compartir con chicos que no eran como nosotros, o que no nos caían bien?_

_Pero veo que, el único que podía marcar la diferencia había decidido no hacerlo. Quizás no es tan malo, después de todo, hemos crecido y, para bien o para mal, ya no somos los mismos niños que nos juntábamos en el campo Gerald a tratar de salvar el mundo. Simplemente somos adolescentes con problemas en nuestras cabezas, tratando de permanecer cuerdos en un mundo que cada vez está más loco. _

_Y la verdad, creo que no hay nada de malo en ello._

_

* * *

_

-Me alegra que hayas venido por fin dos veces seguidas.

Biece, el profesor del taller de teatro, había hablado con cierto tono de broma. En vez de contestar con alguna ironía, Helga simplemente sonrió.

-No entiendo por qué insiste tanto que venga- dijo la rubia, ordenando su bolso, ya que le habían dado el nuevo guión para la obra -sabe que no me gusta y que no estoy interesada, y estoy segura que a usted le da exactamente igual que Butler me suspenda, expulse o lo que sea...

-El director Butler, Helga- sonrió levemente Biece al corregir a la chica, quien hizo un gesto de impaciencia -bueno, tú puedes tomar esto como una pérdida de tiempo, pero estoy seguro que de una u otra forma, el que seas parte del grupo de teatro te puede ayudar.

-¿Y en qué, si se puede saber?- le preguntó ella, cortante.

-Quita ese rostro enojado- dijo Biece, quien por supuesto no se sintió para nada intimidado con la actitud de Helga -sé que te gusta actuar y que te gusta participar, puedo verlo cada vez que te unes a los ejercicios, o que interpretas a los personajes. Doña Inés, de Don Juan Tenorio, te salió a las mil maravillas. Es todo un mérito para alguien que nunca ha asistido a clases de teatro. Y lo mismo ocurrió cuando interpretaste a Julieta. ¿No has pensado ser actriz?

-¿Y que todos me comparen a mi hermana? No, gracias- gruñó Helga, cruzándose de brazos -Está bien, lo admito, esto de actuar tiene algo de entretenido para mí, pero eso no quita que prácticamente me está chantajeando para que asista a sus famosos talleres.

-Sí, claro, pero no olvides que también tienes otra opción- dijo Biece, como quien no quiere la cosa -en el momento que quieres puedes ir a hablar con el señor Butler y decirle que prefieres la suspensión- esta vez, Helga lo quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-¿No me acaba de decir que no quiere eso para mí?- preguntó la rubia, con cierta ironía.

-Yo sólo estoy dándote las opciones que tienes- Biece se encogió de hombros -puedes quedarte, seguir disfrutando el taller y dar la excusa que estás obligada, o simplemente puedes ir con el director y darle el gusto. Es decisión tuya.

Helga lo quedó mirando unos instantes.

-Nos vemos el jueves- murmuró, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida. Trató de ignorar lo mejor que pudo la sonora carcajada de su profesor de taller.

* * *

_Recuerdo que cuando estuvo conmigo la niñera alemana, Inga, me dijo algo que me dejó paralizada. A esas alturas ya había hecho todo para que Bob la sacara de la casa definitivamente, y ella esperaba el autobus. No recuerdo a qué fui con ella a la plaza, a conversar, quizás para pedirle disculpas... o pedirle que se quedara... no lo sé._

"_No se por qué te empeñas tanto en ser una niña infeliz"_

_Creo que Inga fue la primera en darse cuenta de quién soy realmente... bueno, no hay que olvidar que ella estuvo en mi casa, y se dio cuenta del desastre que eran mis padres en esos momentos, y por más que intentó ayudarme, yo la saqué de mi vida. Creo que por durante mucho tiempo, no hubo día que no me arrepintiera de haberlo hecho._

_Me gustaría que tú también pudieras conocerme tanto como ella, estoy segura que de esa forma podrías encontrar las razones a la mayoría de mis actitudes, sobre todo contigo, y lo más seguro es que me entenderías. Cuando imaginaba tú regreso, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ya que sabías de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y de cierta manera, me sentía correspondida._

_Ahora, después que volviste, me siento desilusionada porque por más que intenté de mostrártelo, tú no estuviste interesado en verlo. Aquella parte de mí que pocos conocen (como Phoebe, Inga, Lila y quizás el mismo Biece, que tanto se esfuerza en que permanezca en el taller de teatro porque de alguna manera eso puede ayudarme), aquello que me da miedo mostrar._

_Pensando bien las cosas, quizás no deba culparte del todo, en una de esas yo te estoy sobreexigiendo demasiado. A pesar de todo lo que vivimos cuando éramos niños, que mi vida prácticamente giraba alrededor de la tuya, nunca fuimos del todo cercanos. Siempre estaba Gerald, o Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, o cualquier otro. Siempre estaban primero aquellos con los que ahora te juntas._

_Quizás te había idealizado demasiado. Eres un chico bueno, pero no perfecto, eres tan normal como yo, sufres las mismas heridas si es que te caes y el mismo dolor si es que se burlan de ti. Eres sólo un chico más, nada más._

_Aunque hasta hace poco, eras mí chico normal..._

_

* * *

_

Por fin un día de escuela había terminado, y Helga podía irse por fin a su casa. Ese día había sido un tanto extraño. Había visto a Nadine y Rhonda debatir acaloradamente durante la clase, en un pleito que iba mucho más allá del tema medioambiental (como después tuvo que explicarle a la profesora O'Rian), había sido testigo de cómo Gerald había intentado molestar a Phoebe, con tal mala suerte que el director Butler lo vio y lo castigó, por fastidiar a su alumna estrella, y también el profesor de teatro le había ganado en un corta pero bastante intensa conversación.

Pero definitivamente, no estaba del todo preparada para lo siguiente.

Mientras caminaba, a la distancia pudo ver que había una banca y, en ella, dos personas sentadas. Por supuesto, en un primer momento no supo distinguirlas, pero después, fue claro para sus ojos. Arnold y Megan estaban sentados en ella, conversando.

Los quedó mirando unos instantes, sobre todo cuando sus ojos repararon en que sus manos estaban tomadas, justo en el momento en que Arnold se dio cuenta de su presencia. Pudo notar cómo éste soltaba rápidamente a Megan.

No corrió, no se largó a llorar, ni nada. Simplemente lo vio a los ojos y sonrió levemente, negando varias veces con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Lo que menos deseaba era parecer aún más patética en frente de ella. Continuó caminando, sin volver a mirarlos.

* * *

_Según Lila, no son novios. ¿Cómo poder confirmarlo?_

_Aunque... ¿de verdad debería tratar de confirmarlo? No estoy segura de cómo debería actuar a partir de ahora... si fueran novios, simplemente no le hubieras soltado la mano cuando me viste, pero por otro lado, ¿por qué se la tenías tomada, en primer lugar?_

_Ya no sé qué pensar respecto a nosotros (si es que en algún momento hubo un "nosotros")... no estoy segura si hemos llegado a este punto por nuestra manera de ser, o porque el resto de las personas han tenido demasiada influencia en la relación que pudimos haber tenido._

_Con o sin Megan, me gustaría un día de estos que pudiéramos conversar sobre lo que hoy te escribí, sobre todo lo que hemos cambiado desde que somos niños... sólo sería una conversación sana, sin ningún tipo de reproche, al menos por parte mía. Un simple cambio de impresiones._

_Me gustaría poder verte o hablarte sin tener en mi cabeza que Megan tiene una gran ventaja en lo que respecta a ti, o que Gerald no anda diciendo cosas negativas sobre mí, como si no estuviera presente. ¿Serías capaz de dejar de lado a tus amigos, sólo para pasar una tarde conmigo?_

_Aunque no lo creas, a ratos me da la impresión que todo esto es sólo una equivocación, más que nada formada por mis nervios sobre tú llegada. Pero cuando me doy cuenta que las cosas están realmente así, no puedo evitar el desear que podamos comenzar de nuevo esta segunda oportunidad para estar juntos, más comprometidos y maduros que antes._

_Pero bueno, no es así, y creo que no soy la única culpable. Quizás en algún momento puedas salir del letargo que Megan dejó en ti desde que la conociste, y darte cuenta que yo sigo ahí, esperándote, para que te des cuenta que la que tiene verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, soy yo._

_Helga.  
_

_

* * *

_

Esta vez, Arnold sólo dejó la carta a su lado, y miró hacia el techo. Las estrellas brillaban y parecía darle pequeños guiños burlescos. Seguramente encontrarían divertido lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Sólo quedaba una carta, y la verdad era que no le quedaban muchos deseos de leerla; ya conocía el final.

Se acostó, y después de permanecer unos momentos mirando perdidamente hacia el cielo, estiró su mano y buscó la carta que faltaba. A pesar que sabía qué era lo que ocurriría, había decidido que leería todas las cartas que había logrado quitarle. Y eso era lo que haría.

* * *

**Wow, no puedo creer que finalmente haya terminado de escribirlo. No les miento si les digo que estuve toda la semana pensando en qué escribir. Tenía la idea en la cabeza, y quería que fuese algo diferente de lo que había escrito hasta ahora, y según yo, resultó, ¿cierto? Al final, el cap de hoy fue más carta de Helga que lo que le había pasado en el día. Lo hice así porque quería cambiar un poco el formato del fic, aunque sólo por este capítulo.**

**Ah, y lo de Inga... realmente no me acuerdo muy bien qué le dijo a Helga cuando se fue, y qué era lo que ella fue a hacer antes que dejara Hillwood. Lo que sí me acuerdo, es que más o menos la idea era esa, porque la verdad, me impactó, creo que tanto como a Helga en ese momento.  
**

**Lamento la demora en la subida. De mis muy buenas y largas vacaciones regresé a fines de febrero, y entré con todo en la Universidad, dándome cuenta que este semestre, con la práctica profesional, los ramos y el trabajo, lo más seguro es que termine actualizando sólo los fines de semana. En fin, les aviso que no abandonaré ningún fic, para que no se preocupen si es que mi demora es exagerada.**

**Gracias a Pili, Isabel20, Noodle-TK, Anillus **(bueno, sobre lo que dijo Helga de "tengo mejores gustos", pues no fue con mala intención ni nada de eso, sólo en tono de broma... bueno, bromas como esas son las que nos decimos con mis amigos cercanos, por eso pensé que no se malinterpretaría, jejeje**), Martinleo22, Mari3304, Teddytere, Dianita Linda, JhungYuki, Huitzil, Mimi-Serenety, Arwen, Datyi, Fanneth, Aittla, Rickhunter17, Letifiesta, Alejandra, por los comentarios que me dejaron.**


	14. Naufragio

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV. Naufragio.**

* * *

_Aunque no lo creas, desde que llegué del trabajo he estado en frente de esta hoja, pensando qué podría escribirte. Para que sepas, ya maldije, grité y lloré lo suficiente y necesario como para sentir que dentro de mí hay vida nuevamente... lo malo es que no estoy segura de cuánto de eso es verdad._

_En estos momentos, y para variar, estoy sola en mi habitación. Mis padres salieron a cenar y Olga estará en la cocina. Creo que cuando llegué se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, porque después de verme me dijo que cocinaría algo rico para las dos. Me encantaría pensar que con sólo eso toda la pena que tengo dentro de mí pudiera irse._

_Sé que no es necesario que te diga qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy, después de todo, eres sin querer el principal responsable (¿suena como si te estuviera culpando?), y por eso mismo no me voy a dedicar a repetir todo, además que creo que no vale la pena. Ya tiraste las cartas, ya hiciste tu elección, y lamentablemente (¿lamentablemente?) no soy yo._

_Creo que por primera vez en años me volví a sentir como aquella niña que fui, esperando algún tipo de atención por parte tuya, atención que, por cierto, nunca llegaba. Porque normalmente estabas para todos, pero no siempre estabas para mí, aunque al ser prácticamente la persona que te molestaba casi todo el día, puede que sea ridículo que hayas actuado de otra forma conmigo..._

_La elegiste a ella, Arnold. Caíste en su jueguito tan fácilmente que de verdad me cuesta creerlo... pero si pensamos bien, siempre tus debilidades fueron las caras bonitas, así que veo que al menos por ese lado no cambiaste tanto... lamentablemente._

_Estando en esta situación, no puedo evitar comparar lo que me ocurría cuando era niña y me sentía igual. Puedo decir que en esos años, lo que sentía era rabia y un deseo casi inevitable de querer golpearte, y golpear a la chica que estaba contigo (sí, Lila también, ¿por qué crees que la odiaba tanto cuando éramos niños?). Te puedo decir que ahora todo esto se experimenta de una manera diferente, no se por qué, pero siento que ahora todo estos sentimientos duelen mucho más... quizás es porque ahora sé que las relaciones a esta edad son mucho más importante que cuando teníamos nueve años... no vas a comparar el tomarse las manos con los besos que normalmente pueden darse. _

_Desde hace días que en mi cabeza suena una y otra vez una canción, sobre todo desde que te vi con Megan tomados de la mano, aquella vez en la escuela. Nunca me he declarado una romántica ni nada por el estilo, pero ya sabes, cuando andamos sensibles es como si andamos buscando razones para largarnos a llorar... o quizás lo hacemos para realmente sacar las lágrimas de una vez, en vez de contenerlas tanto tiempo que al final se acumulan, afectándonos lo bastante como para querer derramarlas en cualquier momento, y con cualquier situación._

___The fire fades away most of everyday  
Is full of tired excuses  
But it's to hard to say  
I wish it were simple but we give up easily  
You're close enough to see that?  
__You're the other side of the world to me... _

* * *

Durante los días anteriores Helga no se había sentido muy bien que digamos, había un presentimiento extraño que hacía que se sintiera extraña respecto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aunque si debía ser sincera, se trataba todo principalmente de Arnold… siempre era Arnold.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que lo había visto tomar la mano de Megan, y aunque después Phoebe y Lila trataron de bajarle el perfil al asunto (ya era por todos sabido esos hechos, gracias a los chismosos de siempre), Helga no estaba segura hasta qué punto debía sentirse más tranquila. Si Arnold había tomado la mano de Megan, en un plan claramente romántico, algo tenía que significar, aunque ella quisiera negárselo a sí misma tercamente.

En ese sentido, y después de ver la cara de desesperanza que Lila ponía cada vez que veía a Arnold con Megan, prefería optar por la opción que fuera más simpatizante con su salud mental: olvidarse del tema. Y punto. Algo así como si el Arnold que ella conocía aún no volvía de San Lorenzo (lo que en cierta manera, era así, ya que el niño del que ella se había enamorado desde que era pequeña nunca había vuelto de aquel viaje)

En fin, estaba sentada en su cama, sin hacer nada. Como era sábado no tenía escuela así que había aprovechado de levantarse relativamente tarde, ya que ese día tendría que trabajar casi todo el día, y consideraba justo que pudiera descansar bien antes de ello.

Unos golpecitos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y fue Miriam la que asomó su cabeza.

-¿Estás despierta hacía mucho rato?- le preguntó su madre, y Helga, enarcando una ceja, negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Finalmente su madre entró al cuarto, sonriendo levemente y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Helga se notaba completamente confundida.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la chica, al notar que su madre se sentaba en la cama.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo- contestó Miriam, sonriente. Helga esta vez no hizo comentarios, mirando con cierta suspicacia a su madre, ya que esas intenciones de "hablar" eran bastante extrañas (al menos en ese tiempo) incluso con Olga. Por algunos instantes Helga pensó que seguramente había una trampa en todo eso.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó esta vez la rubia, con algo de recelo.

-Sobre ti, obviamente- contestó Miriam, arreglándose los anteojos –nos ha llegado la invitación sobre la nueva obra de teatro, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que también tienes el protagónico?

De haber sido posible, Helga hubiera tirado un quejido y lanzado un cojín a la pared. Claro, había olvidado que Biece había comentado que mandaría circulares a los padres de aquellos que participarían en la obra de teatro, para que estuvieran enterados de las actividades que se estaban realizando en el taller. La verdad era que Helga no le tomó importancia al asunto, pensando que seguramente esa circular terminaría en el basurero sin siquiera ser leída.

-Ah, es que… no lo consideré importante- contestó rápidamente la rubia, esperando terminar con el tema sólo con eso.

-¿No es importante?- Miriam la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca -¡por favor! Después de ver cómo interpretaste a esa… Inga…

-Inés- corrigió Helga, con voz cansada.

-Eso, Inés, está más que claro que tienes un gran talento, y seguramente tu profesor también es capaz de verlo, porque te dio el protagónico por segunda vez. ¿No te sientes orgullosa, Helga? Te puedo asegurar que Bob, la noche del estreno, lo único que decía a los demás era que tú eres hija de él.

-¿Ah sí?- Helga esta vez la quedó mirando sorprendida, ya que esos detalles del estreno no los sabía.

Sus padres, obviamente, habían ido a ver la obra de teatro Don Juan Tenorio, acompañados por Olga. No conocía mayormente su reacción porque una vez terminado todo ella fue con sus compañeros y profesor a hacer un pequeño brindis tras bambalinas. No pudo evitar sentirse más contenta.

-¡De verdad!- continuó hablando Miriam –te sorprenderías de verdad, y para qué decir Olga, estoy segura que lo único que desea es llevarte con ella al estudio para ver si puedes actuar. Ella misma me lo ha comentado, tienes mucho talento.

Eso ya lo sabía, ya que Olga hablaba mucho con ella sobre el tema. La verdad se sentía un tanto extraña de que, por primera vez, fuera Olga la que sentía real admiración por lo que hacía. Y ahora se enteraba que pasaba lo mismo con sus padres…

* * *

… _a pesar de todas las inseguridades que tenía, lo que mamá me dijo de verdad me hizo sentir bien. Fue como un paréntesis entre todo el día de porquería que me esperaba. Quizás no me entiendas del todo, ya que tu siempre fuiste muy querido por tu familia cercana, pero en mi caso ocurría lo contrario._

_¿Te diste cuenta alguna vez que Bob siempre me decía Olga? ¿O que mamá casi nunca me mandaba almuerzo a la escuela? Esas dos cosas son consecuencias de la negligencia que tenían conmigo, y aunque no lo creas, todo eso causaba el daño menor a mi persona… lo peor era que prácticamente para ellos no existía, era algo así como un mueble más._

_¿Te imaginas lo que es vivir de esa manera? Yo creo que no. Siempre estuve a la sombra de Olga, por eso cuando era niña me alegraba cuando ella experimentaba alguna decepción, ya fuera en lo académico, amoroso o lo que fuera (¿te acuerdas del prometido que tenía, que casi se casa con él y al final era un aprovechador?) En cambio tú, normalmente eras lo suficientemente apreciado como para que todos, incluidos los adultos, te escucharan con atención. No estoy segura si debo decir que sentía cierta envidia por eso, no lo sé, porque a pesar que consideraba que te merecías que todos te tomaran en cuenta, una parte de mí siempre deseó que pasara lo mismo conmigo._

_Puedes considerarlo quizás un poco infantil, pero ¿qué puedes esperar de una niña de ocho o nueve años, con serios problemas en su casa, y que muchas veces sus amigos mostraban más de una señal de rechazo? _

_Pero hubo algunas personas que sí fueron capaces de verme lo suficientemente bien como para insistir conmigo. Creo que en parte a ellos les debo el continuar viviendo, tener un poco de esperanzas, aunque a estas alturas ya casi todas se hayan ido al diablo._

* * *

Como cada sábado, Helga fue con Simmons y Edgard a juntarse a la escuela. La chica trataba de no demostrarles cómo se sentía en esos momentos, y al niño fue capaz de engañar, pero definitivamente no a su profesor de primaria. Él esperó pacientemente que el tiempo pasara y que finalmente se quedaran solos para comenzar con las preguntas, en parte sorprendiendo a la rubia, que pensaba que había logrado pasar desapercibida para Simmons.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó él, casualmente, mientras veían cómo Edgard se iba junto a su padre, ambos tomados de la mano.

-... Claro...- contestó Helga, mirando a la distancia -¿por qué no tendrían que estar bien las cosas?

-Dímelo tú- dijo él -te noto extraña...- después de unos momentos inmóbil, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirándolo.

-No se preocupe, todo está bien- dijo ella -nada ha cambiado mayormente desde que nos vimos la semana pasada, así que creo que usted sólo está imaginando cosas.

-Sabes que no es así- replicó Simmons, suspirando -te conozco el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuándo las cosas no están bien. ¿Me vas a decir, o no?

La chica prefirió no mirarlo, como una manera de contestarle. Estaba segura que de alguna manera, Simmons quizás pensaba que lo que pasaba por su cabeza seguramente no era tan terrible como ella pensaba... y en cierta parte, a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera así...

-¿Tiene que ver con Arnold?

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ver con Arnold?- preguntó ella de vuelta, sonando un tanto molesta. Lo más seguro porque él tenía razón. Siempre tenía que ver con Arnold.

-Desde que te conozco, tus mayores problemas siempre ha sido con él. A tus padres nunca los tomaste en serio, mucho menos a tu hermana, así que los más grandes problemas que tenías tenía que ver con él...

-Está exagerando...

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó Simmons de vuelta.

-No es necesario- lo detuvo rápidamente Helga, antes que éste comenzara a enumerar las mil locuras que hizo cuando era niña, sólo por tonto Cabeza de Balón. Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de continuar hablando, principalmente para quitar la sonrisa de la cara de su profesor -¿por qué quiere hablar del tema?

-Nada en especial, sólo porque no te veo bien desde que él regresó de San Lorenzo- contestó Simmons -antes no te veías tan deprimida... y si lo estabas, definitivamente eras capaz de esconderlo mejor.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó ella, en cierta manera cansada -todos piensan que porque no ando llorando en la calle, prácticamente tengo corazón de piedra y las cosas no me duelen.

-No se trata de eso- negó Simmons -sino que tú puedas demostrar un poco más. Desde que te conozco que te has escondido de todos, mostrándote agresiva con tus compañeros porque no querías demostrar a los demás cómo eras.

-Sí, ya he escuchado ese discurso- gruñó Helga, pensando que justamente era Arnold el que le decía ese tipo de cosas, lo que por supuesto, no la puso del todo contenta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar de pensar en él, si normalmente aparecía en casi todas las conversaciones que tenía con los demás? -de verdad, señor Simmons, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿de qué me sirve? No va a cambiar las cosas.

-Ah, entonces tiene que ver con eso...- Helga hizo ojos al cielo, pensando que su profesor era demasiado terco para su gusto -¿Arnold finalmente está con esa chica que te cae mal?

-No lo sé- gruñó Helga, retándose por dentro porque estaba respondiéndole al que fuera su profesor -y la verdad no me importa lo que el Cabeza de Balón haga...

-Trata de convencerte de eso también...- dijo Simmons, recibiendo de respuesta sólo una fea mirada por parte de Helga, que no se vio que le afectara demasiado -¿cuándo vas a aprender?

-¿Aprender a qué?- preguntó ella, deseosa que el tema se acabara de una vez.

-A defenderte, por supuesto...

-¿Defenderme? ¡pero si yo sé defenderme!- replicó Helga -siempre lo he sabido, nunca nadie fue capaz de llevarme la contra ni nada por el estilo...- continuó, pero la sonrisa que tenía Simmons en su rostro le dio a entender que no estaban hablando de lo mismo -¿por qué se ríe?

-Porque no entendiste mi punto- contestó el otro -pero en cierta manera me alegra que pusieras eso en el tema.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿De analizarme?

-No lo creo... pero si lo quieres tomar así...- Simmons finalmente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto -en fin, el punto que quiero tomar, es que tú no canalizas tus emociones correctamente, y eso se ha visto siempre contigo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó Helga, completamente a la defensiva.

-A eso mismo... siempre que la gente empieza a hablar de ti, lo tomas a mal y de manera violenta, y ahí ya partes mal. Considera que no puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo que cuando tenías diez años, ahora ya eres mayor, ¿entiendes?

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta, ya no ando golpeando a mis compañeros- dijo Helga, con cierto tono confidente sólo para tratar de reírse de su profesor -¿es que se ha saltado cerca de tres años de mi vida? Hace tiempo que dejé de pelear en contra de los demás.

-¿Estás segura? Ten en cuenta que las peleas no se limita a considerar sólo los golpes- dijo Simmons -y si pensamos en las veces que has discutido con Gerald, Harold, o Rhonda, pues... las cosas no han cambiado desde que eres niña.

-Se está olvidando de un detalle- dijo Helga -son ellos los que me molestan, aunque no lo crea. Yo no me meto con nadie en la escuela, y si tengo problemas con Rhonda, Megan o el que sea, es simplemente porque ellos piensan que es divertido, y como yo no voy a permitir que se rían a mis expensas, pues...

-Helga- la interrumpió Simmons, con voz claramente cansada -no puedes ir así por la vida, sólo porque ellos te caen mal...

-No es que yo les caiga del todo bien- replicó la otra, cruzándose de brazos -y tampoco que ellos no me tomen en cuenta. Simplemente me molestan y yo me defiendo, nada más. Y creo, la verdad, que no hay nada malo en eso.

Simmons la quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que al menos en esos momentos, no lograría sacarle nada, ni tampoco que entendiera su punto de vista. En cierta manera entendía que la niña fuera así, ya que prácticamente desde que era niña que había sufrido ciertos "ataques" de los demás: desde que sus padres no la tomaban en cuenta hasta sus compañeros y compañeras de curso, por su manera agresiva de ser.

Continuaron conversando, Simmons tratando de aconsejarla para que pudiera estar más tranquila (aunque ella nunca le dijo cuál era su problema), hasta que Helga se tuvo que ir a trabajar. Ambos prometieron que volverían a verse la semana siguiente.

Helga llegó puntual, como siempre. Se preparó para ir a trabajar mientras conversaba animadamente con los demás que trabajaban en ese lugar, haciéndose el ánimo para trabajar.

Cuando comenzó con su turno, y durante algún tiempo, no pasó nada extraordinario. Todo comenzó cuando faltaba poco para anochecer. Helga se dio cuenta que dos clientes más entraron al lugar, y prácticamente se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran.

Arnold y Megan.

Por algunos instantes, Helga no se sintió capaz de seguir caminando. Para su suerte, alcanzó a esconderse antes que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó otra mesera, acercándose a ella -estás pálida.

-No hay problema...- murmuró, tratando de sonreír y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a Arnold y Megan, que se habían sentado en una de las mesas -sólo... sólo tuve un mareo...

-Ah, bien...- la otra la quedó mirando con suspicacia, pero no quiso seguir preguntando -oye, ¿puedes atender a los que llegaron, por fa? Necesito urgente ir al baño...

Antes que Helga alcanzara a decir algo, la otra la había dejado sola. Mordiéndose el labio, con ganas de salir corriendo, la rubia dejó el lugar que estaba, comenzando a acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba Arnold. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban, y pedía por favor que ellos no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí.

Sobre todo cuando los vio besarse.

Y si antes a duras penas pudo soportar los deseos de salir corriendo, en ese instante fue un esfuerzo heroico. Se acercó a la mesa, y sin decir una palabra, dejó la carta, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para nuevamente ir a esconderse a la cocina, con el nudo en la garganta.

Le pidió a otra chica que pidiera su orden, ella no quería pisar fuera de la cocina, en donde se veía ligeramente a salvo. La otra chica la vio tan pálida y con los ojos llorosos que no quiso negarse. Lo único que la chica deseaba era irse a su casa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Allen, uno de los cocineros que la observaba de hacía rato. La obligó a sentarse -¿estás enferma, o algo?

-Estoy bien- replicó Helga, restándole importancia, respirando hondo para calmarse y pensar mejor -necesito seguir trabajando.

El tiempo pasaba y Helga continuaba con la idea de seguir escondida. De vez en cuando se asomaba y observaba lo acaramelados que los otros dos estaban... estaba segura que Megan estaba ahí no por casualidad, sino que lo tenía todo planeado.

Megan había llevado a Arnold ahí sólo para mostrarle que había ganado.

Pensando, después de un rato, que tenía que enfrentarlo y en pensar en que tenía que acostumbrarse (ya que tendría que verlos todos los días en la escuela), les llevó la cuenta.

Pudo notar perfectamente el rostro de pánico de Arnold cuando la vio, parada ahí, pero ella hizo como que no le importaba.

-Les traje la cuenta- dijo Helga, tratando de mantenerse firme. Estaba decidida a no demostrar nada en frente de Megan, y mucho menos en frente de Arnold.

-¡Helga, no sabía que trabajabas hoy!- dijo Megan, fingiendo inocencia. Arnold la quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido y Helga tuvo deseos de golpearla con la bandeja en la cabeza.

-¿Tú sabías que trabajaba?- le preguntó.

-Claro, cariño, si te comenté que ella trabajaba- dijo Megan, y luego se volvió hacia Helga -pensé que no habías venido, como no te vi...

-Estoy trabajando, por si no te das cuenta- la interrumpió la rubia -les dejo la cuenta, debo continuar.

No quiso darse cuenta en la mirada de culpabilidad que tenía Arnold, ni tampoco en la de triunfo de Megan, ni tampoco se acercó para hablar con ellos otra vez. Rato después del restaurante la mandaron a su casa, ya que no lucía del todo bien, y todos pensaban que estaba enferma.

En cierta manera, a Helga le hubiera gustado que fuera sólo eso.

* * *

_Cuerpo bonito, cara bonita y una personalidad seguramente deslumbrante. No puedo dejar de pensar que eso era lo que te gustaba de las chicas antes, y también ahora. _

_No tienes idea el dolor que siento dentro de mí, y en parte me gustaría que nunca lo experimentaras. Creo que te quiero demasiado como para desearte algún mal o algo así... es demasiado terrible lo que se siente por dentro cuando pasa._

_En fin, creo que todo este show se acabó. Te fuiste una vez, hace algunos años, diciéndome que nos volveríamos a ver y que todo sería diferente entre nosotros, que sería mejor, ya que ambos coincidíamos en los sentimientos que teníamos del otro... vaya que te equivocaste, ¿eh? ¿lo consideraste en esos momentos?_

_Cuando niña comencé escribiéndote poemas, porque te tenía cerca. Cuando te fuiste comencé con las cartas, porque todo lo que me pasaba era mucho más de lo que unos simples poemas podían explicar. Ahora, que estás aquí nuevamente, y aunque traté de negarlo, nada de lo que teníamos pensado funcionó._

_No se de quién puede ser la culpa... en una de esas no hay culpables... pero aunque no lo creas lo siento en el alma, porque a pesar de todo te sigo considerando una de las pocas cosas que realmente pueden hacerme feliz, y no estás aquí... _

_Esta es mi despedida, Arnold. Tú elegiste tú camino, y de alguna manera tengo que continuar con el mío, para variar, observándote de lejos..._

_Bueno, no creas que moriré de dolor, después de todo, no eres lo primero que pierdo en esta vida... sin querer me acuerdo de una canción que le gusta a Olga... creo que a estas alturas en cierta manera, me identifica._

"... Me siento como un barco hundiéndose en el mar. Un golpe menos, un golpe más. Como dice la canción a esta altura me da igual..."

* * *

**¡Es muy tarde! pero no podía acostarme si es que no terminaba de escribir el capítulo... en fin, espero que les haya gustado, esta fue la última carta de Helga, obvio, así que ya el próximo capítulo será planteado de otra manera. ¡Esperen a ver!, aún quedan bastantes puntos por aclarar. Por cierto, y como siempre, me disculpo por demorarme en actualizar, pero ya saben: práctica, universidad, trabajo y niñera de mi sobrino hacen estragos en mi tiempo libre... es decir, prácticamente no tengo!  
**

**La primera canción citada es "Other side in the world", de Kt Tunstall, canción que me gusta mucho y que tenía que ponerla. La segunda (y que en cierta manera le dio el título a la canción) se llama "Cartas, flores y un puñal", de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs.**

**Mil agradecimientos a Mari3304, Mimi-Serenety, Datyi, Letifiesta, Poppymoore311300, Isabel20, Pluma de Cristal, Brenda, Pili, JhungYuki, Dianita Linda, Rickhunter17, Clyo-Potter, Hel201, Teddytere, Aittla por sus comentarios y seguir el fic.  
**


	15. Arnold

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV. Arnold.**

* * *

Arnold dejó la carta de Helga a un lado suyo, sin quitar los ojos del techo, y se quedó completamente serio. Sí, recordaba perfectamente ese día, cuando con Megan las cosas iban tan, pero tan bien, que habían decidido ir a comer juntos, y por supuesto, esto había sido celebrado enérgicamente por Gerald, su amigo de toda la vida, que prácticamente se había puesto a bailar en medio de la habitación cuando Arnold se lo había contado.

Aunque tenía que admitir que toda esa celebración a Arnold no le dio muy buena espina… considerando cómo iba la vida amorosa de Gerald, el que estuviera tan contento hizo que el rubio desconfiara un poco de sus propias decisiones… porque siendo celebrado por uno de los Don Juanes de la escuela, pero que estaba enamorado de Phoebe, que hacía lo posible par mandarlo a freír monos al África cada vez que lo veía (por estar con otras chicas, más que nada), lo hacían dudar ligeramente… y con razón.

* * *

_-¡Arnold, deberías estar feliz!- decía el moreno, una vez que había hecho su baile de victoria -¡vas a salir a una cita oficial con Megan! ¡Con Megan!_

_-¿Por qué tanta emoción?- preguntó de vuelta Arnold, sonriendo un poco –es sólo… Megan._

_-Por eso mismo, amigo- Gerald se sentó a su lado escandalosamente, casi tirándolo al suelo –estamos hablando de una de las chicas populares de la escuela, quizás la más bonita y la más reconocida. ¿Sabías que ella fue la reina del baile del año pasado?_

_-Sí…- contestó en un suspiro Arnold. No quería parecer descortés ni mucho menos, pero ya había escuchado esa historia, y no pocas veces –ya me la contaron… varias veces…_

_-Ja, me imagino qué versión de la historia te habrá contado Megan- rió un poco Gerald, y Arnold lo quedó mirando con curiosidad -¿no te dijo nada de Helga, cierto?_

_-¿De Helga?- frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria. Pero desde un comienzo sabía la respuesta: no. Sabía que Megan y Helga no se soportaban, eso era más que obvio, pero las razones nunca las supo, y la verdad es que no se había dado el tiempo de averiguarlo -¿qué tiene que ver Helga en todo esto?_

_-Que por poco gana ella- contestó Gerald, y Arnold lo quedó mirando con ojos grandes… muy grandes –quizás no te dijo por esta cara que pusiste recién…_

_-¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó?- preguntó interesado._

_-No hay mucho que contar- Gerald se encogió de hombros –sólo que las dos discutieron una mañana, para variar, y Megan proclamó que Helga no sería capaz de vestirse bien durante la noche del baile. Yo creo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de asistir, como había pasado en años anteriores, pero se enojó tanto por el comentario que decidió hacerlo._

_-¿Y cómo estaba?- preguntó Arnold, sonriendo levemente._

_-Era otra persona- contestó Gerald –en otras palabras, se veía espectacular… pero eso duraba hasta que abría la boca, ahí uno podía reconocerla inmediatamente._

_-¿Y por qué no ganó?_

_-Se fue antes- contestó Gerald, encogiéndose de hombros –ya sabes cómo es… en fin, ¡volvamos a lo que nos interesa! ¿Ya sabes dónde llevarás a Megan a cenar?_

_-No- contestó el rubio, sin mirarlo- creo que ella tiene pensado el lugar. La verdad es que a mí me da igual, mientras podamos tener una cena agradable…_

_-Sí, muy típico de ti…- suspiró Gerald, haciendo ojos al cielo. Antes que Arnold pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, recibió un cojinazo por parte de su amigo, que ya estaba riendo de lo lindo de su amigo, tirado descuidadamente sobre la cama._

* * *

Obviamente que estaba encantado de salir con Megan… tal como Helga había escrito irónicamente en una de sus cartas: cara bonita, cuerpo envidiable y una deslumbrante personalidad… aunque en eso último Arnold no estaba del todo de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cómo Megan se relacionaba con su entorno de compañeros más cercanos. No había que ser tonto para darse cuenta que ella, Rhonda, Gerald y todos los demás del grupo hacían justamente lo que él detestaba: tratar mal a los demás.

No negaba que se había quedado con la boca abierta la primera vez que vio que Gerald y Stinky molestaban a Phoebe cuando pasaba por su lado, y que esta, tan tranquila como siempre, sólo les daba una mirada que los dejaba temblando, literalmente, y con la boca bien callada.

Eso era lo que siempre había detestado del grupo de amigos que tenía, y sobre todo de Megan, que era la que guiaba la fiesta de todos ahí. Había tratado de hacerles cambiar esas costumbres que tenían desde antes que él hubiera vuelto de San Lorenzo, pero lo que tenía que admitir era que ellos habían cambiado un poco, al menos en frente de él, y lo más seguro que para que los dejara tranquilos de una vez por todas.

Pero en fin, volviendo al tema anterior, él no tenía idea por qué Megan había insistido tanto para ir a ese restaurante a cenar. La idea de él era ir al Chez París, como cuando era niño y había invitado a Cecile, pero todos los planes se fueron abajo al notar la insistencia de ella.

Y fue ahí, cuando de plano se estaban declarando y todo eso, cuando vio a Helga, que estaba a su lado en la mesa, vestida de mesera del lugar. Arnold tenía que admitir que el verla en ese lugar le había causado vergüenza, por lo que estaba haciendo con Megan.

Se suponía que ellos no eran nada, pero a pesar de tenerlo claro, el rubio no podía dejar de sentir un cargo de conciencia que no lo dejaba en paz.

No había nada entre ellos, pero aún así… sentía que la "historia" entre ellos no había tenido un final… decente, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Era por eso que los primeros días que había comenzado algo relativamente amoroso con Megan, había estado escondiéndose de rubia, literalmente. Quizás Megan sí se había dado cuenta de ello, a pesar que nunca lo comentó…

* * *

_-Les traje la cuenta._

_La voz la había reconocido inmediatamente. Pudo notar en ella un tono de orgullo herido, dolor y quizás decepción. En un primer momento, Arnold no había sido capaz de mirarla, pero después se obligó a hacerlo, después de todo, tenía que afrontar de una vez por todas lo que estaba haciendo, ya no valía esconderse por cualquier parte. Mucho menos después de pedirle a Megan que fuera su novia._

_-¡Helga, no sabía que trabajabas hoy!_

_Falsa._

_No quiso hacer comentarios, pero le pareció obvio que la voz que Megan había dicho eso era fingida. _

_-¿Tú sabías que trabajaba aquí?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, y al momento le había parecido una tontera. Era obvio que lo sabía, de otra manera, estarían en esos momentos en el Chez París._

_-Claro, cariño, si te comenté que ella trabajaba aquí- contestó Megan, y Arnold no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para saber que también mentía. Si hubiera sabido que Helga estaba ahí, NUNCA hubiera aceptado, y eso Megan lo sabía –pensé que no habías venido, como no te vi antes…_

_-Estoy trabajando, por si no te das cuenta- contestó Helga, con una voz que bien demostraba que deseaba dejarles la cuenta en la cabeza –les dejo la cuenta, debo continuar._

_En ningún momento lo había mirado, sus ojos se habían dirigido a cualquier parte o a Megan, pero no a él. Aunque si lo pensaba, no podía alegar en contra de eso, quizás había sido lo mejor para los dos, al menos de momento._

_Cuando fue a dejar a Megan a su casa, no habían hablado demasiado. En su cabeza no podía sacarse la imagen de Helga ni el tono de sus palabras._

_-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Megan, tomándole la mano. Arnold no contestó unos momentos, frunciendo el cejo._

_-¿Qué pasó con Helga?- preguntó él -¿por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?_

_-Es que de verdad no la había visto- contestó Megan, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-No me refiero a eso, Megan- replicó Arnold, sintiendo un poco de molestia, deteniéndose –tu sí sabías que trabajaba ahí, por eso me insististe tanto que cenáramos en ese lugar._

_-Pero tú me dijiste que yo eligiera…_

_-Había sugerido el Chez París, que me parecía un buen lugar, pero tú no quisiste- insistió Arnold._

_-Escucha, ese restaurante es el favorito de mis padres, siempre vamos ahí- le dijo ella, con un algo de cansancio por el tema –es verdad. Y sí, había visto a Helga trabajar ahí, pero no lo consideré importante._

_Arnold la quedó mirando con desconfianza. A pesar de todo, habían ciertas cosas que no le cuadraban, y que seguramente nunca lo harían._

_-No arruinemos nuestra primera cita oficial como novios discutiendo por Helga- le pidió ella, acercándose a él –estoy segura que tenemos muchos otros temas más interesantes de lo que hablar. ¿Te parece?_

* * *

Había decidido creerle más que nada por salud mental (la propia), pero aún así no había quedado convencido con su explicación. Después se enteraría Rhonda que, en efecto, ese era el restaurante favorito de la familia de Megan (y eso jugaría un papel importante en el despido de Helga), pero que la elección del mismo no tenía que ver con eso, sino con que Helga trabajaba ahí.

Megan había logrado meterle el dedo en la boca, y no sería la única vez, aunque le diera vergüenza reconocerlo.

Aunque haciendo retrospectiva, ¿qué más podía pensar? Desde que había llegado no había tenido ni una conversación decente con Helga, no al menos una que le hubiera gustado a él, es decir, sentarse frente a frente, recordar algunas cosas, contarse otras, quedar de acuerdo en los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, y comenzar con algo parecido al noviazgo. Al menos eso era lo que tenía pensado cuando volvió a Hillwood.

Pero no tenía pensado llegar y que su amigo Gerald hiciera toda una propaganda negativa sobre Helga y la mayoría de los que fueran sus amigos cuando eran niños, ni tampoco que Megan apareciera en escena demasiado interesada en él. Todo eso jugó en contra de la posible relación que pudiera tener con Helga.

Podía recordar perfectamente cómo en un comienzo ella lo miraba desde la distancia con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, quizás nostalgia y añoranza… pero después, sobre todo cuando las cosas con Megan comenzaron a avanzar hacia más que una amistad, pudo notar que lo miraba con rencor y rabia.

Y no podía negarlo, hasta cierto punto le encontraba razón.

* * *

_-Arnold… sabes que no soy de meterme en sus vidas ni nada de eso, pero… hay algo que tengo que reconocer, me preocupa._

_Simmons, siempre con la diplomacia de siempre, había puesto el tema sobre la mesa. Arnold sabía que era algo que deseaba hablar desde hacía tiempo, pero tal como le había dicho, había mantenido el silencio. Seguramente con su relación con Megan, ahora reconocida, se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas. _

_-… ¿Y qué sería, señor Simmons?- preguntó Arnold, en parte suponiendo lo que el que fuera su profesor de primaria le iba a decir, después de todo, sabía que mantenía mucha comunicación con Helga desde que le había pedido que hablara con el "alumno rebelde" que tenía._

_-Sabes perfectamente sobre qué es- contestó Simmons –y por más que lo pienso, no le encuentro el sentido a lo que estás haciendo._

_-¿Habla de Helga, cierto?_

_-¿Y de quién más?- preguntó de vuelta el profesor –no creo que sea necesario que te diga qué es lo que pienso sobre ello._

_-¿Se refiere a Megan, cierto?- esta vez Simmons no contestó, simplemente lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que Arnold soltó un suspiro –está bien, lo admito… estoy saliendo con Megan y todo eso, ¿qué tiene que ver Helga en todo esto?_

_-Sabes perfectamente qué era lo que ella deseaba cuando volvieras- dijo Simmons, con voz algo severa –no la viste cómo estaba cuando supo que volverías…_

_-¿Quiere hacerme sentir culpable, o algo así?- preguntó Arnold, casi en un murmullo –porque le puedo decir que sí, lo está logrando._

_-No se trata sólo de eso, aunque sí, te lo mereces- Arnold hizo ojos al cielo –lo que quiero saber, es por qué nunca te has sentado a hablar con ella._

_-No es que Helga sea la persona más accesible del mundo- dijo Arnold, con cierta ironía._

_-Pero sabes perfectamente que es accesible con las personas que desea, y ambos estamos conscientes que tu sí pertenecías a esa lista, ¿cierto?_

_Esta vez Arnold permaneció en silencio. Sabía que Simmons tenía razón, ya que en más de una ocasión Helga se acercó a él en la escuela para hablar, pero por cualquier razón, no podían estar mucho rato juntos. _

_-Escucha, Arnold- el profesor permaneció en silencio unos momentos, como tratando de aclarar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza –no quiero que pienses que estoy del lado de Helga, porque sé que ella lo más seguro es que no ha hecho todo bien, la conozco muy bien, pero tienes que reconocer que si las cosas están así, es también por ti. Y ni siquiera quiero mencionar a Gerald, porque si tú también hubieses tenido algo de voluntad para hablar con ella, lo hubieras hecho. _

_-… Lo sé…_

_-Y si lo sabías, ¿por qué no hiciste algo?- preguntó Simmons –mira Arnold… si de verdad te gusta esta niña, Megan, está bien, pero si en realidad aún sientes que tu historia con Helga está pendiente, quizás debas empezar por ahí, y no dar todo por hecho. Helga es especial, los dos lo sabemos, y te quiere… no creo que hayas olvidado eso, ¿cierto?_

* * *

Las palabras de Simmons aquella vez lo habían hecho pensar, pero no lo suficiente como para tomar la iniciativa en el tema de Helga. Después de ver que a Megan le molestaba el que él tuviera intenciones de hablar con la rubia, fue poco a poco sacándolo de su cabeza. No quería tener problemas con su novia.

Bien idiota que había sido, no habían otras palabras para definirlo.

Miró la hora que era… pasada la media noche. Si hubiera sido más temprano, sin dudarlo habría llamado a Megan para aclarar algunos cuantos puntos, pero no, además, ese tipo de temas se hablan de frente, y no por teléfono.

Unos golpecitos hicieron que se sentara en su cama, a la vez que la puerta se abría levemente. Vio que su abuelo se asomaba, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer eso tan urgente?- le preguntó, con una cuota de humor. Al ver que Arnold no tenía intenciones de contestar, entró –me imagino que era importante, si te saltaste hasta la cena.

-No estoy para bromas, abuelo- replicó Arnold, un tanto molesto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para soportar las bromas de su Phil.

El anciano se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con cariño. Luego dirigió sus ojos a las muchas cartas que habían sobre la cama, y tomó una, con intenciones de leerla.

-Abuelo…- comenzó el rubio, tratando de arrebatársela.

-No tengo que verla para saber que esto tiene que ver con la chica Pataki- dijo el anciano, y Arnold hizo ojos al cielo, rindiéndose –veo que no me equivoco.

-¿Por qué siempre que me ves así, crees que Helga tiene que ver?- le preguntó Arnold, con cierta exasperación en sus palabras.

-¿Acaso me equivoco?- dijo de vuelta el abuelo, dejando la carta sobre la cama. Arnold no contestó -¿ves que tengo razón?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gruñó Arnold esta vez –no quiero ser rudo, pero si vienes con esas frases sin sentido, la verdad es que no estoy de humor, me está doliendo la cabeza.

-Quizás de tanto usarla, muchacho- dijo el abuelo, riendo un poco. Arnold lo miró con fastidio, y el anciano guardó silencio unos momentos –escucha, Arnold, no quiero molestarte, pero desde que llegaste hoy en la tarde actuando tan raro, he querido hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-¿Tenía razón, o no?- le preguntó Phil -¿todo esto tiene que ver con Helga?

-Sí…- murmuró Arnold, esta vez sin mirarlo –tiene todo que ver con Helga, como siempre- Phil rió un poco con las palabras de su nieto, ganándose una mirada no muy amable.

-No te enojes conmigo- le dijo –todo este embrollo es sólo por culpa tuya, nada más.

-¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?- preguntó Arnold, desesperándose un poco. Estaba llegando al mismo nivel que cuando estaba con Helga durante la tarde, al quitarle las cartas –han pasado casi tres meses desde que llegué de San Lorenzo, y siento que lo único que he logrado es meterme en problemas, nada más.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Arnold?- le preguntó Phil, por respuesta, el rubio se acostó nuevamente en la cama y puso una almohada en su cabeza, soltando un quejido –como siempre, Arnold, son tus problemas con las chicas. ¿Qué tanto te extrañas? Desde que eras niño que fue así.

-¿Debería sentirme mejor por eso?- preguntó Arnold, sin quitarse la almohada de la cara -¿no será esa la razón suficiente como para querer lanzarme de un puente?

-No exageres- dijo Phil, riendo un poco más –lo que tienes que hacer es hacer lo correcto, como siempre lo has hecho. No hay mucho misterio en eso.

-Lo haces ver tan fácil- gruñó Arnold, mirando a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es lo correcto, difícilmente es fácil- se encogió de hombros Phil. Esta vez, Arnold dejó a un lado la almohada, y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a su abuelo con cierto recelo –confío en ti, Arnold, se que serás capaz de hacer tantas idioteces…

-¡Abuelo!

-Tienes que reconocer que digo la verdad- replicó el anciano, poniéndose de pie –sólo tienes que pensar muy bien en lo que decidirás, y te darás cuenta de qué es lo correcto.

-¿Yo? Pero si de todo esto, casi no tengo que ver- replicó Arnold, levantando las manos para afirmar aún su "inocencia" –todo tiene que ver con Helga y Megan, yo sólo de mala suerte caí al medio, sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-Si hubieras actuado bien desde un principio, te habrías ahorrado todos estos problemas.

-Hum… todo estaba bien hasta ayer… ¡no!, hasta hoy en la tarde, después de la escuela.

-¿Lo dices por la visita de tu amiga de la escuela?- preguntó Phil, y el que Arnold no le respondiera lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa –si con sólo una conversación de tu amiga dejó tu mundo prácticamente de cabeza, no se qué tan bien estaba. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me contó todo… todo lo respecto a Megan…

-¿Y lo que te dijo eran cosas malas?- preguntó Phil, pero Arnold no contestó.

Phil sonrió levemente y caminó hacia la puerta. Desde que su nieto había vuelto de San Lorenzo, había tenido la idea de que tendría algo con la chica Pataki, o Eleanor, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, llegó con esa niña Megan. Ella y Helga eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, y en más de una ocasión Phil se preguntó por qué su nieto había terminado con ella.

-Bueno… ya sabes todo respecto a Megan… ahora puedes decidir mejor qué hacer…

Arnold no contestó, sólo miró cómo su abuelo dejaba la habitación y volvía a estar solo. En parte tenía razón, desde que había comenzado a estar con Megan, dejó de cuestionarse si estaba bien o no, o si era justo para Helga. Eso definitivamente le había ayudado a estar más tranquilo (su consciencia, en realidad), pero ahora que Rhonda le había contado cómo fueron las cosas…

Todavía estaban en su cabeza cada una de sus palabras…

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo, esta vez con un cambio de perspectiva, porque conocimos un poco el lado de Arnold y la ensalada de cosas que tiene en la cabeza. En todo caso, merecido tiene todo lo que le pasa, ¿cierto que sí?**

**Lamento la demora, vuelvo a pedir disculpas, y vuelvo a repetir que por mucho que me demore, no he abandonado la historia. Es sólo la universidad la que me atrasa, a tal punto que hubo semanas que dormí sólo dos o tres horas diarias.**

**En fin, dejo de lamentarme. Agradezco a los que siguen el fic, especialmente a Rickhunter17, Letifiesta, Noodle-TK, JhungYuki, Rag's, Clyo-Potter, Isabel20, Datyi, DianitaLinda, Vegetarianvamp, Hel201, Collin-chan, Blanca, AxH forever and ever, Claudia, Criistiii206, Teddytere, Pili, Huitzil, Anne, Silkie, SheleneCracium, Priss, por los comentarios que dejaron. Realmente me hacen feliz =)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Confrontación

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI. Confrontación.**

* * *

Había llegado hacía unos cuantos minutos a su casa, y lo primero que había hecho era encerrarse en su cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico junto a ella. Se había quedado sentada en su cama, nerviosa, y mirando el teléfono fijamente. Rhonda sabía perfectamente que debía realizar esa famosa llamada, lo que no sabía, eso sí, era cómo podría decirle a su mejor amiga que la había traicionado.

¿Cómo se podía explicar eso a alguien como Megan? De sólo pensarlo sentía que el estómago dolía, pero no por sentirse culpable o algo así, para nada. Sabía que lo que había hecho había estado bien, era lo correcto. Pero sabía perfectamente que Megan nunca la perdonaría.

Había perdido una amiga por sólo hacer lo correcto.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y por esas extrañas corazonadas que a veces tenemos, Rhonda sabía perfectamente quién era.

-¿Diga?- contestó. Tan nerviosa estaba que ni siquiera se preocupó por ser amable al contestar.

_-Rhonda, que bueno que eres tú -_ la voz alegre de Megan sonó al otro lado _–voy directo a tu casa, llegaré en menos de cinco minutos._

-¿Para qué vienes?- preguntó Rhonda, frunciendo el cejo –pensé que hoy te juntarías con Arnold.

_-Ah, sí, por supuesto, pero necesito hablar de un asunto primero contigo-_ contestó Megan, soltando una pequeña risita, que Rhonda reconoció inmediatamente como nerviosa. Se quedó unos momentos pensando qué podría ser que tiene de esa manera a su amiga.

-¿De qué asunto?- preguntó la pelinegra -¿te pasó algo?

_-A mí no, a Pataki, ¿te acuerdas?-_ replicó Megan, hablando como si fuera obvio y quizás lo más importante del día _–hoy prácticamente hice que la patearan de su trabajo, lo que por supuesto, me tiene muy contenta._

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te asusta?- preguntó la otra, curiosa.

_-Escuchaste lo que dijo, que prácticamente se vengará por lo que le hice_- contestó Megan, y Rhonda comprendió perfectamente cuál era el problema que su amiga tenía en esos momentos. Tenía miedo de lo que Helga podría hacerle _–¿Te imaginas? Conociéndola, quizás qué barbaridad será capaz de hacer._

-¿Y te da miedo?

_-¿¡Miedo yo! Por favor, me ofendes-_ replicó.

-¿Entonces por qué estás armando tanto escándalo- Megan no contestó inmediatamente.

_-Sal a abrirme la puerta, ya llegué_- fue lo único que dijo, cortando el teléfono. Rhonda soltó un pequeño suspiro, poniéndose de pie y pensando en la serie de cosas que habían pasado ese día, que definitivamente la habían hecho decidir que muchas cosas tenían que cambiar.

* * *

_-¿Viste la película de anoche que te dije?, estuvo excelente- Megan quedó mirando a su amiga, y después sonrió un poco –estoy segura que te gustará, si quieres, podemos arrendarla algún día y juntarnos a verla, como siempre lo hacemos._

_-Es una idea excelente, Megan…_

_Las dos amigas se dirigían a la escuela. Ese día, y para buena suerte de ambas, a Megan le habían levantado el castigo por las malas calificaciones que había obtenido las últimas semanas, y le habían permitido ir en automóvil a la escuela. Y por supuesto eso era mucho mejor que estar aguantando a varios de sus compañeros… cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, en realidad._

_-¿Pasarás a buscar a Arnold también?- preguntó Rhonda, cuando el hablar de la próxima pijamada que tendrían con algunas de sus compañeras dejó de ser tema._

_-No quiso- contestó Megan, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto –ya sabes cómo es, quiere estar con sus amigos._

_-Tú misma lo dijiste- sonrió Rhonda –sabes cómo es, Arnold perfectamente puede decidir algo así si es que lo desea. Prefiere estar con Gerald, Stinky, Harold y todos ellos._

_-Bueno sí, prefiere una conversación de chicos a una de chicas…_

_En poco tiempo llegaron a la escuela, y se dirigieron al casillero a dejar sus cosas. Estaban en eso cuando a la distancia vieron que Phoebe se acercaba también, seguramente con la misma intención. Antes que Rhonda alcanzara a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Megan se había acercado a la chica._

_-Phoebe, excelente que te encuentro- dijo Megan, apoyándose en el casillero de tal forma que aunque no se veía del todo amenazador, podía sentir que la otra chica estaba muy tensa –te estaba buscando urgentemente._

_Por algunos momentos Phoebe la ignoró, ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a verla, simplemente se dedicó a meter sus cosas en el casillero. Una vez que se dio cuenta que Megan no la dejaría en paz, se decidió a encararla, justo en el momento que Rhonda se decidía a acercarse también, pero no con la misma intención que su amiga._

_-No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo- contestó Phoebe, cerrando el casillero –así que espero que me dejes en paz, ¿si?_

_Phoebe había comenzado su camino, tratando que no se notara que estaba huyendo, pero Megan le cerró el paso, más que decidida a que la otra la escuchara. Phoebe trataba de verse valiente, o al menos lo suficiente como para que Megan pensara que no le tenía miedo. Lo malo era que no estaba muy segura de que estuviera resultando._

_-La verdad, querida Phoebe, me importa muy poco si quieres hablar conmigo o no- contestó Megan, actuando de tal manera que Phoebe quedara apoyada en el casillero –me vas a escuchar nada más, ¿escuchaste?_

_-Megan…- Rhonda, que no había dicho palabra durante algunos minutos, casi sin darse cuenta había decidido intervenir -¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Tú me debes algo de la otra vez- dijo Megan, ignorando a Rhonda, que hizo ojos al cielo. Aunque la otra era su amiga y todo, habían cosas que simplemente no compartía con ella, y una de esas era molestar a Phoebe –y necesito nuevamente tú cooperación para mis calificaciones._

_-Si es así, deberías esforzarte más- replicó Phoebe, afirmando con fuerza sus libros, en un intento que Megan la dejara en paz –la escuela se trata de eso, ¿lo sabías? No es sólo venir a lucirse porque eres porrista o algo así._

_-¿Phoebe?_

_A penas Rhonda había escuchado la voz de Helga cerca de ellas, supo que habrían problemas. La rubia prácticamente no dejaba que molestaran a Phoebe, y se había puesto peor desde que Arnold había vuelto…_

* * *

-¿Es que no escuchaste lo que Pataki me dijo en el restaurante?- le preguntó Megan a Rhonda, casi escandalizada –es capaz de matarme…  
Megan esperaba alguna respuesta de Rhonda, que expresara que la apoyaba completamente y seguramente comentar lo que había pasado con Helga ese día, pero la otra sólo guardaba silencio, bastante más pensativa de lo que a Megan le hubiera gustado en realidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada?- le preguntó Megan, con cierta molestia –estabas igual en el restaurante…

-Hicimos que Helga perdiera su trabajo- replicó Rhonda –no se por qué tendría que sentirme bien o algo así…

-Oh, por favor, Rhonda, no me vengas con esas cosas- Megan hizo ojos al cielo –no puedo creer que Pataki te preocupe. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Es que has olvidado todo lo que ella nos ha hecho?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo crees?- dijo Rhonda –pero… todo lo que hacíamos en la escuela es diferente, eran bromas… pero ahora perdió su trabajo, y sólo porque querías vengarte.

-Tú viste cómo me trató en la mañana- murmuró Megan, bastante seria.

-Estabas molestando a Phoebe- dijo Rhonda –sólo defendió a su amiga, nada más…

* * *

_-Déjala- dijo Helga, mirando la escena a una distancia prudente. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y miraba de tal forma a Megan, que parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría encima de ella para golpearla -¿es que acaso eres sorda, o algo así?_

_-Eso quisiera, para no tener que escuchar tu voz horrible- contestó Megan, sonriendo con burla –no te metas en lo que no te importa, Pataki. Este es un asunto entre Phoebe y yo, a ti no te concierne._

_-Si veo que estás acorralando a mi amiga, creo que sí me concierne- replicó Helga, con el mismo tono de antes –ahora, si eres tan amable, déjala en paz._

_-Oblígame- contestó Megan, desafiante –sé perfectamente que el director Butler te tiene entre ceja y ceja, así que no serás tan idiota como para comenzar una pelea, ¿cierto Helga?_

_Helga enarcó una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero, que estaba cerca del de Phoebe. Al pasar al lado de Megan, simplemente le dio un empujón que la había dejado casi estampada en los casilleros. Los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reír._

_-Idiota…- murmuró Megan, dolorida por el golpe. Cuando se estaba preparando para seguir a Helga, Rhonda la tomó del brazo -¿qué?- gruñó._

_-No sería buenos que te metieras en problemas- le dijo Rhonda, además, ahí viene Arnold…_

_El rostro de Megan cambió inmediatamente, y miró burlesca a Helga. Caminó hacia Arnold muy animada, y al pasar al lado de la rubia, se detuvo unos momentos._

_-Puede que estés orgullosa de ser una bruta, pero nunca olvides que la que ganó al chico, fui yo- le guiñó un ojo a Helga y se fue, sonriendo._

_Helga observó cómo ambos se saludaban, viendo casi de reojo, y luego continuó con lo suyo, tratando de controlar los celos y la rabia._

_Rhonda, que estaba aún de pie, observó la escena con atención. Consideró que en parte, Megan tenía razón. Helga podía golpearla las veces que quisiera, pero quien finalmente estaba ganando era Megan. Ella había podido conquistar a Arnold._

* * *

-¿Y desde cuándo piensas de esa manera?- gruñó Megan, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con suspicacia a su amiga –pensé que todo lo que tuviera que ver con hacer pasar malos ratos a Pataki te encantaba.

-Hay un límite para todo, Megan- murmuró Rhonda, suspirando –escucha, hemos estado en guerra con Helga desde hace mucho, pero siempre son bromas y comentarios agrios, nada más. Esta vez sí que te pasaste al hacer que la despidieran.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto- dijo Megan, poniendo sus brazos cual jarra –estás toda una moralista hoy, ¿cierto?

La seriedad llegó inmediatamente al rostro de Rhonda, y quedó mirando a Megan de la misma manera. Demoró unos momentos en decidir qué decirle.

-Arnold es amigo mío…- le dijo.

-Es mi novio…

-Nunca te ha importado realmente- replicó Rhonda –yo pensé que tú…

-¡Rhonda!- Megan habló, perdiendo la paciencia -¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera enamorada de él?

-Contigo ya no sé realmente qué esperar- dijo Rhoda, suspirando –escucha… sé que después de esto me vas a odiar, pero yo…- se detuvo, sintiendo que su estómago comenzaba a retorcerse. Sabía que Megan se enteraría tarde o temprano, y mejor que ella misma le contara.

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó con cierto desdén Megan, al darse cuenta que Rhonda no deseaba continuar hablando. Fue por eso mismo que empezó a sospechar que su amiga había hecho algo que definitivamente no le iba a gustar -¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Fui a hablar con… Arnold- contestó Rhonda, tan bajito que Megan a penas pudo escuchar. Tanto, que por algunos instantes pensó que había escuchado mal.

-Espera, creo que escuché mal- dijo, riendo un poco –creo que dijiste que fuiste a hablar con Arnold- agregó, riendo un poco más. Rhonda bajó la mirada, dándole a entender que no se había equivocado. Dejó de reírse inmediatamente -¿Fuiste a ver a Arnold? ¿Por qué?

-Porque es necesario que sepa todo- contestó Rhonda, tratando de justificarse –Megan…

-¿Fue por lo de Pataki?- la interrumpió, enojada -¡no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado por la idiota de Pataki!

-¡Por supuesto que no fue por ella!- Rhonda casi gritó esta vez, logrando recobrar en parte su valentía -¿acaso crees que me importa?

-Por lo que me estabas diciendo eso parecía- replicó Megan.

-Escucha, Megan, ella no tiene mucho que ver… al menos no directamente- dijo Rhonda, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos –en parte sabía que habías tratado de conquistar a Arnold por ella, pero creía que sí sentías algo por él.

-¿Y sólo por eso fuiste a hablar con él?

-Él es… mi amigo…- murmuró Rhonda, sintiéndose culpable.

-¡YO soy tú mejor amiga!- gritó Megan -¿Es que eso no lo vale?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero… estás jugando con alguien que no lo merece…

* * *

_-¡Idiota Pataki! ¡No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de golpearla!_

_-Cálmate, Megan, te saldrán canas si sigues pasando tanta rabia- dijo Rhonda, burlándose de ella. Su amiga hizo ojos al cielo mientras se veía en el espejo, arreglándose el cabello –además, piensa que no tenías que molestar a Phoebe._

_-No me digas eso, necesito subir mis calificaciones si deseo seguir conduciendo mi automóvil- gruñó Megan, y luego sonrió –ya verá esa Pataki, está picada porque le gané con Arnold. Debí haber apostado con ella, si hubiera sabido que Arnold caería tan fácil._

_-No hables de esa manera de él, Megan, él te quiere- replicó Rhonda, frunciendo el cejo. Normalmente dejaba que su amiga hablara mal o se burlara de cualquier persona, menos de Arnold._

_-Pero si es verdad- Megan sonrió –no tienes que enojarte, si sabes que todo esto es prácticamente una venganza. Con sólo verle la cara a Pataki cada vez que estoy con él, quedo contenta._

_-¿Venganza?_

_-Por supuesto, ¿o es que en algún momento pensaste que de verdad podría gustarme alguien como Arnold?_

_Rhonda quedó mirando a Megan por algunos momentos, boquiabierta. Antes que fuera capaz de salir de su sorpresa, pudo sentir que Megan se largaba a reír._

_-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó Megan, aún riéndose de lo lindo -¿no me digas que de verdad consideraste lo de Arnold?_

_-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo dudado siquiera?- preguntó de vuelta Rhonda, exasperada._

_-¿Y por qué no lo pensaste? Ya sabes cómo soy…- Megan volvió a mirarse al espejo, tratando de poner fin al asunto. Obviamente Rhonda no lo dejaría así nada más. La pelinegra demoró unos momentos en continuar hablando._

_-¿De verdad que esto lo hiciste sólo por Helga?- preguntó, casi temiendo escuchar la respuesta._

_-Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra manera me habría fijado en Arnold?- dijo Megan, y antes que Rhonda atinara a decir algo, continuó hablando –es tierno y todo eso, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo…_

_-¿Entonces por qué estás con él?_

_-No entiendo por qué estás preguntando tanto- Megan hizo ojos al cielo –obviamente que por Helga, ¿por quién más? Además, esta no es la primera ver que me consigo a alguien de novio para vengarme, no se por qué te extraña tanto…_

_-Es que es… Arnold…_

_-¿Y qué?- preguntó con desinterés Megan –es un chico, y es a quien Helga quiere… ¿te diste cuenta que es la primera vez que puedo molestarla de esta manera? Es fenomenal._

_El timbre les indicó que tenían que ir a clases, y Megan salió inmediatamente del baño. Rhonda se quedó unos momentos de pie, pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga. Normalmente no le importaba que Megan jugara con otros chicos, pero… él era Arnold… el chico más amable que había conocido en toda su vida, demasiado buena persona como para que jueguen así con él._

_Rhonda salió del baño y, a la distancia, vio cómo Megan tomaba la mano de Arnold. A penas vio eso, decidió qué debía hacer._

* * *

-Otra vez con eso…- Megan hizo ojos al cielo, perdiendo la paciencia –creo que eso no te incumbe mayormente. No es tú novio, sino mío.

-Estamos hablando de un amigo muy querido…- dijo Rhonda –Arnold no merece que le hagas eso… por mucho que detestes a Helga.

-Ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo- Megan se cruzó de brazos –en fin, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Arnold?

-Lo que hiciste hoy con Helga, y las razones de por qué estabas con él… que al final también es por Helga.

La expresión facial de Megan cambió inmediatamente, a una de seriedad. Definitivamente no le había causado gracia lo que su amiga había dicho.

-¿Cuándo le dijiste?- preguntó Megan, seria.

-Volví recién… no fue una conversación muy larga…- contestó Rhonda, suspirando.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Megan quedó mirando a Rhonda unos momentos, molesta –no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Rhonda.

-No es por ti… es por Arnold…

-¡Otra vez eso!- Megan movió sus manos, molesta -¿te das cuenta que sacrificaste nuestra amistad por un chico cualquiera?

-… Lo siento, Megan…- murmuró Rhonda –pero era algo que tenía que hacer… no podía dejar que continuaras engañando a Arnold.

Megan la quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Rhonda se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada perdida al frente. Había perdido a su mejor amiga, se sentía mal, pero no culpable.

Quizás cuando las cosas se calmaran, Megan entendería finalmente por qué lo había hecho…

* * *

**Ohhhhh, ¿qué les pareció el cambio de perspectiva? Les cuento que el próximo capítulo será la conversación de Rhonda y Arnold. ¿Les va gustado? Espero que sí.**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir y mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano. Inicio la quinta y última práctica de la carrera, que espero que sea mil veces mejor que la que tuve el semestre pasado, sino la verdad no se me ocurre qué puedo hacer de mi vida... **

**Agradezco la paciencia a todos, y los reviews a Dianita Linda, Mitsuki-Akari, Datyi, Noodle-TK, Anillus, Isabel20, JhungYuki, Letifiesta, Rickhunter17, Mari3304, Mimi-Serenety, Juliex19, Hitzil, Itgirlalone, SheleneCracium, Pili, Ale-chan227.**


	17. Restaurante

**Las cartas que te escribí.**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII. Restaurante.**

* * *

Cuando Arnold se levantó de la cama esa mañana, lo último que pensó era que prácticamente todo cambiaría tan rápido. Tanto así, que prácticamente sería incapaz de reaccionar.

Contrario a la mayoría de los días de la semana, Arnold no quiso ir con Megan a la escuela. Reconocía que ir en automóvil era mucho más cómodo, pero consideraba importante pasar tiempo con sus demás amigos también, por lo que aprovechaba todos esos ratitos que podía para estar con ellos, sobre todo porque en la escuela Megan ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en los recesos y el almuerzo.

Se encontró con Gerald, Stinky, Sid y Harold y se sentó junto con ellos. Al llegar junto con ellos, pudo ver que en uno de los asientos estaba Helga Pataki, concentrada en un libro. El rubio no pudo evitar mirarla unos momentos, quizás hasta con algo de nostalgia. Cuando era niño y ella lo molestaba todo el tiempo, pensaba que era porque lo odiaba; todo eso cambió después de lo ocurrido en la azotea de Industrias Futuro, la mañana que ellos salvaron el vecindario.

Ese día Helga se le había declarado, y aunque en un primer momento estuvo completamente shockeado, sobre todo con el beso que ella le dio (¿se podía esperar otra cosa?), una vez que estuvo en la calma de su habitación pudo pensar con más tranquilidad. Esa mañana estaba agotado, llevaba prácticamente dos días yendo de un lado a otro, en parte jugando al mini-espía junto con Gerald, pero aún así, no pudo dormirse hasta que entendió un poco más a la niña.

No podía decir que la entendía… para él, si alguien te gustaba, tratabas de ser lindo con esa persona, invitarla a salir y cosas así, pero Helga siempre había hecho todo lo contrario, desde que la había conocido. Más que nada por eso era que no entendía su actuar, y difícilmente lo entendería alguna vez.

Esa mañana no pudo volver a dormir hasta que se dio cuenta que ella deseaba su atención… aunque fuera de manera extraña. Bueno, ¿qué hombre puede entender bien a las mujeres?

Finalmente la comenzó a entender cuando comenzaran el próximo curso. Helga cambió un poco el trato con él y, aunque lo hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo en los pasillos y durante las clases, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Fue con el beso que ambos se dieron en la jungla que hizo que todo entre ellos cambiara.

Si bien no fue para nada planeado, Arnold no se arrepentía. Era una manera de demostrarle que, tal como ella, la quería a su manera, que la extrañaría porque deseaba quedarse con sus padres y no sabía en cuánto tiempo podrían verse.

Lo que le dolía, y no se molestaba en negarlo, era que ella nunca le escribía. Ni siquiera una tarjeta de Navidad deseándole cualquier cosa, hasta que se le cayera el techo de su casa en la cabeza… y con eso no podía saber si ella seguía queriéndolo o no…

Además, estaba el hecho que Gerald no ayudaba demasiado cuando le preguntaba por Helga en sus cartas. Solía hacerle mala propaganda, pero eso Arnold lo veía con cuidado porque sabía que ambos no se habían llevado nunca del todo bien. Sobre todo porque por otro lado, tenía a Lila, que le pedía en cada una de sus cartas que le continuara escribiendo, que en algún momento se daría cuenta que su preocupación por escribirle a la rubia no sería en vano.

Y ahora, estando en esa situación, no estaba seguro cuál de sus amigos tenía razón. Helga estaba cerca de él, quizás demasiado cerca, pero prácticamente no se hablaban, y ella ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo o hablarle… había algo en su relación con Helga que lo tenía intranquilo en esos momentos…

Quizás era el hecho que en ningún momento, desde que llegó de San Lorenzo, se dio el tiempo para sentarse con ella y conversar. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y seguramente tendrían tanto que contarse, que les faltaría tiempo… pero eso era sólo suposiciones de él.

-Arnold, despierta y siéntate de una vez- le dijo Gerald, dándole un empujón. Después de darle una última mirada a la rubia, que continuaba enfrascada en su libro, se sentó.

Por esos pequeños momentos fue que Arnold pensó que sería un día normal. Cuando se iba con sus amigos a la escuela solía ser muy normal que ellos se fueran sentados al lado derecho del bus escolar, Lila, Nadine y otras chicas del lado contrario, mientras que Helga (que se suponía era amigas de ellas), estuviera un tanto aislada disfrutando de la lectura.

El resto del día fue muy normal. Gerald llamando tontamente la atención de Phoebe (Arnold no podía creer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su amigo), Sid, Stinky y Harold discutiendo sobre cualquier tema, desde deporte hasta alguna receta que vieron por ahí. Megan, igual que siempre… muy bonita, creyéndose la reina de los pasillos de la escuela y hablando mal de Helga en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, o también de las otras chicas que eran amigas de ella (sobre todo, Phoebe). Helga lo ignoró, como siempre, aunque a ratos sí le daba la impresión que lo quedaba mirando por algunos instantes.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención, fue Rhonda. Estaba mucho más callada de lo normal, parecía estar en una constante lucha interna y Arnold notó perfectamente cómo miraba a Megan, como si estuvieran enojadas. Pero la actitud de su novia mostraba todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Rhonda?- le preguntó en un momento durante el almuerzo, cuando la pelinegra se sentó algo alejada del grupo, aunque en la misma mesa.

-No tengo idea- Megan se encogió de hombros –déjala, ya verás que muy pronto estará como siempre, no te preocupes.

Pero él era Arnold. Preocuparse de los demás (sobre todo si eran sus amigos) era parte de su naturaleza, así que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo para hablar con ella, le preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le dijo, caminando a su lado por los pasillos. Rhonda lo quedó mirando unos momentos.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó ella, notándose confundida.

-Estás rara- dijo Arnold, y cuando ella abría la boca para hablar, la interrumpió –no puedes negarlo, te he estado observando todo el día- pudo notar que dudaba.

-Estoy bien…- contestó finalmente. Arnold pensó que el tema había quedado terminado, así que continuó caminando –Arnold…

-¿Si?- preguntó él, tratando de esconder la sonrisa divertida que luchaba por mostrarse.

-… ¿Vas a estar en tu casa hoy en la tarde?- le preguntó Rhonda, todavía notándose insegura de lo que decía. Arnold asintió, mirándola y sin estar seguro de qué pensar -¿con o sin Megan?

-Nos veremos tarde hoy- contestó Arnold –así tendrá tiempo para hacer los deberes. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Necesito hablar contigo…- contestó ella -¿puedo ir a verte a tu casa antes que te juntes con Megan?

-Claro, no tengo problema- asintió Arnold -¿no quieres venir después de la escuela?

-No puedo… tengo que acompañar a Megan… entonces, nos vemos. Ah, por favor… no le digas a Megan que iré a verte, ¿si? Es algo que… tengo que decírselo yo.

-Está bien…

El rubio pasó toda la tarde pensando en qué sería eso que ella tenía que decirle. No le dijo ni siquiera a Gerald que se juntarían, ya que conocía a su amigo y seguramente le iría con el cuento a Megan, sólo porque Rhonda le pidió que no le contara.

Fue así como, durante la tarde, Rhonda llegó a su casa. Se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con ella, su rostro lo demostraba perfectamente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, haciéndola pasar. Realmente era extraño ver a Rhonda casi perdiendo el control, pero tenía tal expresión en rostro, que a Arnold le dio esa impresión.

-Ay, Arnold… sé que te vas a enojar cuando te lo diga…- dijo ella –lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero es que yo no sabía…

-Espera- la detuvo el rubio -¿quieres ir más lento? No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. Ven, vamos a sentarnos, y te daré algo de tomar, para que te calmes un poco.

Se quedaron en la cocina, ambos sentados a la mesa con un vaso con bebida en ellos. Stella también les dejó un plato con galletas en él, y se retiró, dejándolos solos para que pudieran hablar.

-¿Ahora sí vas a contarme todo?- le preguntó Arnold, una vez que estuvieron solos. Rhonda soltó un gran suspiro.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me cuesta hacer esto…- murmuró Rhonda, y notó cómo Arnold la quedaba mirando con extrañeza –Es sobre Megan…

-¿Ah si?- esta vez Arnold la vio con sorpresa -¿y qué tienes que contarme de ella?

-Hum… creo que no es necesario contarte los problemas que ha tenido con Helga desde que se conocieron, ¿cierto?

-¿Helga también tiene que ver?

-Sí… escucha… sé que Megan es mi mejor amiga y todo eso, pero… hoy me enteré de algunas cosas que creo que tienes que saber, aunque no te guste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Arnold… ¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que… Megan está contigo sólo por molestar a Helga?

-… ¿Qué?

Por algunos momentos a Arnold le pareció que había escuchado mal, pero después de ver que Rhonda no comenzaba a reír y a molestarlo porque se lo había creído, se dio cuenta que no tenía problemas de oído. Quedó mirando a su amiga, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Quién te dijo eso, Rhonda? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- comenzó a preguntar –porque si te lo dijo…

-Fue ella, Arnold- lo interrumpió Rhonda, sin siquiera mirarlo –me lo contó hoy en la mañana… cuando llegamos se puso a molestar a Phoebe para que le diera una tarea, y llegó Helga. Obviamente que ella la defendió y comenzaron a pelear… bueno, el asunto es que después en el baño ella me dijo que estaba contigo porque sabía que Helga estaba enamorada de ti.

Arnold permaneció en silencio, escuchando lo que Rhonda le estaba diciendo. Tenía que reconocer que todo eso lo estaban confundiendo demasiado. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar.

-Ella no te quiere, Arnold- murmuró esta vez Rhonda, sin mirar a Arnold a la cara –es… por eso que he decidido contártelo, tú no mereces un trato así… aunque Megan sea mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejar que te haga esto.

-¿Y… ella te lo dijo así nada más?- preguntó el rubio, confundido -¿cómo si estuviera hablando de… no sé, el clima?

-Sí…- contestó Rhonda –creo que eso fue lo que más odié de todo eso…

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Rhonda, después de unos momentos.

-… Eh… no lo sé… yo creo que hablar con ella, pedirle alguna explicación- contestó Arnold, notándose confundido –es sólo que… me cuesta pensar que ella se capaz de algo así.

-Bueno, pensando cómo es ella- Rhonda sonrió un poco –creo que no la conoces del todo.

-Pero… ¿llegar a tanto, sólo para molestar a Helga?- preguntó Arnold, aún sin creerlo del todo. Una parte de él, aquella que confiaba en todos, simplemente se negaba a creer todo lo que Rhonda le decía. Pero la otra, aquella más racional, le decía que no era tan loco pensar que era verdad. Megan detestaba a Helga, y buscar puntos débiles en ella era todo un placer.

-Aunque no lo creas…- contestó Rhonda –yo sabía que tú te habías convertido en algo así como una competencia, para ambas. Hubo un día que prácticamente se declararon la guerra, pero obviamente Helga llevaba las de perder… después de eso, y viendo que ambos llevaban un tiempo juntos, pensé que Megan te quería.

-Ya veo…- Arnold soltó un suspiro, mirando fijamente hacia un punto de la mesa. Rhonda lo observó con atención, pensando que había tenido razón en la idea que se había hecho de la posible reacción que Arnold tendría cuando le contara todo.

Arnold continuaba siendo Arnold, después de todo.

-Hay otra cosa- dijo Rhonda, lo que hizo que Arnold levantara la mirada y la quedara viendo fijamente, quizás hasta con algo de temor por lo que pudiera decirle.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó, después de unos momentos.

-… Bueno… tú sabes que Helga trabaja… trabajaba en un restaurante…

Rhonda notó perfectamente cómo el rostro de Arnold cambió ante su propia corrección. Quizás el rubio se hizo una idea de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

* * *

_-¿Me puedes decir otra vez por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Rhonda, mirando a su amiga a punto de perder la paciencia. Estaba cansada de estar parada en la entrada de ese restaurante, esperando quizás qué cosa._

_-Shh…- dijo Megan, instantes después, y Rhonda la vio sonreír. No pudo negar que eso la preocupó un poco, ya que tenía aquella expresión de estar planeando algo muy malo –vamos, entremos, te invito a comer algo, ¿te parece?_

_Antes que Rhonda se negara, Megan la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al interior. Ambas se sentaron a una mesa, y mientras Megan comenzaba a hablar, Rhonda se dio cuenta que Helga se acercaba a ellas. La chica se dio cuenta que habrían problemas, sobre todo al notar la expresión en el rostro de Pataki._

_-Hola, ¿qué van a querer?- preguntó Helga, tratando de hablar lo más amable posible. Megan la quedó mirando unos instantes._

_-¿No puedes hablarnos mejor?- le preguntó, con desdén –después de todo, estamos pagándote el sueldo._

_Helga hizo ojos al cielo, seguramente rogando por paciencia. Rhonda se dedicó a observar a Megan, sin estar segura de qué era lo que ocurría ahí._

_-¿Qué van a querer?- volvió a preguntar Helga, seguramente tratando de aguantar los deseos de golpear a Megan._

_-Ahí está mejor…- replicó Megan –bien sabes que puedo hablar con tu jefe y acusarte de estar atendiendo mal a la gente._

_-Megan…- comenzó Rhonda, dándose cuenta poco a poco hacia dónde iban las intenciones de su amiga –sólo pide algo, ¿si?_

_Sin siquiera mirarla hizo su pedido. Rhonda en parte estaba admirada de la fortaleza de Helga, ya que ella misma reconocía que si estaba en su lugar, ya habría golpeado a Megan desde que se sentó._

_-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Rhonda, una vez que estuvieron solas._

_-Obviamente poniéndola en su lugar- replicó Megan, sonriendo ampliamente -¿le viste la cara?_

_-Megan… ¿por qué no la dejas en paz?_

_-Tu viste lo que me hizo esta mañana- replicó Megan, molesta –no puedo creer que sigas discutiendo a su favor. ¿No se supone que eres mi mejor amiga?_

_Rhonda no contestó, simplemente la quedó mirando, en parte pensando que le era difícil creer que en algún momento ella había actuado como la misma Megan._

* * *

-¿Qué le hizo a Helga?- preguntó Arnold a Rhonda, esperando que ella continuara con la historia.

-… Hizo que la despidieran- contestó, tan bajito que Arnold a penas escuchó sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Haciéndole perder la paciencia…- suspiró Rhonda.

* * *

_Rhonda observaba todo en silencio, tratando de comprender en qué momento todo se salió de control._

_Sí, había sido un comentario de Megan. _

_Helga prácticamente había explotado y, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, vació el helado que le traía a Rhonda en la cabeza de Megan, botándola después de la silla._

_Si no hubiera estado en una situación tan… seria, Rhonda hubiera reído de muy buena gana._

_-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- gritó Megan, llamando la atención de aquellas personas que no se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, entre ellos, el jefe de Pataki -¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?_

_Helga no contestó, simplemente la quedó mirando como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a su cuello._

_-Pero… ¡Helga, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- le gritó el jefe, y pareciera que fue eso lo que la devolvió a la realidad._

_-Ella… ella…- balbuceó la rubia._

_-No me interesa escuchar- gruñó el hombre, ayudando a ponerse de pie a Megan –es imperdonable lo que has hecho, sobre todo a Megan, con sus padres que son tan buenos clientes de aquí… ¡te vas despedida, y no quiero volver a verte por aquí, sólo cuando vengas a recoger tu cheque!_

_Rhonda por algunos instantes tuvo la impresión que iba a ponerse a llorar. Pero no, respiró unas cuantas veces para calmarse y dio media vuelta, yendo hacia la cocina._

_-¿Estás bien, Megan?- le preguntó el hombre a su amiga –lamento mucho que haya ocurrido esto._

_-No se preocupe, está bien…_

_-Por compensación no tendrás que pagar nada, ni tu amiga- dijo el hombre –volveremos a tomar su pedido, muy pronto estarán bien._

_-Muchas gracias- sonrió Megan._

_Fueron al baño del lugar, Megan para limpiarse. Mientras lo hacía, Rhonda la miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados._

_-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Megan, que enjuagaba su cabello._

_-Te pasaste esta vez- contestó Rhonda._

_-No le des tanta importancia- dijo la otra, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Importancia?, Megan, era su trabajo… esto no tiene nada que ver con la escuela._

_-Por supuesto que sí, todo tiene que ver con ella…_

* * *

-Entonces… aparte de todo lo que Megan ha hecho… ¿ahora hizo que Helga perdiera su empleo?- preguntó Arnold, sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago.

-Sí… realmente no la entiendo…

-Yo creo que son pocas personas las que la entiende- replicó Arnold, lentamente.

Arnold se quedó callado unos momentos, y luego miró a Rhonda.

-¿Te importa si salgo?- preguntó él después de unos momentos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Rhonda, en parte temiendo que fuera a hablar con Megan del asunto.

-Iré… a ver a Helga- contestó Arnold, con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras, y Rhonda le sonrió un poco –después puedo hablar con Megan.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Ambos se separaron en la puerta de la casa, ya que iban hacia lados contrarios. Antes de comenzar a caminar, Rhonda miró a Arnold alejarse casi corriendo. Quizás de una vez por todas las cosas comenzarían a estar bien. Sólo esperaba que sí, nada más.

* * *

**Ohhh... acabo de darme cuenta que... ¡queda un capítulo! Ya conocimos todos los puntos de vista: Arnold, Helga, Rhonda y Megan, y conocemos todas las situaciones que llevaron a los protagonistas a esa "agradable" conversación del primer capítulo. Ahora sólo falta saber qué pasará el día después.**

**Así que les recomiendo no perderse el próximo capítulo... Ahora, hablando más en serio, sólo queda responder, ¿qué pasó después?, así que... no se desesperen, jejeje.**

**Agradezco de corazón los review que me escriben, soy realmente feliz, ¡casi llegamos a los 200!. ¿Qué tal con eso?**

**Gracias a JhungYuki, Itgirlalone, Letifiesta, Isabel20, Pili, Datyi, Ale-chan227, Rickhunter17, Hel201, Mari3304, Mimi-Serenety, Apailana, Noodle-Tk, por sus comentarios. Me hacen feliz!**


	18. Las cartas que te escribí

**Las cartas que te escribí.  
Por Alisse.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII. Las cartas que te escribí.**

* * *

Si dependiera de ella, Helga definitivamente se habría quedado durmiendo todo el día, o por último acostada en su cama, a salvo... y más bien escondida, aunque no quisiera llamarlo de esa manera (ya saben, tiene orgullo y una reputación que tenía que cuidar). Lamentablemente para ella, quedarse así no era una opción, no al menos para su vida.

Se levantó con deseos de haberse quedado dormida y así tener una excusa para poder faltar a la escuela. Si bien una parte de ella quería ir y hacerse cargo de Megan (aún tenía que pagarle lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante, el día anterior), otra parte le repetía constantemente que Arnold le había robado algunas de las cartas que le había escrito cuando no estaba en Hillwood... y lo peor, era que sabía más o menos cuáles se había llevado.

De todo eso, tenía que reconocer que no le preocupaba tanto lo que él pudiese pensar de ella, al tener confirmado que seguía enamorada de él... lo que la ponía nerviosa era la posible actitud que él podría tomar a partir de eso... con sólo recordar aquel beso que le dio antes de irse... causaba que su estómago se retorciera a causa de los nervios.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Se metió a bañar y se arregló para la escuela con lentitud de tortuga. Tenía todas las intenciones de llegar tarde a la escuela, total, para ajustar cuentas con Megan tenía bastante tiempo... lo que más le urgía en esos momentos, era evitar a Arnold a toda costa.

Después de mucho demorarse, que Olga la apurara alguna que otra vez, lo mismo que Bob, bajó a desayunar. No se extrañó de encontrar a los tres Pataki's sentados a la mesa, comiendo. Ella tomó su lugar habitual, y como pudo trató de evitar la mirada que Olga le daba. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba más insistente de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, con desgana. Su primera intención no era descargarse con ella, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo. Aunque su relación había mejorado considerablemente, Olga seguía siendo algo exasperante, para su gusto.

-Tenemos una noticia que darte- le dijo Olga, sonriendo ampliamente, Helga se dio cuenta que a penas podía contener la emoción en sus palabras -te aseguro que estarás feliz.

-¿Y esa sería...?- preguntó, un poco suspicaz, ya que tenía claro que a veces las buenas noticias para ella, no tenían nada que ver con las "buenas noticias" que Olga solía tener. En todos esos temas solía tener un tanto de desconfianza hacia su familia.

-No tienes que preocuparte porque te despidieron- sonrió ampliamente Olga, en su voz se notaba perfectamente que a penas contenía la felicidad y emoción -ya tenemos el empleo justo para ti.

Helga abrió levemente la boca, para comenzar a discutir (tenía en su cabeza que si ellos creían que era preciso para ella, era porque definitivamente no lo era), pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier palabra, Bob la interrumpió y comenzó a hablar él.

-Olga nos dijo lo que pasó con tu trabajo...- dijo él, y Helga lo miró enarcando una ceja. ¿Qué tanto podría haberle dicho Olga, que no conocía toda la historia? -y cree que es el momento propicio para que comiences a trabajar en el negocio de celulares.

-¿Qué?- a pesar que no lo quería, la voz le salió más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado. Definitivamente no estaba a dispuesta a aceptar algo así -pero, ya les dije que no quiero trabajar en el negocio, mucho menos si Olga va a estar ahí.

-De eso mismo se trata- replicó Olga, soltando una risita -viendo que ya me ha ido mejor en el tema de la actuación, hacía unos días había hablado con papá porque quería dejar la tienda, y deseábamos preguntarte si tú querías tomar mi lugar en ella. El que te corrieran de tu trabajo nos vino como anillo al dedo.

-¿Te gustaría trabajar en el negocio, Helga?- le preguntó Miriam, tranquilamente -tendrás el mismo sueldo que Olga tenía por hora, y obviamente tu horario no será tan exigente como en el restaurante, será fijo. ¿Te parece?

Lo anterior había dejado a Helga con la boca abierta, literalmente. Las condiciones de trabajo habían cambiado bastante en comparación a la última vez que había salido el tema que ella trabajara para Bob. Tomar el lugar de Olga no sonaba tan mal, a pesar que podrían surgir conflictos de eso (por posibles comparaciones), pero la rubia estaba segura que podría con eso. Además, estaría trabajando con John, y ella sabía que su amigo estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Está bien, acepto- asintió Helga, tratando de no demostrar que se sentía contenta porque sus padres habían confiado en ella para darles esa tarea.

-Excelente- asintió Bob -cuando salgas de la escuela irás a la tienda, ahí conversaremos sobre tus tareas y eso.

-Muy bien- sonrió la chica -ahí nos veremos.

Cuando salía de su casa, pensó que no todo estaba tan mal, como había pensado en un comienzo que sería. Su periódo cesante había sido sólo de unas cuantas horas, lo que definitivamente sería muy bueno para su economía.

Al cerrar la puerta, se fijó en la hora. Soltó un bufido cuando se dio cuenta que era la misma hora de todos los días, así que su intento por llegar tarde a la escuela se tradujeron en perderse el bus escolar. De esa manera se salvaba de encontrarse con cierto rubio, ladrón de cartas...

* * *

Rhonda salió más temprano que de costumbre de su casa, más que nada porque sabía que Megan no la pasaría a buscar. Había estado prácticamente toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior... sabía lo orgullosa que era su amiga, y lo manipuladora que era con los demás, así que bien podría estar despidiéndose de ser una "popular" y estar con ese grupo tan pintoresco de la escuela.

La chica soltó un bufido. A pesar de todo eso sentía que su conciencia estaba tranquila. Arnold era muy buena persona para que Megan lo engañara de esa manera, y Helga... bueno, sí, era una desgraciada y la constante guerra que habían tenido estaba declarada a sangre, pero... el amor que sentía por Arnold todos lo conocían desde que tenían 10 años...

Subió al autobus y no se extrañó al darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus amigos prácticamente no la miraban. Le pareció increible lo rápido que había corrido la noticia sobre su intervención en la relación de Megan y Arnold. Antes de querer buscarse algún problema, se sentó de lado contrario al que fuera su grupo, mirando hacia la calle por la ventana. Desde su posición, no notó las miradas confusas de Nadine, Lila, Phoebe y Sheena, y mucho menos los comentarios que hacían.

Lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue el hecho que alguien se sentara a su lado. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto que Arnold estuviera ahí, a su lado, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó él, aunque por la sonrisa ella se dio cuenta que sabía la respuesta.

-Tanto como tú...- contestó Rhonda, sonriendo de medio lado. Arnold mostraba unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus párpados, lo que no pasó desapercibido a la chica -¿hablaste con Helga?

-Se podría decir que sí...- cuando ella lo miró confusa, él soltó una risita -creo que las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba...

-¿Y qué esperabas?- le preguntó Rhonda -¿que abriera los brazos y prácticamente te agradeciera porque fuiste a conversar con ella?- preguntó, y contrario a lo que esperaba, Arnold rió un poco.

-Nunca se pierde la esperanza- replicó él, después de unos momentos -ni siquiera sé si querrá perdonarme...

-Tú no eres tan culpable en todo esto- dijo Rhonda, encogiéndose de hombros -fue Megan la que movió los hilos para que todo fuera así...

-Pero aún así...

-Lo sé, con un poco de voluntad las cosas hubieras sido diferentes para todos- contestó Rhonda, haciendo ojos al cielo. Los dos guardaron silencio unos momentos -tú sabes que te perdonará, ¿cierto?- dijo ella, suavemente -sabemos que es rencorosa, pero sé que lo que siente por ti es más fuerte todavía... ha podido sobrevivir a todo esto, no hay que olvidarlo...

-¿De verdad crees que me perdone?

-Por supuesto- asintió Rhonda, y luego miró divertida a Arnold -pero, eso no quita el que pueda hacerte sufrir un poco.

-Claro, si no fuera así, dejaríamos de hablar de Helga G. Pataki- dijo Arnold, a lo que Rhonda rió un poco. El rubio la quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego preguntó -¿has hablado con Megan?

-Hoy no- contestó Rhonda, y luego dio una mirada hacia los demás –aunque creo que ella sí habló con ellos… ni siquiera me miraron cuando subí al autobús.

-No puedes esperarte otra cosa- suspiró Arnold, encogiéndose de hombros. Había notado eso a penas había subido al autobús. Por algunos momentos había pensado en intervenir de alguna manera, pero algo le dijo que sería mejor si hablaba con Rhonda sobre el asunto –creo que nunca había notado la influencia de Megan sobre los demás.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Rhonda –en fin… ¿sabes quién me extraña que no haya subido?- dijo la chica, y cuando Arnold la quedó mirando, siguió hablando –Helga.

-Sí, es verdad- asintió Arnold –también me había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Tú crees que vaya a la escuela hoy?

-No lo sé… bueno, si no vas, siempre puedes ir a verla a su casa después de clases.

Arnold hizo una mueca, demostrando perfectamente que si por él fuera, el momento del "reencuentro" lo alargaría un poco más. Aunque sabía que eso no lo ayudaría para nada, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era lo mejor para él, esperar que las aguas se calmaran un poco… lo suficiente como para lograr que ella lo escuchara sin explotar de la ira a la mitad de su frase.

Cuando Arnold notó que a la distancia se podía ver la escuela, tomó aire… se acercaba la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Su plan no había funcionado para nada. Helga llegó casi a la misma hora de siempre a la escuela, lo que sí ya era un tanto adelantada. Resignándose en este punto, decidió ir a arreglar uno de sus asuntos, antes de entrar a clases.

Apuró el paso hacia los casilleros, prácticamente ignorando a Phoebe y Lila, que cuando la vieron caminaron hacia ella para hablarles quizás de qué cosas. Con una sola mirada les indicó que no era el momento, a lo que ella se detuvieron a la mitad. Helga sonrió cuando, a la distancia, pudo ver que Megan estaba en su casillero, arreglando sus cosas, seguramente.

Caminó y cuando llegó a su lado, cerró el casillero, golpeándola en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién demonios…?- Megan palideció cuando vio a Helga, de pie, a su lado; y por la mirada que tenía, dispuesta a golpear a la chica en cualquier momento -¿qué es… qué es lo que quieres?- balbuceó la chica, tratando de no demostrar el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

-Las dos tenemos un asunto pendiente- contestó Helga, cruzándose de brazos –y lo vamos a arreglar ahora- agregó la rubia.

-No te me acerques- Megan retrocedió hacia el lado contrario de los casilleros –te pueden suspender, tú lo sabes… Butler quiere…

-Sé que me quiere fuera de la escuela- Pataki hizo dio un suspiro de exasperación -¿tú crees que me importa?

-¿Debería?- preguntó Megan, alejándose de Helga cada vez que la chica intentaba acercarse a ella.

-Eso te gustaría- gruñó Pataki –ahora deja de correr, ayer en el restaurante te hacías la muy valiente, ¿no?

* * *

Si bien Rhonda se sentía algo dolida por lo que Megan había hecho, a penas vio que Helga estaba con ella corrió a lo más que dio por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando aquella persona que podría detener la posible masacre que podría formarse.

-¡Arnold!- gritó Rhonda, cuando lo vio a la distancia, conversando con Gerald. Los dos chicos la quedaron mientras se acercaba corriendo -¡qué bueno que te encuentro!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confuso el rubio, aunque había una parte de él que sí lo sabía.

-Helga… va a golpear a Megan- dijo Rhonda, y notó muy bien cómo Gerald fruncía el ceño, confuso. Arnold ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Y… yo tengo que intervenir porque…?- preguntó tentativamente Arnold. Esta vez Gerald lo quedó mirando confuso a él, y Rhonda se mostró seria.

-Arnold, por favor…

-Está bien, está bien- suspiró el rubio –ya voy.

No les costó demasiado saber dónde era todo el problema. Una buena cantidad de alumnos habían rodeado a las dos chicas y parecía como si estuvieran asistiendo a una pelea de Lucha Libre, por los gritos que habían. Esto, por supuesto que angustió a Arnold, que se apuró en llegar con ellas.

A duras penas se abrió paso entre los alumnos, sólo para ver cómo Helga tenía arrinconada a Megan en los casilleros. A punto de golpearla.

-¡Helga!- casi gritó, alarmado, yendo hacia ellas. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la rubia ni siquiera lo miró –Helga… esto… no vale la pena, ¿si?

-¿Ah no?- preguntó la otra, despectivamente y mirando levemente a Arnold -¿por qué?

-Porque…- Arnold pensó unos momentos que decir, definitivamente no esperaba que la rubia le preguntara por razones –porque… te pueden castigar.

-Otra vez con eso…- gruñó Helga, volviendo su atención hacia una pálida Megan –vete de aquí, Cabeza de Balón, lo quieras o no, tú novia sí merece que le rompa el cuello.

Arnold se dio cuenta que si quería evitarlo, debía hacer algo en ese momento. Y lo hizo de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

A duras penas se abrió paso entre ellas y, al instante que la tuvo en frente, se acercó y la besó. Los dos pudieron escuchar los "oh" de los que lo rodeaban, incluida Megan.

Y la verdad, poco le importaban.

-¡Pataki!

El gritó de Butler los hizo separarse, quedando los dos viendo al director, que parecía tener un tic en el ojo en esos momentos.

-¡Besándose con Shortman en los pasillos!- gruñó el hombre -¡una semana de detención para los dos! ¡Y en mi oficina!

El hombre se fue, y junto con él, la mayoría de los que los rodeaban. No sabían en qué momento Megan se había ido también.

-… Detención…- murmuró Helga, como si recién estuviera reaccionando. Sintió una mano en su brazo, y a ver, se encontró con una divertida sonrisa de Arnold.

-Es mejor que la suspensión, te lo aseguro…- el rubio le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó. Helga escuchó perfectamente la carcajada que soltó Gerald cuando su amigo se acercó a él, caminando luego hacia el salón que les tocaba.

* * *

Helga no estaba segura de cómo actuar durante ese día, era todo lo bastante extraño como para dejarla pensando casi todo el día…

Podía sentir perfectamente las miradas divertidas de Lila y Phoebe durante la jornada en clases, aunque no quiso hacer comentario alguno. Pero sí aprovechó el desquite que le permitió el que, de la nada, Gerald caminara por el pasillo y, disimuladamente, dejara una rosa sobre la mesa de Phoebe, para luego, sin hacer ningún comentario, se alejara.

Phoebe se puso colorada, sobre todo cuando Helga comenzó a reírse de ella y a molestarla.

También notó perfectamente cómo, durante el almuerzo (y cuando ellas estaban haciendo la fila para tener el suyo) Rhonda estaba sentada sola, más bien aislada de todos.

Helga notó perfectamente cuando Nadine, después de retirar sy bandeja y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, caminó hacia la mesa que estaba Rhonda y se sentó con ella, comenzando a comer. Después de mirarse levemente, tanto Lila como Rhonda la siguieron, ante la mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra (y de odio de Megan, por supuesto). Después de pensarlo unos instantes, Helga hizo lo mismo.

Independiente de la cara confusa de Rhonda, no costó demasiado que se fuera integrando a la conversación.

Helga sonreía levemente. Con eso le demostraba que ellas (sus amigas), no eran como Rhonda y sus amigos.

Lo que sí, y lo que en cierta manera a Helga le causaba gracia, era el que Megan prácticamente estaba huyendo de ella.

Durante toda la jornada no habló con Arnold. Podía sentirlo, como siempre, mirándola casi a escondidas. Pero ella estaba decidida a no hablarle, y él... no estaba segura qué era lo que él deseaba.

* * *

A la hora de salida, llamó a Olga para explicarle que no podría ir ese día a la tienda, que por favor la cubriera. Olga, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, aceptó.

Al entrar a la oficina de Butler, se encontró con que ahí también estaba Biece (el profesor de teatro, ¿recuerdan?), conversando animadamente con Arnold.

-Helga, que bueno que llegaste- le dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

-No me diga que volvió a adueñarse de un castigo de Butler...- gruñó Helga, haciendo que el profesor soltara una risa.

-No, ¿cómo crees?- contestó el profesor, con cierta ironía -fue él quien me pidió que buscara un castigo para ti, y sabiendo que pronto viene el estreno de la próxima obra...

-Ya me tiene dentro de ella- Helga se cruzó de brazos -¿qué más podría hacer?

-La escenografía, por supuesto- contestó Biece, con una gran sonrisa.

A Helga le dieron deseos de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Fue durante ese rato, que Arnold se las ingenió para llegar a su lado. Los dos parecían bastante ocupados en sus actividades, y Biece los había dejado solos.

Helga se dedicaba a armar una puerta, cuando en frente suyo Arnold dejó una caja, casi del porte de la palma de la chica. Sin tocarla, miró a Arnold con suspicacia.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

-Un regalo...- contestó Arnold, sin mirarla -Ehm... el que te traje de San Lorenzo...

Esta vez Helga frunció el cejo, y quedó mirando la cajita. Después de dudarlo un poco, decidió tomarla. Sin abrirla volvió a mirar a Arnold.

-¿Me estás diciendo que... esto lo trajiste de regalo de San Lorenzo?- preguntó Helga, y Arnold asintió -... ¿por qué no me lo diste antes?

-Por...

-¿Por qué no se lo diste a Megan?- lo interrumpió Helga.

-Porque lo compré para ti...- contestó Arnold.

Si bien estaba loca por abrirlo, lo dejó a un lado y continuó con lo suyo. Arnold se dio cuenta que ya no debía seguir evitando la conversación pendiente.

-... Leí... leí tus cartas- le dijo.

-¿Y te entretuviste?- le preguntó cortante Helga.

-Eh...- por algunos momentos no supo qué decir, pero decidió que no se dejaría espantar por las palabras de ella -No se trata de eso...

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Helga, cortante.

-Escucha... sé que... desde que volví... no he sido justo contigo...- Arnold trataba de todas las formas de poder ordenar sus ideas, y así que ella lo entienda -y... sé que te he hecho mucho daño también, y...

-¿Quieres ir al punto, Cabeza de Balón?

-Lo siento... siento mucho lo que pasó- dijo él -se que ayer incluso te dije cosas injustas... como que tú me habías obligado a estar Megan- Helga no cambió en ningún momento su expresión -sólo quiero saber si... si... aún sientes... algo por mí.

Helga, después de unos momentos, se volvió a mirarlo. Arnold no desvió sus ojos, esperando su respuesta. La chica terminó suspirando.

-¿Cuál esperas que sea mi respuesta?- le preguntó ella, molesta.

-Pues... ¿con la verdad?- preguntó él, con cierta timidez. La sonrisa con que lo dijo hizo que Helga enrojeciera levemente. Trató de disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hum...- Helga dejó pasar unos momentos, antes de decidirse qué decir -¡Escúchame, Arnoldo, tendrás que hacer mucho mérito para que te perdone!

-Lo que quieras...- respondió el otro, sonriendo.

-Y ahora, aléjate, quiero terminar esto hoy- gruñó la rubia, y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, Arnold volvió a lo suyo. Helga trató como pudo de esconder la sonrisa que insistía en invadir su rostro.

* * *

Rato después, cuando los dos salían de la escuela, Helga caminaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante. Si bien se trataba de hacer la "enojada", Arnold no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto le estaba resultando tal papel.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de sonreír?- gruñó Helga, mientras salían del edificio.

-Dame una razón para hacerlo, y lo haré- replicó él, tratando de no sonar divertido.

-Tengo una muy buena- dijo Helga, poniéndose en frente de él y deteniendo la marcha -no te perdonaré tan fácil.

-Lo sé... pero me tiene tranquilo el saber que poco a poco estoy haciendo mérito- dijo Arnold, esta vez sonriendo ampliamente. Helga enarcó una ceja, sin entender del todo hacia dónde iba su comentario.

-Si te refieres al regalo...

-No exactamente...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Arnold le estaba robando el segundo beso del día, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya se había alejado.

-Nos vemos, Helga- dijo, y fue a reunirse con Gerald, que lo esperaba en la otra esquina. Helga lo quedó mirando, dándose cuenta de pronto que ella tampoco estaba sola.

-Tenía la idea que te demorarías bastante en perdonarlo- escuchó, y vio a Rhonda, Phoebe, Lila, Nadine y Sheena detrás de ella, mirándola con cierta picardía.

-Era la idea... pero cada vez que hace eso gana muchos puntos...- admitió Helga, sonriendo un poco.

-En ese caso, no creo que sea malo que subas la exigencia- dijo Lila, comenzando a caminar. Las demás las siguieron -él no tiene que saberlo.

-Es una buena opción- asintió Nadine.

-Bueno, vamonos, las invito a tomar helado- dijo Rhonda.

-El mío doble...

-Eso quisieras, Pataki...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**...**

**Y?, ¿qué les pareció?**

**El final abierto volvió a ser parte de un fic mío, y lo lamento de verdad (a los que no les gustan), pero tengo una pequeña debilidad con ellos, sobre todo con los fics de Arnold y Helga, jejeje.**

**Agradezco a TODOS los que siguieron el fic durante este tiempo. Si soy sincera estoy muy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que tiene, cuando empecé a escribirlo no pensé que llegaría a tantos seguidores.**

**¿Volveré a escribir de Hey, Arnold? Por supuesto, pero aún no les aseguro en cuánto... tengo hartas ideas, sólo tengo que elegir cuál fic escribir, avanzar en algunos pendientes y listo, estaríamos otra vez leyéndonos.**

**¡Hasta muy pronto! (no crean que los dejaré tranquilos, jajaja)**


End file.
